He Who Walks On Both Sides(REWRITE!)
by Baelor Breakspear
Summary: Lucius Abaddon had gone by many names, he was the one that the Devil's looked to for their survival. He had fought in the great war, so what happens when he dies? What happens when he gets a Second Chance? He is reborn as Lucius Hyoudou, brother to Issei Hyoudou and Holder of the Boosted Gear! - OC x Harem / Issei x Harem - Minor Crossovers - (MAJOR OOC!Gabriel/AU!/Original Arcs)
1. Volume I - Part I

_The same color as the night sky I was staring up at,_

 _That is what I thought until I noticed a girl with black hair, it was tied into twin tails._

 _Violet- her eyes looked at me in shock, I could hear her muttering if it was true that I was alive, but I did not understand what she meant._

 _Yes, her eyes continue to stare at me in shock for a while. I noticed that my vision was darkening,_

 _I suddenly was looking up at someone, he had Red hair that was as crimson as the blood that was on my fingertips._

 _I noticed another person with silver hair, she had a stoic face but it morphed into a small sad smile, but I thought I could see hope flash in her eyes._

 _I had finally succumbed to the darkness, the last thing I heard was a faint whisper..._

 _"I will save you Luci-Chan, I won't lose you again..."_

* * *

Lucius Hyoudou woke up with a groan, he rubbed his eyes, groaning as he got out of his bed. Lucius walked towards his window, opening it and he was immediately greeted with the smell of fresh air. Lucius looked over towards the trees, he thought he had seen something pass by but it could have been his mind playing tricks on him again. Lucius had been having some weird feelings lately, he had been feeling he was being watched but never caught whoever it was. They always seemed to disappear from sight, Lucius sighed, wanting to get out of his paranoia. He sighed once again as he ran a hand through his silver hair with black streaks.

Lucius went into the bathroom, wanting to get prepared for the day and knew that his friend, Koneko, would come knocking for him. Hoping that he would go on the walks they usually went on, since the beginning of the school year. It was weird, Koneko was a silent type and sometimes, a person of few words. These few words were usually directed towards his brother's behavior and he understood because sometimes, Lucius would also get annoyed with his brother, but not wanting to make him upset, kept his mouth shut. Although Koneko had taken it upon herself to correct him on his certain activities, although they were usually harsh words and straight to the point. Sometimes, Lucius admired her bluntness.

After finishing his shower, Lucius came out and breathed a sigh, he loved feeling fresh. He did not like the feeling of being dirty or grimy, it was a weird thing to him. Lucius walked out, finding his Kuoh Uniform laid out for him. He did not go with the blazer like the majority of the boys in Kuoh, he went with a jumped that loosely fit around his body. Finally finishing clothing himself, Lucius grabbed his backpack and glasses, he also clipped on his wristband that had biblical motifs, with numerous angel wings, crosses, and a halo. He remembered when his mother had bought it for him, it was on a trip to the Vatican.

Lucius walked out of the room, he was met with the smell of scrambled eggs. He made his way down towards the Kitchen, knowing that he would be greeted by his mother and father. The People who meant more to him than anything in the world, Lucius was interrupted when he passed his brother's room. He heard his brother oddly groaning, he did not want to think what was happening but for the sake of messing with him, he knocked on the door and he heard the sounds of smashing, pained groans, and panicked footsteps. Lucius simply waited for his brother to open the door, and when he finally did, he greeted Issei with a small smile that had Issei smiling back because of it.

"Onii-Chan, good morning to you! Are you ready for school? Because I was hoping that we could walk together with Koneko,"

Issei's smile immediately dropped at the mention of the Loli, now don't get Issei wrong, he enjoyed all size of Oppai, such as Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, and Yumi Kiba. Who were the most popular girls in Kuoh Academy, Rias, and Akeno were often revered as the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, while Yumi is revered as the Princess of Kuoh Academy, all three are sought after by boys and girls alike. The School Mascot known as Koneko Toujou was something else, Issei did nothing to hide her dislike for her but always hid it in the presence of his brother, not wanting to argue with the Loli in front of his Otouto.

"Uh... Not yet, I am rather busy but I will be ready soon. Although do we have to walk with Koneko?"

Lucius looked at his brother with a pout and puppy dog eyes, he could see that Issei was slowly crumbling and he grudgingly agreed. Lucius knew that would work with his older brother, it always did when they were younger and Lucius wanted to play longer with Issei, who wanted to read his Light Novels. Lucius sighed in harmony as he continued to walk down towards the Kitchen, he heard his Father and Mother talking with somebody. He knew it could only be one person, and he saw the person as he walked into the Kitchen and was immediately tackled into a hug by his Mother.

His mother had let him go, with a kiss on his forehead, while his Father had settled for a ruffling of his hair. Something that unsettled Lucius as he spent time with it, although it was an untamed mane of hair, he still did his best to make it look good. Lucius looked at his best friend and his tiny crush, Koneko Toujou. The two were both First Years in Kuoh Academy and took all their classes together, which on occasion had joined together with his brother's year group. He smiled and waved towards her, he took a seat opposite her, which left a seat next to her and it seemed Lucius had done it on purpose, as he winked at Koneko, who was glaring at him with that stoic face of hers.

"Koneko-Chan! I did not know that you would be here, it's wonderful to see you!"

If anyone paid attention they would have noticed Koneko's cheek turn a rosy hue at the suffix that Lucius added to her name, Lucius simply ate his food, while somehow remaining clean. His habits of remaining clean had extended towards his food, Lucius heard a small groan of annoyance and turned around to see his brother entering the kitchen. It was obvious that he had not seen Koneko yet, but when he fully entered the kitchen, he saw the table and his eyes widened. His jaw dropped, his finger shaking as he pointed towards Koneko.

"What's she doing here!?"

Lucius not liking the tone of his brother looked at him with narrowed eyes,

"She is eating I believe Onii-Chann, something that we all do!"

Issei looked at his brother and knew it was not a fight he could win, Lucius continued to eat and ignore his brother, but he could Issei grumbling about the fact that he had to sit next to the Loli. Lucius bowed his head, allowing a small smile to form on his face, but only one person noticed and kicked him under the table. Lucius' face went red from the pain and he swore that he could see Koneko smirking at him, he snickered and knew that she possibly caught him out.

"Luci, I've been hearing that you're going to compete against Yumi in Kendo practice today, is that true?"

Lucius gave Koneko a small pout, she had given him the nickname and used it to annoy him occasionally, but over time, he had gotten used to it and let it go. Although it still did annoy him here and there, he let himself wonder onto the other words that Koneko had said. He never knew he was fighting Yumi, he remembered that Katase and Murayama said he would receive a special sparring match, but he never knew it was Yumi...

"Hmm, I never knew it was Yumi-San, but I cannot wait to spar with a person of her skill. It shall be quite exhilarating"

Koneko eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but they soon went back to normal. If she did not know any better, she would have guessed that Lucius was looking forward towards the sparring match, but she was adamant that she had seen wrong. Lucius was not a battle-thirsty maniac, she was sure that he was the religious and innocent she met at the start of the school year.

"Well as I am in the same club as her, I can you tell that she looks forward towards the sparring match just as much as you do,"

Lucius nodded, standing up and he motioned for them to go ahead to school, this got comical wide eyes from Issei who was shakily pointing a finger towards Koneko. He was shaking his head, not wanting to be anywhere near the girl. Koneko felt the same, but simply hear behind her stoic face and stood up, grabbing her backpack in the process. She walked out, waiting for Issei to follow. Issei continued to grumble about stupid Innocent Shota brothers, Lucius simply waved to him as he left and went towards his room, wanting to make sure that he did not forget anything.

Lucius looked over towards his bedstand, knowing that he had left something inside and he saw his second wristband, placing on his left wrist. This one was from his favorite TV Show, Magical Girl Levia-Tan, apparently there was a convention today also and he just had to go. Lucius walked back downstairs, saying bye to his Mother and Father before he left.

As Lucius was walking down the street, he noticed many girls of Kuoh Academy looking at him with red stained cheeks, he sighed and kept walking, but this time at a faster pace. He had never known what he had done to earn his nickname as 'Mascot of Kuoh Academy' and it was simply because of his small height, but along with his innocent and childlike face that sometimes he used to his advantage. Lucius and Koneko had shared the nickname of Mascot, but they both that each loathed the title and never wanted it at all. Lucius at the pace he was the going and the stuff that was on his mind, he failed to notice that he would bump into a cosplaying Magical Girl...

"Kya!"

Both screamed as they fell on their butts, Lucius shook his head and looked back up to meet the face of his crush, Serafall Levia-Tan. Lucius' eyes had immediately gone wide, his breathing had started to get heavy and his palms were sweaty. He was staring into her wide eyes, but he was barely registering what she was saying...

Serafall was whispering to herself, not thinking that he was back and he did seem to know her, she thought for a second that her Lucius is back and she would need to inform Grayfia and the others. Only she could not help but think this was a trick of her mind, her Luci-Tan could not be back. She saw and remembered that moment as it haunted for years,

' _You cannot be back! Not after all that's happened, not after what we all went through in your absence, where have you been!?'_

While Serafall was having an internal conflict, she looked up when Lucius held out his hands towards her, she placed her hand in his softly, as if he would disappear if she gripped too tightly. Lucius looked at her with a nervous smile, he was in front of his crush and he thought he would only see her at the convention but it seemed fate had a different plan.

"It is nice to meet you Serafall-Sama!"

Lucius noticed that his voice went a high pitch towards the end and shook his head, wondering what was wrong with him. He noticed that Serafall was looking towards him with wide eyes, possibly analyzing him for all he is worth. He felt the need to cover himself, but he knew he was fully clothed but it seemed like the Idol, Serafall knew him somehow, which was weird to Lucius because he was sure they never met.

"Serafall-Sama?"

Lucius moved forward, trying to get her attention but also not make her uncomfortable...

"Huh?"

She let out _intelligently_ , Serafall looked at Lucius and her eyes seemed to water, she was definitely holding herself back and from what, that was something she only knew and would keep to herself. She sighed, smiling at him...

"Nice to meet you! I am the Magical Girl, Levia-Tan! But you can call me Sera-Chan"

Serafall struck her signature pose that made certain assets bounce as she did so, but Lucius paid no mine to that but his cheeks stained red once he saw the pose. Lucius let out a squeak as he saw the pose and his eyebrows raised to his hairline, he smiled towards her, hoping that the Idol did not think anything creepy about him.

"Hi! Sera-Chan, I was wondering what the star of a famous TV Show is doing here? In Kuoh of all places,"

Serafall pouted and stopped doing her pose, tears started to go down her cheeks and she looked towards Lucius with a sad smile, something that made the boy look at her with a sad smile also.

"I cannot find my precious So-Tan! I was supposed to give her big kisses! But I cannot find her, she was supposed to be here, where is my precious So-Tan!"

Lucius frowned, he had remembered a Sona at the academy. She was the head of the Student Council, Lucius would have never thought that the strict Sona knew the hyperactive Idol. It seemed like a comedy waiting to happen, Lucius stepped forward and was invading the personal space of Serafall, although she did not seem to mind and in fact, encouraged it...

"I know a Sona, she goes to the Academy and it's not that far from here. I can take you there Sera-Chan!"

Lucius said as he was excited to help his TV Inspiration and Crush, Serafall looked at him with a wide smile and started to jump up and down in joy. Immediately Serafall grabbed Lucius' hand, Lucius went tomato red and looked like he popped a blood vessel when Serafall held his hand. His breathing hitched and he looked down towards the joint hands for a second, but he was suddenly pulled along by Serafall who was running towards the academy...

"I have a ticket to go to your convention Sera-Chan, I was wondering if you're going to be there?"

Serafall looked towards Lucius with a small smile and nodded, she was not actually meant to show but for Lucius, she would.

They finally made it towards the Academy and immediately everyone stopped talking, looking towards their Boy Mascot and Milky Girl Magical Girl, Serafall. Everyone was whispering in small little groups, but Lucius could make out his brother's friends voices. Lucius shared an awkward smile with Serafall who remained unbothered by the whispers and rumors that were already going on around them, this just made Lucius admire her more than before. He realized that Serafall lets go of his hand, looking back towards the Magical Girl with wide eyes.

Serafall ran towards him and enveloping him in a hug, due to his short height, he was hugged into her breasts. Lucius did not know what to do in this situation, he wrapped his arms around her waist also, but weirdly he noticed that Serafall tensed when he wrapped his arms around her waist and frowned. Had he done something wrong? Serafall soon released him from her breasts, Lucius was sure that he heard the males promise death towards him, but this time, he paid them no attention and looked straight towards Serafall. She was smiling back at him,

"See you at the Magical Con Serafall,"

Lucius walked away, not being able to stop the small tinge of pink that grew on his face, he wondered if this was a date, but that was silly, why would she want to go on a date with him? Lucius was about to continue walking into the Academy, but stopped when he heard Serafall once again,

"See you at the Magical Con Luci-Chan!"

Lucius smiled at the small nickname, but he frowned, he never told her his name, so how would she know? He quickly turned around, hoping to catch any trace of the Magical Girl. He was disappointed when it was like she simply went with the wind and was no longer at the gates, Lucius frowned, but continued to walk into the Academy.

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy - Student Council Room**_

Sona Sitri, or as she was known in the human realm, Sona Shitori. She was the next heir of The Sitri Clan, one of the 72 Pillars, or what was left of it. Sona is a strict and intelligent woman, whether it regards the Student Council or Sitri Clan, she has not taken her duties lightly. She also has a dream of opening a Rating Game School, that is open to all, regardless of their class. She is very dedicated to this dream and is determined to see it through.

Sona became heir to the Sitri Clan when her sister, Serafall Sitri, now Leviathan, took on the position of Maou. This was due to Serafall being unable to show a bias towards her family, and as a Maou, she is required to give one hundred dedication to the job of Foreign Affairs. Sona takes her position as heiress well, wanting to make the Sitri Clan better in the eyes of her family and fellow Devils.

Sona was currently playing chess against fellow High-Class Devil, Rias Gremory. Sona had won the last two games up to now, while she was currently closing the game of the third. The two were sitting down, as their Queen's stood behind them and watching the game with interest.

The Queens of Sona and Rias were Tsubaki Shinra for Sona Sitri, she was like her King in some way and respected the rules that Sona had placed, she held an air of authority around her, much like Sona. She had heterochromatic eyes, the left was violet, while the right was light brown.

The other Queen in the room was The Ultimate Sadist, Akeno Himejima. She was the second most popular girl in school, Akeno is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

Like most of the girls at Kuoh Academy, she wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks.

She had a large bust, which was a borderline E-Cup, some of the males in the academy had stated she was the largest in the academy. Of course, her breasts were her most noticeable characteristics. Only to a certain Silver-haired human, it was her smile that was noticeable to him, it seemed to fake but inviting and he knew it, but he enjoyed it none the less.

Soon enough, the game between Rias and Sona ended with Sona being the victor. It was something that was expected, but still, Sona could not help but congratulate Rias on getting better and providing a more difficult challenge.

"So Rias, anything regarding new pieces? I myself noticed something special about The Hyoudou Brothers,"

Sona looked to Rias with a small raised eyebrow that gave nothing away to how she was feeling, one would think that she was emotionally or cold, but truly she was curious about what Rias had learned about the brothers. She had noticed that they also attracted the attention of Fallen Angels, something that Rias and Sona had handled on occasion, but they kept coming back and the Heiresses were sure it was about The Hyoudou Brothers,

"Hmm, from what I've noticed about Issei, he seems to have a certain scent about him. Koneko realized that the scent was that of a Dragon, you can see where I am going with this?"

Sona nodded, it was pretty easy to notice where Rias was going with this and she had to applaud Rias. If she gained one of two Heavenly Dragon's, it would prove to be useful and help her in future Rating Games. It made Sona slightly jealous that she could not get Issei as part of her peerage, but somehow, she felt like it would have been a lot of work, his perverted tendencies were known throughout the academy. If anyone could possibly handle the tendencies of Issei Hyoudou, it would be Rias. Sona looked back towards Rias, arching her eyebrow once more, she noticed that Rias had not stated anything about the other Hyoudou, Lucius.

"And what of the other brother, Lucius? I hear he is quite popular with the Kendo Club, but also he is said to be sparring against your Knight, Yumi?"

Rias nodded, already knowing the arranged spar that she would be watching, she wanted to see what the younger and more mature Hyoudou was like, She could already tell that he valued his friends, but also had a crush on her Queen, although neither knew they returned the feelings, believing that neither noticed the other. She often encouraged Akeno to try and ask the boy on a date, but that usually ended with her saying that she was not interested in boys, and only wanted men that would treat her well. Rias knew she was simply covering up the fact she felt something for the boy,

"Hmm the other brother is an interesting player, Koneko has smelt two different things, she smelt Monkey, but also Dragon..."

Sona's eyes widened something that shocked Rias. Her friend and Rival was always composed, calm, and orderly. It was surprising that the news of an unknown Hybrid in Kuoh had gone unnoticed by her brother, but also the other Satans. Sona looked at Rias with a blank look, Rias could tell her mind was going over the possibilities, maybe a Youkai and a Dragon King birthed Lucius, but that would not work either, because they all knew he was also human. Something was not right with what was going on, and Sona intended to find out...

"How? If he was a Monkey Youkai that would mean his parents must have been Youkai, but as far as I can tell, his parents are human. Rias, have you thought of the possibility that Lucius may be the White Dragon Emperor?"

Rias eyes widened, knowing what would happen and how it would possibly affect the brothers. She never thought of the possibility that both might be the Heavenly Dragon's of Legend, Rias looked to Sona and both were about to speak more about the situation, but then they heard it...

"SOOOOO-TAAAN!"

Rias and Akeno looked to Sona with a small sorrowful grin, both already knowing who it was and immediately, Rias stood from her chair and moved towards the couch that was away from the zone that was about to be blasted. Sona's composed and calm face immediately vanished when she heard the voice, she was sat still in her chair. Not even hearing the voice of her Queen, who was trying to gain her attention. Sona's right eyebrow was also twitching, hoping whatever she heard was a simple whistle of the wind, but she was proved wrong, the door came off its hinges, making debris fly everywhere...

"Oh, my Maou..."

Rias looked towards the door with a small amused grin, even Akeno was giggling, but using her hand to try and smother the laughter. She was failing, Rias did not bother to hide her laughter. She was cut off when Sona shot her and Akeno a glare, something that made them both freeze, but also, it reminded them of Grayfia. The Strongest Queen.

"SO-TAN!"

The debris cleared to reveal Serafall Leviathan, she had her wand glowing pink and stars shooting from it. The four Devils occupying the room now knew why the door blew off of its hinges, Serafall ran towards her sister and enveloped her in a deep hug, raining kisses on the face of her sister. The kisses had left her sister flustered, although she paid no attention it and simply continued the squeeze the life out of her sister. Five minutes later, Serafall let her sister go. Although Serafall did not remove herself from Sona's personal space,

"Maou Leviathan, it is an honor to have you here..."

Serafall turned to her sister's Queen and flashed her the disarming childlike smile that she always used, without knowing it sometimes. Serafall gave Tsubaki a small tap on the head with her wand, although she never saw the widening of Tsubaki's eyes or the amused grin that once again grew on the faces of Rias and Akeno...

"So-Tan, your big sister is here to save you! I heard those nasty Fallen Angels have been in your area! I dropped everything to destroy the crows that would dare harm my sister, I bet it was Gabriel! She has always had it out for me..."

Sona facepalmed, she wished that her sister would get over the feud with the Seraph Gabriel, Sona remembered when she was younger that Serafall would try and influence her opinion on Gabriel, stating that Gabriel always bullied her and tried to throw Light-Spears towards her. Now, Sona would be the first to admit that she had actually believed these things for a while, Serafall was her sister and she loved her sister, wanting to protect her, as much as Serafall protected her. It was only that she learned Gabriel had never bullied her sister or threw Light-Spears at her, but also, Gabriel had never even done a horrid thing towards Serafall...

Sona would have thought that Serafall made them up to get back at Gabriel for some reason, but she never figured out and just settled that her sister disliked Gabriel for some reason. Sona would have guessed that Serafall was jealous because Gabriel was regarded as The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, although Sona would never understand that either, considering that Serafall had been called The Most Beautiful Woman in the Underworld. Sona would never have guessed that her sister was revered by that name, but she had seen her sister have a fair amount of suitors, she always declined them.

"Serafall-Sama, thank you for coming, but I can assure that the Fallen Angels have calmed down. They seem to almost be none existent, but we have located that some are near the abandoned church. We have also tried sending letters to the representatives of the said group, to ask why they are in this territory, but we have received no news from anyone."

Rias had stated diplomatically towards Serafall, her training coming in hand. She received a small nod of appreciation from Sona, Rias nodded back, already knowing what it was like to have an embarrassing sibling.

Serafall on the other hand, pouted, she wanted to use her immense demonic power to crush the crows that dared to attack her sister's territory, but also she had an ulterior and that was to keep _him_ safe. She made herself a promise when she saw him again, she would not lose him again. She was brought of her thoughts when Rias spoke towards her again, once again using the training that Grayfia, no doubt, taught her.

"Serafall-Sama, I apologize for asking, but what would Gabriel have to do with this?"

Rias failed to notice that Sona was shaking her head, motioning for her to not ask the question. Once the words left her mouth, however, Sona turned pale and sighed. Wondering what in the Underworld did she do to deserve this.

Serafall was a different matter entirely, her eyes turned hazy like she was remembering something that angered her greatly. Her Demonic aura started to fluctuate, her body was surrounded by stars and pink waves that made her twin tails move with the pink waves. She calmed down when she breathed in and out.

"I just know Gabriel is, she has always had it out for me, even when I correctly gave direction to her Evil Witch character in my show. I just know she has something to do with the Fallen Angel attacks..."

Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki sweatdropped, knowing that it was not true but they could do nothing to convince the Maou otherwise. Sona sighed, wanting to get back towards the topic of Lucius Hyoudou. Serafall was still muttering to herself that she had to be right about Gabriel, no one bothered to stop or even correct her. Sona and Rias looked back towards each other, both knew they would be discussing Lucius.

"So, have you given any of that thought Rias? You would not want a fight between the Heavenly Dragon's in your peerage, it would spell disaster..."

Serafall stopped muttering to herself, paying attention to the conversation that was being said, no one had heard of the Heavenly Dragon's in a long time. Some people even wondered when they would have their battle, but it seemed that neither of their Host had woken them up yet.

"So-Tan, why would you guys be talking about having the Heavenly Dragon's in Rias peerage?"

Sona looked at her sister with a small annoyed smile, she wished that her sister would stop calling her by the name that she made when she was a child, but she could never find it within herself to correct her sister, she guessed there was a part of her that still liked to be called that by her sister.

"We believe that two students here possess the Heavenly Dragon's of Legend..."

Serafall looked at her sister with slightly widened eyes, she wondered if her sister was going to bring one of the Heavenly Dragon's into her peerage. It would be a great addition for either of the young devils,

"And who are the names of these adorable Dragon Emperors?"

Sona looked at Rias, arching an eyebrow towards Rias, who also did the same thing and both of them had the same thing running through their minds, 'Why did Serafall care?'

Sona turned her head back towards her sister with a small smile,

"We believe they are Issei and Lucius Hyoudou, there brothers in 2nd and 1st Year respectively,"

Serafall tensed, something that went noticed by the four younger Devils in the room, they all wondered why the Maou tensed. Serafall's eyes went wide and she was in her head, knowing the answers why they believed he was the White Dragon Emperor. She believed differently, she was starting to think that _he_ was returning to them. She turned her head to face her sister, her eyes, and voice holding nothing but the urgency of the situation,

"Lucius Hyoudou? And Why would you think that he and his brother are Dragon's, Sona?"

Everyone in the room looked towards Serafall with wide eyes, they had never known the Maou to call Sona by her actual first name. It stung Sona emotionally, wondering why her sister had stopped using the nickname, but she noticed that her sister was obviously interested in the younger Hyoudou boy,

"Rias' Rook, Koneko smelt the scent of Dragon on them, but also weirdly, she smelt the scent of Monkey on Lucius. He did not seem to know that he was letting out the scent or aura even,"

Serafall eyes flickered with hope for a second, but it was gone as quick as it came. She shook her head, berating herself for letting thoughts of a long forgotten past get to her. She saw _him_ and she remembered, _he_ died in front of her, but there was the fact that Lucius Hyoudou also had the scent and aura of a Monkey Youkai. Serafall took calming breaths, she was going to investigate the Hyoudou Family. She was going to know every fact about Lucius, she needed to know the truth...

"Sona, may I have the file on Lucius Hyoudou, please?"

Even though it was stated as a question, everyone in the room knew it was not. Serafall was going to get the file, one way or another. Sona reached into the filing cabinet, immediately picking out the file of Lucius Hyoudou. She handed it over towards her sister, Sona watched as her sister waved her wand and the door was fixed. Her sister also transported herself away from Kuoh Academy, via a Magic Circle.

Sona and Rias looked at each, then they looked at the spot where Serafall was moments ago, both wondering what was up with Lucius Hyoudou that caused a complete 180 mood change for the Maou Leviathan. They both sighed, Rias nodded towards Sona and got out of her seat, leaving the room along with her Queen, Sona and Tsubaki got started on various things that would have to be sorted. Also the complaints regarding The Perverted Trio, Sona released a calming breath, knowing that the complaint was going to be from the Kendo Club...

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy ~ The Gym**_

Currently in the Gym was Lucius Hyoudou, he was using a wooden bokken. He was also wearing a loosely fitting Tank Top and Black Shorts, with white sneakers. Safe to say that he was giving quite a few people a show of his tight body, Lucius was currently doing quick and precise strikes on a training dummy. Lucius was in his own world as he was striking the dummy, he never noticed that Katase and Murayama were behind him, trying to get his attention.

"Luci-Kun!"

Lucius continued to strike the dummy, he walked a few steps back from the dummy, but with a loud yell, he struck again, breaking the Bokken and leaving a mark on the dummy. Not everyone had noticed, only Katase and Murayama. They looked to Lucius with wide eyes, possibly wondering if the boy they cared for was angry for some reason, but his posture did not seem like he was angry. This brought on curious looks on the faces of Katase and Murayama, both wanting to look into the mysterious innocent Shota brother of Issei Hyoudou.

Lucius' eyes had gone wide, realizing what he had done, he hoped that no one noticed. Lucius always realized some things about himself, like how he always had more strength than others, including people taller than him. He always got an extra boost of adrenaline, he never thought anything of it, but now it was all too much. Lucius wondered if something was wrong with him, he turned his head, hoping that no one noticed and his eyes connected with Katase and Murayama. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, hoping that he was not going to be in trouble.

"Katase-Sama, Murayama-Sama. It's nice to see you, I hope you are having a wonderful day."

Both girls looked to Lucius with small smiles, already getting used to his kind and outgoing behavior. They both walked towards him, their eyes never leaving the boy in front of them.

"Luci-Kun, are you ready to spar with Yumi Kiba? She also seems excited to spar, it would be a great match to see"

Lucius nodded, giving Katase and Murayama an answer.

"Oh, I am ready, I can't wait to spar against Yumi-Senpai"

Katase and Murayama smiled at Lucius, walking away and joining the other students on the bleachers, mostly they were girls on the Kendo Squad.

Lucius looked around, wondering if his sparring partner was around. He was curious to note that she was not, Lucius' eyes went over towards the bleachers. He noticed that Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima had come, possibly wanting to know how their fellow club member would do in this spar. Lucius' and Akeno's eyes connected for a couple of minutes, neither noticed that they were in a trance staring at one another. They were brought out of the trance when Rias tapped Akeno on the shoulder, giving her an amused grin.

As for Lucius, he turned away with a tomato red blush, he turned away from Akeno, not wanting to be caught or flustered any further. Lucius noted that a flock of boys with cameras had entered the Gym, he sighed and already knew they were here for Rias, Akeno, and Yumi. Lucius knew that was the only reason they would be here, he went over to the weapon rack and picked a Shinai. He felt more comfortable with it, and now he had to wait for Yumi.

Yumi Kiba entered the Gym, immediately the males started drooling, besides Lucius, who was still sitting down, ignoring the animal sounds that came from the males. Yumi was wearing a Sports Tank Top, it showed off her toned stomach, she was muscular but not overly so, like some female bodybuilders. The Tank Top emphasized the well-endowed bust of Yumi, which caught the attention of the Perverted Trio. Yumi also wore shorts that showed off her long and shapely legs, Yumi paid no attention towards the ogling males and went straight towards Lucius.

"Are you ready Lucius-Kun?"

Lucius looked towards Yumi, his eyes stayed on Yumi's face actually, never once casting an eye down her body, like he was completely unbothered or cared about the state of dress. He smiled back towards her, something that was contagious, Yumi smiled back at him.

"Yes, Yumi-Senpai, thank you for sparring with me!"

Yumi nodded, heading onto the blue mat that was the staging area for their spar, just as Lucius was about to head towards the mat. His brother, Issei walked towards him. Lucius arched an eyebrow, wondering what his brother was doing here.

"Onii-Chan? What are you doing?"

Issei sat down next to Lucius, giving him a sideways one-arm hug. Lucius knew something was up, but he was still wondering what his brother wanted.

"I am here to give my Otouto some advice, now here it is. If you get in close and you see nothing but her Oppai, you cop a feel..."

Issei had stated his _advice,_ with a perverted grin on his face, as his hands were pumping, like they were softly caressing a girl's breasts. Lucius looked at his brother with a deadpan face, already expecting and decided to pull Issei's Cheek for a while, chastising his brother like a mother would,

"Bad Onii-Chan! No Lewd thoughts!"

Issei walked away with his head down, his feet dragging along, as he sat next to his friends but smiled once he sat down and he gave his brother a thumbs up. Lucius shook his head but smiled back at his brother. Lucius could not help it, his Onii-Chan was always there for him, it was something that he always noticed and he hoped never changed...

Lucius checked to make sure he had everything, he had his wristbands. He was ready, he grabbed his Shinai and walked towards the sparring stage. He saw Yumi with her back turned, seemingly looking towards Rias and Akeno, both exchanging weird looks. He sighed, knowing that something was secretly going on, and never to be impolite, Lucius watched the interaction. He noticed that Rias and Akeno occasionally spared glances towards him, he arched an eyebrow when Akeno had a lingered gaze on his body and seductively licked her lips...

 _'Could she like me? Maybe I should ask her to Magical Con? Would she like to go!?"_

Lucius is brought out of his thoughts when he notices that Akeno has turned around, her cheek slightly stained red, while Rias grins at her. Lucius turns back to Yumi, he notices her stance is very good and not many openings could be seen, her stance is one of a warrior or seasoned swordsmen.

Lucius takes his stance, he takes the stance of a duelist, having to do with his small frame. Lucius has his left arm behind his back, while his right arm is tucked in towards his hip, but also stays straight and upright, pointing towards Yumi. His footwork is exceptionally well, drawing a raised eyebrow from Yumi and Rias. Not that he noticed, his right leg was placed in front and his left leg was behind, Lucius looked to Yumi with a questioning look on his face that made him look adorable, which was what Yumi and Akeno thought.

Yumi shot forward, not using any of her Knight Speed. She was incredibly fast naturally as well, and as she was about to strike Lucius, he jumped back, but he added flair by cartwheeling. Yumi looked at Lucius with a small look of surprise before running towards him again, hoping to land a strike on the Shota, but all she got was air, as Lucius dodged all of the strikes that Yumi was trying to land on him...

Rias, Akeno, and Issei were incredibly surprised. Rias and Akeno were differently surprised, Yumi had been trained by Souji Okita. Souji was in the peerage of Sirzechs Lucifer, formerly Gremory. So to see that Lucius was dodging the strikes, with relative ease was a surprise to Rias and Akeno. They both looked at one another, thinking that the younger Hyoudou had some knowledge of the supernatural, little did they know that was not the reason.

Issei, on the other hand, was surprised at his brother. He did not know that his brother had this type of skill, he felt a little jealous that his brother was already better than him at something. Although a better part of himself was proud and happy for his brother, maybe his brother could train him in the style of fighting that he was using. Issei got out of his thoughts, looking back to the fight.

' _Is it me, or did Yumi-Senpai get faster?'_

Lucius thought, he could not help but notice that Yumi's movements started to get faster, it was so fast that some of her movements were a blur to him. Lucius rolled out the way, when Yumi came out of nowhere, trying to land another strike. Lucius never noticed, but his wristband from the Vatican started to glow like it was protecting the wearer. It was glowing white, and only some people would have noticed that his Shinai was also giving off a faint white aura. Lucius rushed forward with unknown speed, and started to trade strikes with Yumi, who matched him, but was also surprised that he matched her speed also...

Rias and Akeno's eyes went wide, they also could not help but flinch when they felt a blessed object present in the gym. Rias looked at Akeno, arching an eyebrow, but Akeno's eyes were focused on Lucius, or specifically his wrist. She noticed that it had been glowing, Rias noticed where Akeno was looking and her eyes widened once again, possibly looking larger than before...

' _Is it possible? Could it be that he is associated with the church? Koneko has stated he attends church with his family,'_

Lucius and Yumi were still trading blows, but they both backed off when they noticed that neither was going to gain the upper hand. This time, Lucius, taking Yumi by surprise shot forward, he landed a quick and precise vertical slash of his Shinai. Yumi though traded the strike back, using her Knight Speed to land a downwards slash on the sword arm of Lucius, both were no longer holding back and they knew it.

"Ara! Ara! Yumi-Senpai is no longer playing a game, I shall reply the same..."

The voice that Lucius had used was one that a certain Ultimate Sadist used when _pleasuring_ Stray Devils, it sent chills down the spine of Akeno, Yumi, Rias, and Issei. Only one of them got hot and bothered hearing the voice. The others got a different chill and felt like something terrible was about to happen...

Lucius shot forward, not even realizing that his Shinai was basically turned into a Holy-Sword. The amount of light that was coming off of it was blinding to the devils, who turned away from the light. Although to the humans, they would have just thought that it was sunlight coming from the window that acted as the roof for the gym.

Yumi, now deciding that enough was enough, shot forward, using the full extent of her Knight Piece. She disarmed Lucius, and tripped him up, pressing her Bokken at his neck with a soft smile adorning her face. She enjoyed the spar while it lasted, but she would have been killed if that Holy-Sword touched her, but Yumi heard a small voice in the back of her head whispering,

'Kill him! He deserves it, he is wielding a Holy-Sword!"

Yumi shook her head, not wanting the past to get to her now, but she knew in her mind that Lucius had not wielded a 'True' Holy Sword. She was after a True Holy Sword, and eventually, it would come to her. Yumi got out of her hazy mind, realizing that she had her Bokken still pressed to neck of Lucius,

"Do you yield?"

Lucius nodded, smiling towards Yumi, her smile was infectious and he could not help but smile back. Lucius took the offered hand that Yumi had placed in front of him, both grunting from the sore muscles that they now had. Lucius looked at his Vatican Wristband, he rubbed his palm over it and smiled. Lucius never noticed that Yumi flinched and backed away when he was touching the wristband,

"That was fun Yumi-Senpai, I would love to do that again sometime, really try and improve my skills as a swordsman."

Yumi nodded absently, not really paying attention to what Lucius was saying, but staring at the wristband that was on Lucius. She could feel the Holy Energy that was coming off of it, Yumi stepped forward and had to resist the urge to flinch. She looked towards Lucius with a disarming smile,

"Lucius-Kun, where did you get that Wristband, it seems almost blessed"

Yumi hoped that Lucius did not pick up the true meaning of her words, not wanting to reveal what she and the ORC were to the boy. Lucius seemed to not notice, looking at Yumi with that childlike innocent smile, Yumi had a thought that he was too good for this world. She came out of her little thought bubble when Lucius spoke up,

"I got it on a trip to The Vatican, my mom bought it for me. The guy we bought it from said it was blessed, and I believe it..."

Yumi's smile faded and went to locker room to change, she never noticed that Lucius was looking at her with raised eyebrows, wondering why the princess was looking into his wristband so much. He walked away, hoping to find Koneko at lunch, knowing that the girl would have an insanely amount of sweets, Lucius' eyes go wide when he realizes that he left his chocolate bar in his locker and Koneko knows the combination, Lucius dives into a sprint, hoping to beat his best friend towards his locker...

* * *

 ** _Kuoh Academy ~ Girl's Locker Room_**

Yumi had changed into her School Attire, wanting to report to her King about the wristband that Lucius had. Luckily, Rias and Akeno had walked into the locker room, sitting down on the benches that Yumi was opposite. They both waited to hear and see what the Holy-Based Wristband of Lucius was about, Yumi sat down opposite also and went into detail,

"I assume that you saw the Holy Energy that was coming off of that Wristband?"

Rias and Akeno nodded, and they especially felt bad for Yumi, considering her past and the fact that she was in contact with the Shinai and Wristband. They wanted to know how Yumi was doing after being in the vicinity of the object but she seemed fine, it seemed to them that Lucius had no idea on how to direct the energy of the Wristband, something that could have injured or killed Yumi.

"Well, at first I thought it was something else, but then as the spar went on and on, it started to get more thick and powerful. It was like Lucius was upgrading himself as the battle went off, when I used my Knight Speed, the Holy-Energy increased. It was like the Wristband reacted to the power of my Evil Piece,"

Rias' and Akeno's eyes widened, never hearing of that sort of item ever. It was truly amazing and required more examination, but they could nothing unless Lucius allowed them to have the Wristband for a while. They already knew that would happen, Rias looked at Akeno and thought maybe that Lucius could go on a date with Akeno, and Akeno could inquire about the Wristband. Only Rias would not allow that happen, it was wrong and she did not want to use her friend's feelings like that, they could find out about the Wristband another way.

"Is it possible that you could spar against Lucius another time? Just to see how the Wristband truly reacts,"

Yumi looked to Rias with wide eyes, she had already come into contact with the thing and felt terrible, although she did not display on the outside, it was frightening to be near the Wristband. She looked at Rias and shook her head, Rias sighed, but then remembered that Koneko had been around Lucius, who possibly had the Wristband on at all times. Rias was going to question Koneko about it later, but she already had a theory about the Wristband.

"Girls, you remember that Koneko has been around Lucius since the beginning of the school year?"

They both nodded, remembering when Koneko enrolled and immediately befriended Lucius. Akeno and Yumi caught on, already guessing where Rias was going.

"Why didn't Koneko react to the Wristband? I believe that the Wristband is blessed to protect the Wearer against Devils that would harm Lucius, in this case, Yumi. Even though it was a spar, The Holy Energy reacted and protected Lucius, the only way it knew how..."

Each of them looked at the other, wondering what they were going to do, although they knew that there was nothing they could do. If the Wristband perceived them to be a threat, it would react. They each sighed, heading out of the locker room and towards the ORC, to enjoy their lunch.

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

Lucius made it to his locker, still dressed in his Gym Attire. He saw a note on it and it read,

 _'Thank you for the chocolate bar Lucius,'_

A Kitten was seen at the end of the sentence, smiling at him, Lucius crumpled the note in his hand, he whispered in a dark, sinister, but somehow childlike voice,

" _No one steals my chocolate, no one! You will pay dearly Koneko-Chan, you will pay!"_

Lucius sighs, walking towards the Boy's Locker Room and quickly changing. He rolls up the sleeves of his jumper, giving view to his wristbands. Although he realizes this was a mistake when the girls started to shout whisper,

" _He watches, Miracle Levia-Tan, I want him to have Magical Babies with me..."_

 _"Luci-Kun, please make love to me while I watch Magical Girl Sera-Tan,"_

Lucius starts to walk faster, not wanting to be jumped and whatever else they plan to do to in this very public hallway. Lucius finds himself outside for Lunch, he notices Koneko sitting at a table by herself and eating a chocolate bar. _HIS Chocolate Bar_ , Lucius sprints towards Koneko, not even realizing that everyone is watching him with Heart Eyes, actually the Female population is. The Male population was sharpening their pitchforks as he ran, Lucius neither paid attention to them and was solely focused on his chocolate bar.

Reaching the table, Lucius dives for his Chocolate bar, but Koneko snatches it away from his reach and quickly munches all of it. She lets out a large burp, she sheepishly ducks her head and blushes a furious red.

Lucius looks towards her with narrowed eyes but still sits down next to her. He grabs his backpack and places it on the table, he notices a soft meowing sound and he sees Koneko doing her best puppy-dog eyes impression, actually, Koneko has the best Puppy-Dog eyes impression. So much that Lucius forgives her, he gives her another bag of sweets that he kept in his backpack for her.

Lucius pulls out his Bento Box and sighs, just as he was about to dig in and enjoy his lunch, he heard screaming coming from opposite him and Koneko. Lucius over to see his fellow Kendo Club members chasing his brother and his friends, Lucius sighed, knowing that he had to save his brother...

"See you later Koneko, I have to go save my brother from being pummeled,"

Lucius pet Koneko on the head as he walked away, getting a soft purr from the girl. Lucius turned back to Koneko with confusion written all over his face, Koneko once again bowed her head, her cheeks turning a rosy hue.

Lucius walked close to the sound of Bokken meeting flesh, as he got closer, he noticed that it was Matsuda and Motohama that the Kendo Club were punishing. He also noticed that Issei was no longer with Motohama or Matsuda, Lucius' eyes widened. Had his brother escaped the wrath of the Kendo Club? It was surprising and weird,

Lucius had never known his brother to be sporty. Lucius sighed, wanting to find his brother and he walked deeper to where he thought his brother would be, not even noticing that he was getting closer towards the Occult Research Club building.

Lucius found his brother, he was catching his breath after all the running he did to escape the Kendo Club. Issei looked up and saw his brother,

"What did you do Onii-Chan?"

Issei looked to his brother with a mock hurt look, but Lucius could tell that there was some real hurt in his eyes, immediately Lucius regretted saying the statement to his brother, he did not want to always think his brother was perverted, but sometimes he judged his brother too quickly. Lucius bowed his head in apology to his brother, but Issei did not see it and talked to his brother in a soft voice

"I did nothing Otouto, it was Matsuda and Motohama. I went along yes, but I did not peep at all..."

Lucius looked at his brother with wide eyes, just as he about to respond to his brother, Issei and Lucius turned their heads. Feeling like they were being watched, looking around the forest, they noticed that no one there, or no one that they could see...

The brothers shared a look and looked towards the window, it was here that the brothers laid their eyes on Rias Gremory, actually, one of the brothers' eyes were on Rias. The other was looking to raven-haired beauty, Akeno Himejma. The Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, both of them gave the brothers little smiles before they walked back inside their clubroom...

Lucius mustered up the courage and started walking up the steps towards the Occult Research Club, Lucius stopped at the threshold, he felt a tingling feeling and felt like he should leave, but did not and continued going on, or he would have until he heard his brother call out to him...

"Lucius, where are you going?"

Lucius turned his head to his brother, he decided to blunt and say it out loud, neither knowing that Rias and Akeno could hear the conversation from the window,

"I'm going to ask Akeno-Chan on a date..."

Issei's eyes widened and was surprised at his brother's bluntness, he gave his brother a thumbs up and nod, encouraging him to ask the girl on a date.

Lucius nodded back to his brother, thanking him for his support and made him away around the numerous floors that occupied the Old school building, Lucius passed a door that had yellow tape on it and warning signs, he walked past it and walked towards the door that he knew had to be the clubroom for the Occult Research Club.

' _Come on Lucius! You can do this! She's just a girl, a really beautiful girl, but a girl none the less, what other way could you ask her to go out with you?_

Lucius starts to feel uncomfortable, the various scenarios playing out in his head were not good. He sighed and simply knocked on the door, his eyes widened when he heard footsteps and the door opened to reveal the woman he had a crush on since the beginning of the school year, he sighed,

"Ara? Lucius, I did not know you would be coming, I would have prepared _something_ for my Kohai.."

Lucius did not get the double meaning behind Akeno's words and simply tilted his head in confusion, wondering why he would have told Akeno, he came here by mustering the courage. Lucius heard Akeno let out a small giggle, but to hear it sounded like a graceful laugh, he looked at her with adoring eyes, hoping that he could convey what he felt for the girl at that moment.

Akeno, on the other hand, knew that Lucius would be coming up, considering that she and Rias heard the conversation from the large window that was still open. Akeno knew at that moment, Lucius shared the same feelings as she did for him, Rias had been teasing her nonstop about it and it was weird. Considering she was used to being the one to mostly teasing Rias about relationships and activities, Akeno also hoped that Lucius did not miss her say _her Kohai_ , cause she was going to claim him like no other...

"A- A- Akeno-Chan, I was wondering if your busy tomorrow?"

Akeno looked at him with a saucy smile, her head tilted and her arms crossed under her bust, giving much more notice to them then needed. Akeno pouted when Lucius paid attention only to her face, she was going to change his innocence when they went on the date, but Akeno remembered that she and Rias needed to discuss the recent _crows_ in the area.

"I am Luci-Tan, I have a club meeting with Rias tomorrow."

Lucius smile faltered, but he quickly placed a fake one back in place, he was not that quick as Akeno saw the falter and wanted to take him into her arms and comfort him. Rias stepped forward, showing herself towards Lucius, who had probably not known that she was listening to the conversation. Rias smiled towards them both,

"Ah, Akeno I can handle that _thing_ tomorrow, do not worry,"

Rias gave Akeno a small smile, not once teasing her friend, but encouraging her to find happiness and forget about the past she had. Akeno nodded back and smiled towards Rias, who went back into the club room but still listened to the conversation.

Lucius' face was something that Akeno could smile at for ages, he looked like a kid who just won a prize from a claw machine, he was truly happy that he could now ask her out on a date. Lucius walked forward once again, invading the personal space of Akeno, not that she minded.

"I Guess I am free Luci-Tan"

Lucius could barely contain his nerves and simply blurted it out,

"Akeno will you go with me to Magical Con tomorrow? Or anywhere else I do not mind!"

Akeno was honestly okay with going to Magical Con, she knew it was Serafall's show. She did remember quite a bit of it, she also noticed that Lucius rambled quite a bit and he was nervous. It was adoring to Akeno, hoping that she brings out his nerves in her own way...

"I would love to go with you to Magical Con, pick me up at the shrine, tomorrow after school..."

Lucius nodded, he waited for Akeno to enter the Club Room, finally, she closed the door and Lucius sprint down the hallway of the Old School Building, he was doing a variety of dance moves when he suddenly blurted out,

"I Got The Date With Akeno-Chan!"

Lucius never noticed Koneko walking towards the room and past him, simply too focused on enjoying the moment of asking the girl of his dreams out. Lucius walked out of the Old School Building, still doing dances and such, never once stopping...

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Club Room**_

Akeno sighed as she closed the door, but she blushed once she heard Lucius shout outside. She had never known the boy placed so much on that date, she would do her best to make it _v_ ery _enjoyable_ for him. Akeno stopped living in her small dream world once she heard a giggle, she looked to her right and saw Rias, who was trying and failing to hold in her giggling.

Akeno looked at her with a smile, but it was anything but the kind and welcoming one that she showed to the others of the academy, no this was a smile that promised torture...and lots of it. Akeno's eyes flashed with yellow, but Rias thought it was the sun reflecting off of her violet eyes,

"I remember what you said to me Akeno, I certainly remember what you said and it was hard not to remember..."

Rias brought a closed hand towards her mouth, clearing her throat and doing her best impression of Akeno's voice,

" _He's not man enough for me Rias, I need a man that can satisfy 'all' my needs..."_

Rias giggled as she finished the spot on, in her opinion, impression of Akeno. While the said person being imitated looked at Rias with a closed eye smile, something that was spooky and weird, but someone Akeno made it look cute. Akeno walked towards Rias, who was sitting at her desk, Akeno placed both of her hands on the desk and leaned down towards Rias, speaking in a whisper, but due to her enhanced hearing as a Devil, she heard it like Akeno was speaking normally.

"Ara Ara Buchou, we both know that I did not mean that, but maybe I will _satisfy all his needs_ , maybe he's into S&M Play! Just thinking about the Innocent Shota taking me for I am worth, it gets me all hot, maybe I can break some of that innocence on that date, meanwhile, you don't have a date Buchou"

Rias growled towards Akeno, leveling her longest friend with a glare, Akeno continued to stare. Although Rias did not consider dating for a certain reason, she just hoped when the time came that there was a way out of it. They were interrupted when the monotone voice of Koneko rung out in the room,

"Pervert, you cannot corrupt Lucius,"

Akeno turned around, looking to Koneko with a smile that spoke of what she was going to do with Lucius, or that was simply what Akeno wanted to portray to her friend. She knew it was getting on her nerves, but Akeno being who she was, wanted to revel in the annoyance and protectiveness that Koneko held over Lucius, it was funny to watch her usually emotionless friend. It looked like Lucius did some good with her in the school year, something that was appreciated by Rias and Akeno.

"Koneko, do you know his deepest desires? Everyone has them, and Lucius is no different. I guarantee that he is not the innocent boy he portrays himself to be, I can guarantee that I will make all his wildest dreams come true..."

Koneko gave a cold glare towards her fellow peerage member, but Koneko herself did not understand why she was getting so protective over Lucius. She remembered the time before Akeno when it was just her and Lucius. She was not jealous of Akeno, she saw sure of that, but she was used to when Lucius was with her and talked to her. It was one of the good and grateful she had. She did not want Lucius to change into something he was not, she did not want him to become like his brother. Koneko ignored the girls that were giving her curious looks,

"So what are you going to wear Akeno?"

Rias and Akeno soon went into girl mode, something that they barely had time for, with their lives as devils, they took what they could get. Akeno's date would prove to be one of those moments, although neither of the girls noticed the small smile that Koneko gave towards them. Something that was rare.

* * *

School had just ended, Issei Hyoudou was walking home with his brother, who was still giddy and Issei could not help but be happy for his brother. Although Issei could not help but be a little jealous, his brother had a date with one of the Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy. Issei wanted a date, and he would do anything to get one, out of nowhere, a girl wearing a purple blouse, which was only buttoned up to the middle, giving a slight view to her cleavage. She also wore a high waist green skirt, that gave view to her long legs.

Issei was shocked that this beautiful girl was looking at him with adoring eyes, but neither of the brothers noticed that Lucius' Vatican Wristband was reacting to the girl's presence. Lucius although had come off of his high, he was looking at the girl with slightly narrowed eyes, he had never seen her around Kuoh. He was sure that the next academy was in the town over, so he got suspicious. He waited for to speak and see what she wanted with his brother,

"Are you Issei Hyoudou"

Lucius looked at Issei, he saw his brother nodding enthusiastically. Lucius wondered how his brother could not notice the weird behavior this girl was portraying, it was obvious to anyone that she did not go to their school. Lucius walked off to the side, wanting to watch how this would go and how would he step in if the girl had bad intentions.

"Would you go out with me!?"

Lucius' and Issei's eyes widen, both letting out an intelligent,

"Eh!?"

Issei turned to look at his younger brother, who was scratching his head, looking at the girl with some suspicion. Issei turned back to look at the girl with a small smile, Lucius, and the girl could tell, it was genuine, something that made Lucius smile back at his brother, knowing there were times that his brother could not be the pervert...

"I'm Yumma Amano, I have been watching you this past week, I did not know how to ask you and I decided now would be the best time..."

Lucius snorted, drawing attention to himself as the girl looked at him with a glare, something that Issei did not seem to notice, but the girl then backed away, seemingly sensing about the boy that made her nervous. Lucius looked at the girl with a small frown, wondering what he had done to make her nervous all of a sudden.

"Well thank you Yumma, I would love to go out with you..."

Yumma smiled towards Issei, her cheeks turned a rosy hue, but Lucius knew it was fake. He was now more suspicious of this girl, she came out of nowhere and immediately asked his brother on a date. He would just warn his brother to be careful, hoping that he was proved wrong in his thinking, but he had a feeling that he was not wrong.

"Great! I'll be at the mall, after school finishes!

Lucius once again frowned, every school finishes a different time, how would Issei be able to know when her school finished. Lucius narrowed his eyes towards the girl, but kept his mouth shut, wanting to wait until the girl was gone and then he could talk to his brother. Soon enough, Yumma walked away. Issei watched her hips sway as she walked, but was suddenly smacked up the head, and growled. He turned to face his brother who was giving him a look,

"Be careful Onii-Chan, she doesn't seem genuine, and we have never seen her. If she had been watching you for a week, we would have noticed her..."

Issei nodded absently, he was barely listening to what his brother was saying. Lucius sighed, walking away and being followed by a reluctant Issei. Lucius hoped that his brother would have fun on the date, but he could not help this feeling that something bad was going to happen.

* * *

The next day at school was surprising, Issei had brought his girlfriend, showing her off towards Motohama and Matsuda. The two perverts were jealous, they got even more jealous once they learned that Lucius had a date with Akeno. One of the School Mascots going on a date with one of the Great Ladies, it was like a fairytale come true. Although many of the girls and boys threatened death towards Lucius, while the other girls had freaked out about the new couple.

It did not help that every five seconds throughout the school day that Lucius and Akeno would sneak glances at one another. Or that Lucius would constantly be teased by Akeno in the weirdest of ways, Akeno would blush and giggle at the fact he was so innocent, he would barely understand the innuendos that she would drop. Something that added to his adorable factor.

Soon enough though, the end of school had come, Akeno and Lucius had to get ready for their dates when Lucius had made it home, he could not have been anymore nervous. He was trying his best to find out what to wear, it did not help that his brother tried to give him more pep talk. Lucius' room was a mess and reeked of different smells, the cologne he used smelled everywhere

Ultimately, Lucius settled on a formal tight fit shirt, black jeans, along with Black and Red sneakers. He also wore a leather jacket, that loosely hugged his body. Lucius sighed, remembering to wear his wristbands. He never went anywhere without them, Lucius left his home moments later, making sure to grab the Magical Con tickets, his nerves were still haywire but he was happy and he could not wait.

Finally, Lucius made it towards the shrine and was waiting for Akeno, he was going over everything in his head, hoping that he could make this date perfect for Akeno. His thought process stopped when he saw Akeno, he was sure that he had never a true beauty until now. She was truly the definition of beauty, Lucius walked forward and kept his eyes trained on her face, although for the first time in his life, Lucius found his eyes trailing over her body. Something that Akeno was very happy for,

"Wow Akeno-Chan, you look wow..."

Lucius was simply speechless, not knowing how to truly converse his shock and happiness at the way she was dressed.

Akeno wore a black leather jacket with a purple T-shirt, although it seemed the shirt was too tight and strained against her bust, something that Lucius tried his best to keep his eyes away from. Although he was trying and failing, she also wore faded blue jeans that were also conveniently tight, it showed off her legs and wide hips. Her hair was out of its ponytail, instead, it was long and wavy, something that also captured the eyes of Lucius. Akeno topped off what she was wearing with black pumps.

"Ara Ara, I never expected to make you speechless Luci-Chan"

Lucius blushed up a storm, he turned red even more when Akeno grabbed his hand and walked off. Lucius continued at Akeno in awe, something that Akeno was welcoming with joy. It was nice to have someone look at her face, instead of her boy, she knew most of the males within the academy that they viewed her as a prize to be won. Now she was on a date with someone that viewed her as a person and wanted to enjoy the time they had together.

They entered a cafe, seeing as the Magical Con was not to begin for another hour. Lucius and Akeno entered a cafe called, ''Kuoh: Re'', Akeno had stated that it was a new coffee/cafe shop that opened up. Lucius and Akeno took a booth, but if Lucius was paying attention, he would have noticed that Akeno tensed once she entered the cafe.

A Young waitress came towards them, but Akeno noticed that the waitress tensed once she saw Lucius, bringing a small frown on her face. Wondering what cafe had they just entered,

"Hello my name is Itori and I will be your server today, what can I get you?"

Lucius frowned when he heard the name, he had a feeling that he heard the name before, but could not for the life of him know why. He looked at Itori, he noticed that she had a buxom figure, something that she obviously noticed as well, because of the revealing clothes she wore. she was wearing a black corset dress with sheer neck and arms and a ruffled skirt and shoes. She also had long, peachy orange hair, parted down the center and worn loose. She was attractive, but Lucius simply focused on her face, not once casting his eyes downwards, acting like the true gentlemen his mother raised him to be.

"Hello nice to meet you, I would like a sandwich and soda, thank you for the service, Itori-San"

Itori nodded, trying to not let seeing him get to her, she turned to Akeno with concealed jealously and a strained smile. Something that went noticed by the said person, who was now confused but still a little happy, considering that this woman was on par with her in terms of beauty.

"And, what would you like Miss?"

Itori looked at Akeno with a smile on the outside, on the inside she was seething and waiting to see if the Devil would make a move on Lucius,

"I would like the same as Luci-Chan, Itori-San"

Akeno let out the 'Luci-Chan' purposely, wanting to know the reaction of the person in front of her, she was shocked to see that Itori simply nodded. walking away from the booth. Akeno turned back to see Lucius staring at her with adoration, this made Akeno blush and blurt out,

"What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Akeno let out the question without meaning too, she realized then that she was as nervous as he was, considering that this was mostly both their first dates. She bowed her head, blushing, but turned red even more when Lucius let out,

"You look like an angel, truly."

Akeno muttered that she was not, but Lucius did not hear it and he placed his hand over hers, they both looked into each other's eyes and simply enjoyed that small moment that they had.

Lucius and Akeno had ten minutes to get to the convention, they enjoyed the time at the cafe and even adored desert. Although Lucius had turned red at the lewd thoughts that entered his head, he prided himself on being different and not a perverted person like his brother's friends, but Lucius learned something else. Akeno was definitely someone that enjoyed teasing and watching him squirm, Lucius remembered when Akeno ran her foot up and down his shin, of course, she pretended like she was not doing anything and continued eating.

Lucius still remembered the other teasing that Akeno had done, something that was still on his mind now.

Lucius and Akeno made it towards the Magical Con with time to spare, but Lucius was looking around for Serafall. He hoped to find her and wonder why she had known his name, he did not. Lucius and Akeno were sought out, an agent of Serafall had given them V.I.P passes. Telling them they had access. Walking into the convention, Lucius and Akeno had seen so many cosplayers, it was funny and nice to see, but it was a bit uncomfortable for them, when they saw hairy men, wearing the Magical Girl costume...

"So what do you want to do first Akeno?"

Akeno's eye caught something and she was practically salivating at the mouth, it was a survival that players had to defeat various villains that appeared throughout the Miracle Levia-Tan. Lucius could not help but smile at the excited Akeno, but he had a feeling that she was excited for a different reason besides a thrill to play the game. Lucius was launched forward when Akeno grabbed his hand, practically running towards the game station.

"Your really excited Akeno-Chan!"

Lucius blurted out, Akeno turned to face and weirdly her cheeks were red and her eyes were hazy. Lucius thought that was a weird for playing a video game, little did he know that he was about to witness a whole different side to Akeno Himejima...

"Watch me play the game Luci-Chan!"

Akeno stepped forward, her face showing a small excited smile. Level One had begun, and Akeno had started to play the game...

 _Thirty Minutes Later..._

Akeno was still playing the game, she had drawn a crowd, she was on Level Ten. She was battling the Evil Witch Sorceress, Gabriel.

Lucius had been witness to the brutal and sadistic playing style of Akeno Himejima, it was clear to Lucius that she was skilled and toying with the game's enemies, weirdly he enjoyed seeing Akeno like this. It kinda appealed to him, he even got himself a chair and some popcorn, enjoying the show at hand.

"Aww Don't die yet Gabby-Chan, we're not done _playing!"_

The voice that Akeno used sent chills down Lucius' spine, although soon enough, she had to finish the game. Akeno had gained the high score, the host of the event had gifted Akeno with a Magical Girl outfit.

Lucius imagined Akeno in the outfit and he nearly fainted, he never imagined that anyone could look so beautiful. Of course, this was his imagination, but maybe one day, Akeno would wear the Magical Girl Outfit?

"What ya thinking about Luci-Chan"

Lucius shook his head, looking at Akeno with a sheepish smile, he muttered under his breath but Akeno did not hear and asked,

"What was that?"

Lucius looked at Akeno with another sheepish smile, but spoke clear and loud, only for Akeno to hear...

"You in a Magical Girl costume..."

Akeno blushed, now wanting to strike against his innocence, she knew that he was not the Innocent Shota he portrayed himself to be. Akeno walked towards Lucius' side, grabbing his arm and hugging them into her breasts,

"Anything _specific_ thoughts? Like, am I doing anything in these thoughts of yours?"

Lucius tilted his head in confusion,

"Why you would be doing anything Akeno-Chan?"

Akeno shook her head, Akeno and Lucius started to walk around, although they were handed various things, including a weird sheet of paper that had a pink magical circle with various symbols, Akeno looked at it with a strained smile, while Lucius was just confused. Although they did not let it take away from their good time.

* * *

 _ **End of The Date Akeno's Shrine**_

"I really had a good time Lucius, I would like to do it again, especially that game.."

Lucius smiled at the girl, he stepped forward, wanting to be brave, but he chickened out and hugged her instead. Akeno had a disappointed look on her face, they stopped hugging once they heard a chuckle come from behind them...

" _Well if this is not lovely, we have a Dirty Hybrid going on a date with a Youkai of all things..."_

Akeno takes a step in front of Lucius, knowing what this person was but not what it wanted. Akeno conjured lightning in her hand, Lucius took a step away from Akeno, looking confused and scared...He did not know what to do

"What are you doing here Fallen!? He has no part in this!"

The Fallen took a step closer, revealing himself to the trio, His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora. He also revealed a pair of black wings, something that made Lucius point a shaky finger towards him...

"W- W- W- Who is that Akeno?"

"My name is Dohanseek, and I have been ordered by Azazel-Sama to eliminate you! Prepare to die!"

Dohanseek shot forward with blinding speed, to Lucius, and tried to impale him with a Light-Spear but was stopped when Akeno used her own wings as a Devil, activating her Rook Piece, she punched Dohanseek, but he dodged the blow, grabbing Akeno's arm and threw her into the gates of the shrine.

"Akeno! No, please be okay, please be okay!"

Lucius ran to the unconscious body of Akeno, not paying attention to Dohanseek. He just wanted to make sure Akeno was okay, nothing else mattered at that moment.

"Time to die! You will not be a threat to us!"

Dohanseek conjured up another Light-Spear, he launched it towards Lucius, who was not paying attention, simply checking on Akeno. The Light-Spear nearly found its target, but a Red Tentacle stopped the Light-Spear, it was crushed inside the tentacle. Dohanseek took a step back away, knowing who these creatures were...

A figure dropped down from above, landing perfectly in a crouched position. The figure revealed itself to be a woman, due to the buxom figure that was on display. Although the trenchcoat did well enough hiding certain features of the woman, also the woman wore a mask, making sure she was not identified by people who would see her. The mask was a noseless carnival clown mask with a toothy grin. The mask has a heart with three dots as its right eye and a clover as its left eye with spades besides them and a protruding chin.

"A Ghoul...I must kill the boy, I will not allow you to get in my way..."

The woman tilted her head, she spoke in a muffled voice that sounded familiar to Lucius, but he was still not paying attention all that well.

"Do you really that I am going to let you hurt _my Lucius!? I am going to devour you! DIE FALLEN ANGEL!"_

The Ghoul rushed forward, using her speed as a Ghoul to stand in front of Dohanseek, who dodged a tentacle that had come towards him. Dohanseek knew the thing that this ghoul had was the range, but he did not know much about Ghouls. He was going off rumors he heard,

Dohanseek conjured up a Light-Sword, immediately though another tentacle comes towards him. Dohanseek escaped in time but used his wings. Dohanseek dived back down and sliced off one of the tentacles. Only to see that the ghoul regenerated the lost tentacle with two more, now having five...

'Impossible!'

The Ghoul and Dohanseek rushed towards each other, one wanting to protect Lucius, the other looking to kill...

* * *

Back with Lucius, he is crouched over Akeno's unconscious body, trying his best to wake her up, but she does not. Lucius sighs, running a hand over her face, Lucius decides to pick up Akeno, wanting to get to her a hospital. He, however, does not get far, standing behind him is a Fallen Angel, she wore black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Your brother was different, he was a pervert, but here you are, protecting a girl that you were scared of. It is endearing, but I am sorry, it's not my order, but you must die..."

Lucius turned around, looking at the woman with narrowed eyes, but his eyes widened once he felt a spear run through him. He looked at her with anger in his eyes, for the first time, Lucius Hyoudou held anger within his eyes...

Lucius fell to his knees, looking at the woman with the anger that he held before, but a questioning look in his eyes. His breathing soon got heavy, Lucius knew then that he did not have long

" _What did I ever do to you?"_

Lucius fell on his back, looking up at the violet sky...

 _"It was not you, but the sacred gear that God placed inside you, if you want to blame anyone, blame him"_

Lucius looked to his right, he noticed that Akeno was still unconscious and he sighed, he knew that he was going to die. He let loose a few tears, he would never see his family again...

" _I will miss you Issei, Mother, Father. I hope I lived up to your expectations..."_

Lucius closed his eyes, letting himself slip, little did he know that something activated inside his body, something that had died a long time ago...

 _'Save us Serafall, please save us!'_

* * *

 ** _Moments Later...(Picks up from where Serafall says she will save Lucius)_**

Serafall, Sirzechs, and Grayfia were crouched next to the body of Lucius Hyoudou. Neither had believed that he was alive, but they were proved wrong...

"Save him Serafall, this is our chance, we can have him back!"

Serafall nodded, summoning her Queen Piece, but all three of them suddenly felt a presence around them. It smelt like death, they all widened their eyes, already knowing who that could be. Opposite them was a mist of darkness, but the mist had eyes looking down at the form of Lucius,

"What do you want? I am saving him after all, something that you failed to do! Where were you!? Where were you!?"

The mist looks at Serafall with nothing in its eyes, simply return its eyes back to form of Lucius.

"Save him Serafall, but do remember, he was OUR King. Do remember that we will get him back, we always get back what is ours..."

Serafall narrows her eyes, wondering what The Mist meant, but before she could ask the question. The Mist dissapeared, not allowing her to ask a question, Serafall placed her hand on the cheek of Lucius,

"You've come back and I swear to you now, I will protect you, I will protect you from whatever wishes to harm you!"

* * *

 _From that moment, everything changed, from this single moment, Lucius Hyoudou had returned back to live, but he returned to life as something he never wished to be..._

 _How will he handle his life as a Devil, when he believes in God..._

* * *

 ** _A/N: Welcome to the Rewrite of He Who Walks on Both Sides,_**

 ** _This is already from the other story, but I hope that you will like it and continue with it...Also be ready for some AU!_**

 ** _Please Review, Fav, and Follow_**

 ** _Harems are down below if you have any questions, I will answer them in PM or the next chapter!_**

 ** _Lucius' Harem: Serafall, Akeno, Gabriel, Grayfia, Koneko, Gwynevere(Dark Souls), Gwyndolin(Dark Souls/Fem!Gwyndolin), Priscilla(Dark Souls), Ymir Fritz(Shingeki No Kyojin), Quelana(Dark Souls), Quelaan(Dark Souls) Itori_** _ **(Tokyo Ghoul),**_ ** _Eto_** _ **(Tokyo Ghoul),**_ ** _Touka(Tokyo Ghoul), Rize_** ** _(Tokyo Ghoul),_** ** _Yumi(Fem!Yuuto), Rossweise, Vali(Fem!Vali), Xenovia, Sona_**

 ** _Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina._**

 ** _That is it, for now, I know I am forgetting some, but if you want some added, lemme know..._**


	2. Volume I - Part II

**Response to Reviews**

 **BloodRaven46:**

 **Your review was not at a flame, I welcome Constructive Criticism!**

 **Now, firstly about Akeno, I'm not going to lie, that was a complete mistake on my part. For the first chapter, it was getting a bit long and I tried to rush, which was the first mistake and it led to Akeno using the Rook trait when she favors her Magic, won't happen again though!**

 **The naming of Lucius is a bit weird for a Japanese couple, but let us just say they are one of those odd couples, Haha. Honestly, I just wanted to keep the name the same.**

 **Please do not refrain from leaving a review again bud, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Scattershot98:**

 **Yes, Ghouls will feature in this story, considering that they were in the last write up of this story that was written but I did not actually have their Arc displayed. Many characters involved with this story will be from different fandoms and such, but otherwise, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **CrimsonAzazel:**

 **I do understand your dislike for the Gauntlets and such with sacred gears, not every sacred has to be a gauntlet, but I believe people just like it because of Issei and such. Although it is up to them, Lucius' Sacred Gear is not a Gauntlet, it is actually something from the Dark Souls franchise that will be showing up in this story a lot.**

 **Also, thank you for placing your hope into this story, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Without further ado, let us join our Innocent Shota...**

* * *

Lucius Hyoudou woke up with a groan, he did not know where he was, but he knew that he was not in his bed. He sighed and tried to sit up, so he could stretch, but he found his arms unable to move. His eyes went wide when he felt his arms trapped between two firm globes of flesh, Lucius tried to move his arms away, but whoever the people that were gripping his arms, was determined to not let them go.

Lucius looked at his side, his eyes widened when he saw the Magical Girl, Serafall in bed next to him. Lucius immediately averted his eyes, he saw her breasts and knew that was not a proper thing for a gentleman to do. Although his eyes had gone onto her face, noticing that she looked at peace when hugging his arm weirdly. He sighed, letting his arm be used as a snuggle bunny.

He looked to his other side and noticed a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids.

Lucius eyes, although trying to remain on her face, moved down her body and noticed that she was a buxom woman. His eyes went back over her face, he noticed that she was also smiling as she hugged his arm into her exposed breasts.

Something that caused Lucius confusion also, he had never met or had a full on conversation with these women. Lucius sighed, and got up and out of the bed. Quickly detaching himself from the women, who had loosened their grips. Lucius realized something, he was no longer wearing his clothes from his date with Akeno...

 _'My date? Akeno!? What happened to her!? Is she alright!?'_

Lucius looked around the room, hoping to find his clothes and he looked across the room, finding them neatly in a pile. With quick strides, he was across the room and placing his clothes on. Lucius looked down at his wrist, noticing that his wristbands were still on his wrists weirdly. Although he felt a little when he looked at the Wristband he got from the Vatican, he had no idea why though...

'I have to leave! I have no idea where I am, how will mother, father, and Issei react!? Do they even know I'm alive!?'

Lucius finally put on his clothes and was just about to leave until he heard a small cough from behind him, he was sure that the women were sleeping, but it turned out, he was wrong and turned around. He saw the silver-haired woman look at him with her beautiful red eyes and a small but noticeable grin on her face, she seemed to be finding this amusing, but Lucius did not and leveled her with a narrowed eye glare,

The woman in question just smiled back, not at all fazed or threatened by Lucius. She seemed to actually be blushing at the glare, but Lucius could not tell due to the narrowed eye glare that he was focusing on her red eyes. The woman just stood up and stretched, not feeling uncomfortable with showing her breasts to Lucius, she swayed over to Lucius, who simply continued to look at her with a narrowed eye glare,

"I'm Grayfia Lucifuge, it's nice to meet you...?"

Lucius sighed, knowing that he was going to get anywhere with being rude to someone who had not tried to harm him in some way. Lucius did move back, feeling uncomfortable with the way her scent was invading his personal space, it was almost like she was trying to seduce Lucius, but he thought differently from that.

"Lucius Hyoudou, I can't say it's been a pleasure to have my arms used as a snuggle bunny..."

Grayfia lets a giggle escape her and held a hand to her mouth, trying to stop her small bout of laughter. If someone heard the Ultimate Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer was laughing, then people would have a field day, thinking that the Ice Queen of Lucifer had an actual heart.

"Ah some men would be overjoyed to have such ladies on his arm, you're different I guess?"

Lucius gave Grayfia a blank look, something that was unexpected by Grayfia who eyebrows raised in question, Lucius stepped forward, not once caring about how her scent was starting to smell good to his nose, but he needed to get his point across.

"I am not most men, I am a man of honor and will not allow myself to be groped by women who have a fetish for boys like me!"

Grayfia simply moved back, knowing that she possibly insulted Lucius' honor. Although Lucius had calmed down, adopting an open stance, not wanting to come off as childish, but still, he had no idea where he was or who this woman was. He only knew her name and Lucius could never recall meeting her, but she seemed to know him, considering the way that her eyes were roaming his face and went down his body. Soon enough though, the other woman woke up and this was one that Lucius knew, Serafall...

"LU-TAAAN!"

Lucius' eyes went wide, Serafall had not been like this when they met, she seemed to be happy that he was awake for his reason, but suddenly pictures flashed in his mind. His face was going paler by the second, remembering what had happened to him, his hands roaming all over his chest, remembering the spear that had gone through him before he succumbed to darkness.

He looked at the women with suspicious eyes, backing away, until his back was pressed up against the wall. Lucius was scared, he had been stabbed and should be in heaven. He died, but somehow, he was here, how?

"What happened to me!?"

Serafall and Grayfia looked down, both expecting the question but not now and they knew that they should tell him soon. Although they wanted to spend time with Lucius, missing after all this time and how long they had gone on without him, Grayfia had closed off herself, the reason for her nickname as the Ice Queen of Lucifer. What happened to Lucius had changed them all, Grayfia had become a Stoic and Cold woman, not once showing emotion, but only to her best friend and her fellow female devil, Serafall Leviathan...

Serafall had become more hyperactive, something that Sirzechs, Akuja, Grayfia, and Falbium had noticed. She put more emotion into her act as a Child and Friendly, outgoing person that the facade had started to become true to herself. She had buried the memories of Lucius, not once going back, but only on the anniversary of that day, did she ever bring up old moments. Serafall was more than shocked when a boy who looked like Lucius and had the same name as Lucius, she never believed that reincarnation could be possible, but this was different, Lucius was right here, in front of her.

"I'll ask again, what happened to me? I should not be alive! It is not right!"

Both Serafall and Grayfia flinched when Lucius mentioned he should not be alive, Serafall stepped forward looking at Lucius with pleading eyes, Lucius relented his accusing eyes, not wanting to make Serafall sad. Lucius waited, wanting to know what happened or what they did that made him be here right now. Lucius always believed that he would ascend to heaven once he died, but he knew that he was not here, and he was worried, and rightly so.

"You died..."

Lucius nodded, giving Serafall a blank look that told her to continue, but Serafall gave him a pout, hoping that he would tell her to continue, she did not want to tell him this soon. She just wanted to spend time for a while, but Lucius was not letting up and looked at Serafall with a scowl, hoping that she would just get on with it. When it looked like she would not, Lucius looked at the other woman, Grayfia, who now had a Blank look on her face, like she was remembering something.

" _Oh really!? Did I die? I somehow must have forgotten! Sarcasm ladies_ , but I need to know, how am I here!?"

Grayfia narrowed her eyes towards Lucius, finding the sarcasm unneeded and unlike him in this situation, but she could not compare this Lucius to hers. It would not be fair, but she hoped that he still retained some of his habits. Serafall stepped forward, considering she was the one to turn him. She sighed and looked at Lucius' Violet eyes, hoping that he would forgive her, but knowing that she had to handle the consequences, it was the risk of being what they were...

"You, Lucius Hyoudou, died the night of your date with Akeno Himejima, Queen to Rias of Clan Gremory..."

Lucius and Grayfia looked at Serafall with varying expressions, Lucius face was disbelief and weirded out at the 180 change that Serafall had just done, thinking that she was always hyperactive, but here she was being serious and somewhat diplomatic.

Grayfia was different, never expecting her friend to reveal what they were to Lucius this early, she also expected for him to take it badly, considering that Serafall had informed her of him being a devout follower of Christianity, something that surprised her and it was not easy to surprise the Queen of Lucifer.

"Queen to Whom? Rias-senpai? What is going on!? Why am I here!?"

Serafall lets a small smile grow on her face, trying to soothe the temper of Lucius, but it only served to anger him more. Lucius wanted to know why he was here and how, he was suspecting there was more to this, but he knew they were not telling for some reason.

"Don't worry about that now, I am trying to welcome you into your life! Be patient Lu-Tan!"

Lucius looked at Serafall with a blank look, he was actually wondering if she was being serious right now, and if going by the look on Grayfia's face meant anything, she was thinking the same thing,

"Welcome Lu-Tan into your new life as Devil!"

Lucius looked from Serafall, then to Grayfia, back to Serafall, then to Grayfia, and finally back to Serafall. Grayfia was giving him a blank face, but by her posture, he could tell that she was caught off guard and it was something that was not done easily, Lucius though, he was the one that lost it then. He started to laugh, not believing it, or the better word, refusing to believe he was a Devil. These women were playing a joke on him, which was what he thought until...

Two wings popped out of Serafall's back, although they resembled more bat-like wings, Lucius looked to Serafall with a nervous smile, he suddenly started to whisper to himself, not wanting to believe it. He was furiously looking at the ground, his hands clenched into fists and with a gigantic roar, his hands were fused with the Touki in his body, that he did not know he was releasing, Lucius punched the wall of Serafall's room, making the whole room and surrounding area, quake...

Lucius turned his eyes to look at Serafall, with a glare that could stop a Dragon King itself,

"What. Have. You. Done. To. ME!?"

With each uttering of his words, Lucius was walking towards the woman with a deadly killing intent filling the air, although Serafall and Grayfia stood their ground, looking towards Lucius with nervous smiles, hoping that he would calm down, they would be wrong...

"Luci-Chan, w- w- w- we saved you! We thought it's what you wanted, you called out to me!"

Lucius stopped talking, bowing his head, but then looking back up towards Serafall with a watery smile, it was only then that he lifted his head, that Serafall and Grayfia noticed the tears falling from his face. They knew then that they had messed up, they knew that some people did take well to becoming devils, while others had firmly been against it, but slowly became okay with the idea, but Lucius reaction, this was different and they truly did not know how to deal with it.

"I never called out to you! I was fine with dying, I wanted to die, but this? It's wrong! I should not be alive, I am a plague on humanity, you mean to tell me that I am a devil and I am supposed to accept this!?"

Serafall and Grayfia eyes widened, never thinking that Lucius had wanted to die and reach heaven, his belief in a God that was no longer alive was strong. It was shocking to them, they immediately knew that Michael was already doing a great job in heaven, something that surprised them too. Serafall looked at Lucius with pleading eyes once again, but she could not actually look him in the eye, she would immediately avert her eyes, once he met hers. She was afraid, she never knew that he wanted to die, something that broke her and Grayfia's heart...

Lucius, on the other hand, looked at the ladies with nothing but anger, in a way, he knew that he could not be angry with them for saving his life, but still, it was his life, and he was happy with the life that he had led up to that point, he was a follower of God, but now he was supposedly a devil, he laughed, something that was crazed and unbelieving. Lucius was a follower of God, and now a Devil, Lucifer would be mocking him at this point, had his years of faith been for nothing? He was now a creature of greed and pride, Lucius sighed, walking towards the door. He was stopped when Serafall called out to him,

"Lucius where are you going?"

Lucius turned his head, looking towards his former idol with a soft glare, he simply shrugged, not really knowing where he was going, but knowing that he had needed to be alone. He simply bowed his head, not answering the Devil, but simply walking out of the room, Serafall and Grayfia would only hear his soft footsteps get quieter and quiet, only one thought went Serafall's head at the moment

'What have I done?'

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Town**_

Koneko Toujou was walking towards the Hyoudou household, wanting to walk to school with her best friend, Lucius. She did not hear how the date with Akeno went, considering he had not texted or called her, something that was suspicious on it own, Lucius and her always had their small conversations that she had enjoyed, she would always crack a small smile when he made her laugh, something that many people had not had the pleasure of doing. Little did Koneko know that she would find something out that would send her world crashing down on her,

Koneko finally made it to the Hyoudou household, she noticed Issei walking a bit sluggishly, but paid it no mind, only Koneko felt a familiarity with Issei, but she had only felt this type of familiarity with members of Rias' Peerage. She looked back to Issei and noticed the aura around, Koneko widened her eyes, realizing that Issei had been turned into a devil by Rias, but he also did not know. Koneko turned her eyes to the house, she felt two signatures within the house, but no Lucius, it was here that Koneko got worried about her friend, she had always been able to tell her friend's signature and scent, but she did not smell or sense it around the house, something that was sending her worries sky high...

Koneko knocked on the door, she saw that Issei and Lucius' mother had answered the door, something that soothed her worries, but when asked the question, her worries were back,

"Koneko have you seen Lucius? Issei has not seen him since last night before he left the house,"

Koneko looked to with a small smile, nodding her head that she had seen Lucius, but on the inside and worried that something had happened on the date with Akeno, but she needed to make sure that Mrs. and Mr. Hyoudou did not know, she knew that would make the situation worse, if what she was thinking was right, Lucius was either with Rias and Akeno, or something that she did not want to think about currently. She would not allow those thoughts to enter her head, she would only allow one thing through and it was the belief that Lucius was alive and fighting.

"Uh, he's at school, but I just wanted to inform that he is spending the night at my house for a project,"

Koneko laced her words with a slight compulsion spell, knowing that would have to believe her. Mrs. Hyoudou beamed at Koneko with a smile and wink, while Koneko was wondering what that was about and also where was going with that wink, she sighed, not having time to deal with this. Koneko with cat-like agility had started to run towards Kuoh Academy, already surpassing Issei who had left minutes before her. Koneko ignored all the awed responses that she was getting, only wanting to pay attention towards one problem now, she needed to find Lucius, no matter the cost...

Koneko had run towards the ORC wanting to find out where Lucius was from Akeno, she knew that Akeno must know, but if she did not, then something bad had definitely happened. Finally, she entered the building, she sensed Rias and Akeno in the building, along with Yumi. Koneko run up towards the actual clubroom and stormed in, not even bothering to look at the sweets, chocolate, and cupcakes that were laid out on the table, something that was suspicious in itself, Rias and Akeno must have known that Koneko would come asking, or they just wanted to buy this stuff for a reason, everyone in the room knew that it was the former,

"Akeno! How was your date with Lucius? I'm guessing he dropped you home?"

Akeno looked to Koneko, not expecting her to ask that question, Akeno gave Rias a smile, hoping that she would help but Rias looked away, whistling a little too innocently and letting Akeno handle the situation. Yumi was suddenly studying her sword, not looking at the conversation that could turn violent, Akeno gulped looking back towards Koneko, whose head was done and wanting to remain calm, but Akeno knew that she had to answer eventually and coughed lightly, trying to think of what to say towards the Rook...

"Uh yes, Lucius dropped me home, it was nice and fun, we thought that we were going to do it again..."

Koneko tilted her head at Akeno, noticing the past tense that she had used, something that made Koneko take a step towards Akeno, hoping what she was thinking had not come true. Akeno took a step back from her friend, not wanting to be on the receiving end of her possible beatdown that might come or rant, or glare. The point was that Akeno would not want Koneko angry at her, everyone knew that the truth would hurt Koneko once it was told, they also knew what Lucius had become, seeing as Akeno had awoken when Serafall had just finished making Lucius a devil,

"Then what happened Akeno?"

Akeno tried to smile but she knew that would make the situation worse, so she simply put on a blank face, conveying no emotions, even though she was worried and afraid for two different reasons. One she was afraid what was happening with Lucius and how he was reacting to it, the other reason was she worried that Koneko would be mad at her for not protecting Lucius as best as she could, but either way, she would need to tell her.

"Lucius and I were attacked by Fallen Angels when we reached the Shrine, they were after Lucius for his sacred gear, they wanted to kill him, they succeeded"

Koneko's body went as straight as a board, nothing could be told about the way she was feeling, her face was blank as usual, but it was different. It was like the last good thing in her life had been taken away from her, Koneko loved Lucius, he was her best friend and was always there for her, even putting up with her blank and emotionless facade. She had no reaction, it was like she was broken, in truth, some part of her was dying the moment that Akeno had said they succeeded in killing Lucius,

"Surprisingly Koneko, One of the Four Devil Kings had answered a leaflet that had been placed with Lucius, it was Serafall Leviathan. Lucius is alive and currently with Serafall in the Underworld, he's going to be fine..."

Koneko looked at Akeno with wide eyes, but she was scared now, she was fearful and for good reason. Lucius was a Devil?

"Lucius is a Devil? That can't be right,"

Akeno, Rias, and Yumi looked towards Koneko with confusion written all over their faces. They did not know what Koneko was referring to but they would soon, Koneko bowed her head, hands shaking, she did not know what to do or say towards her friends, Lucius had an unyielding faith in Religion, that was something that was something Koneko knew about Lucius. He would have never become a Devil willingly, but why would Serafall answer the call then?

Koneko knew that something was not adding up, because the way Lucius was, he wanted to go to heaven and live a happy afterlife. Koneko also did not want Lucius to find out she was a devil, she loved his innocence and the way he talked with her. Lucius may not be all human, but he was the closest she had. Koneko loved Lucius as a friend, he was an interesting person, it was interesting to see how he felt with certain situations, overall, Koneko admired how Lucius would look at a problem and deal with it.

"He would not become a devil willingly Akeno, his faith is strong in God and Christianity, why would he summon Serafall?"

Akeno and Rias shared a look at that, while also thinking the same thoughts, They had discussed Lucius a lot in their time monitoring him, and they both knew his history and schedule. So why would he pass up heaven? The only guess that the three of them could come up with that someone interfered, but according to Akeno, no one else was there but she did say that she had been knocked out after she made a stupid decision of using her Rook, instead of using her magic and fighting at a distance, she just put it up to wanting to defend Lucius at all costs,

Soon though a knock was heard coming from the door, everyone turned to it, knowing that most people would have been in lessons and/or peeking on girls who would have been taking their physical education class. (The Perverted Trio)

The Door open to reveal Sona Sitri, sister of the Devil King Leviathan. She walked in with her Queen, Tsubaki who both looked a little pale, they both sat down without even saying Hello towards Rias or her Peerage, it was then that they knew something had happened with both of them, Rias motioned for Akeno to make some tea and offer them some of the snacks on the table, which she did right away.

"Sona, Tsubaki, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Sona jumped once she heard Rias' voice, something unlike her, while Tsubaki looked like she was staring into an empty abyss. They both looked like they had been told some bad news, but they both spared a glance towards Koneko, who looked at them with narrowed eyes, also wanting to know what was wrong with them. Sona stood on shaky legs, not responding to Rias but turning her full attention towards Koneko, Sona also sweatdropped when she faced Koneko like she was about to tell her some bad news. Little did the peerage of Rias know that it was going to be bad news,

"My sister stated that Lucius did not take well to becoming a Devil..."

Koneko gave the other three girls a knowing look, already worrying for Lucius and what he would do to try to go to heaven. Koneko stepped forward, her face, for once in her life as a devil since _that day_ showed emotion. She wanted to know if Lucius was okay because she knew that he would not take to it and he was very different when he was frightened or scared, it was like he became a totally different person. He would avoid her or anyone that he would talk too, always trying to solve his own problems by himself but when it came to other people, he would help them.

"What happened to him Sona-Sama?"

Sona nodded, her face no longer pale. She seemed to be better that Koneko was taking this better than she thought the girl would,

"Lucius' whereabouts are currently unknown, it was said that he ran out of the Sitri Compound and is wondering about the Underworld alone. Not even my sister knows where he is, it's like Lucius is blocking her connection towards the Evil Piece inside of him..."

Everyone's eyes had widened, it was something that was unheard of, a Devil blocking the Connection to their King was something extraordinary. Never mind the fact that Lucius was a new devil and had barely gotten to know the full scope of his powers, it already made the people believe that Lucius was indeed powerful on his own. Rias looked to Sona, noticing that she was also looking at her, Sona motioned her outside and Rias motioned for Akeno to come with her, allowing Koneko and Yumi to get over their awe at the situation.

Rias could not help but notice that her friend was glancing at her surroundings, seemingly watching for anyone that might want to attack and this brought a frown to the face of Rias, wondering who would dare try and attack Kuoh, besides the Fallen Angels, no faction had been active within Kuoh, some of the Norse Faction have tried to gain small territory within but that had been it, so she wondered what her friend could be worried about. Now Rias was also a huge believer that no one would attack the territory of Kuoh, considering it was also under the protection of Two Devil King's Sisters. Only she had that belief torn apart when the Fallen had attacked Lucius and Issei,

"So Sona what is the issue that needs to be addressed with only the four of us?"

Rias looked at Sona with a small smile, hoping to cure whatever mood had fallen on her friend, but Sona was not looking at her and still looked at her surrounding,

"My sister believes that some things have returned, some things that have not been around since the Great War and The Time of The Hero,"

Rias eyes had widened slightly, wondering what things could have returned that had been lost since the Great War and The Time of The Hero, many children knew about the Hero of the Underworld, someone who had fought against God with the Four Original Devil Kings, Rias' brother had told her the story many times, actually Rias often remembered that her brother told the story like he actually knew the Hero...

* * *

 ** _Flashback ~ 12 Years Ago: Gremory Compound_**

 _Rias Gremory was currently in her bed, watching her favorite anime show, she had just finished watching it and was about to turn it off, but wanted to hear a story just before she went to sleep. She called for the only person who she knew could tell an interesting story,_

 _"Sirzechs! Sirzechs!"_

 _Rias' Brother, the Great Devil King Lucifer had just arrived into her room, looking a bit tired but still happy at seeing his sister. He sat on the edge of her bed, patting her head as he did so,_

 _"What is it you need Ria-Tan!?"_

 _Sirzechs asked happily, always wanted to help his little sister, although he was less like his fellow Devil King Serafall, who was the definition of sibling-complex. She was worse then him and sometimes he wondered if Serafall truly wanted to do the things with Sona that she said, Sirzechs shivered from remembering the thoughts, knowing that it was not a good thing and was proud that he did not turn out that way, after all, he had a wife..._

 _"Tell me a story, the one about the Hero of The Underworld..."_

 _Sirzechs sighed seemingly lost in a memory of the past, he looked at Rias with a small frown, remembering that she also had the comics, action figure, and books on the Hero of the Underworld._

 _"Don't you have everything there is about the Hero? You're like his biggest fan..."_

 _Rias nodded but wanted Sirzechs to tell it because he always told it the best, well, he and Serafall told it the best. Rias always admired the two for the way they told stories and enjoyed it most when they told it together._

 _"Yes but you do it better, so please big brother!?"_

 _Sirzechs and sighed dramatically, pretending that he did not want to, actually, he was not pretending at all. The Story was always hard to tell with Rias and he knew that he got lost when he told the story sometimes, he always loved those times with his friend, something that he would never forget when they fought with each other and against one another, Sirzechs remembered the way that he always pranked Grayfia and Serafall, something that the girls could never get him back for because he was never caught, but everyone knew it was him._

 _"The Hero of The Underworld, fine, what do you want to hear?"_

 _Rias tilts her head, thinking about what she would like to hear about her favorite Hero, in her opinion, The Hero was much better than some Anime Heros that she had grown to admire, wanting to be as strong as he was. She remembered a certain scene with The Hero facing off against an army of the Old Satan Faction, she remembered that he won and subdued an Asmodeus, whose was a descendant of the former Maou, Rias knew that the stories were true, but she believed that the Hero was a fictional character created by the New Maou's of the Underworld,_

 _"I wanna hear the story of Satan Red versus Satan White"_

 _Sirzechs chuckled, knowing that was one of Rias' favorite adventures of The Hero, it was something that many kids in the underworld had liked it, Rias had always rooted for the Satan White, which had brought tears to the eyes of Sirzechs, not liking the fact that the Satan Red was not popular with his sister, while Satan White was the favorite to always win the battle, but Sirzechs decided he was going Rias a different version that had not been published within the books or comic, or depicted within Art..._

 _"Okay fine, here we go..."_

 _Sirzechs coughed, conjuring a blank cover book in his hands while looking at Rias with a small smile, knowing that he might just give her the most exciting depiction of this battle,_

 _"Satan White had stood opposite Satan Red, with his Angelic White Demon Sword pointed towards Satan Red, while Satan Red had a Bow with Demonic Power infused with the arrows pointed towards Satan White. Both were looking at each with different expressions, but neither of them could tell due to the helmets that covered their faces..."_

 _Rias had her sheets up to her face, trying to hide her worried expression, but was not doing well because of the smirk that had grown on the face of Sirzechs._

 _"The battle had begun soon, Satan White dodged the multiple arrows, while Satan Red had also dodged the multiple swings of the Angelic White Demon Sword. The Area was packed with so much Demonic Power that it had started to attract two groups of people. The Good Satan Rangers, while they fought against The Hero Team. The Battle of Satan Rangers and Hero Team had truly begun..."_

 _Rias squeaked, continuing to hide behind her covers, still not believing the turn that her brother had told on the story, although if Rias paid attention to her brother, she would have noticed the few tears that had slipped down his face, he was not paying to Rias at all even, he was looking out the window that was above Rias, looking like images had flashed him by, but he had quickly shaken his head and sighed,_

 _"On the side of Satan Red was the powerful Satan Rangers, Pink. Blue and Green were on the right side of Satan Red. While Satan Yellow was on the left side of Satan Rangers, both sporting their own different sorts of weapon and Demonic Power."_

 _Rias was pouting towards her brother, she made it clear that she did not like the Satan Rangers, always liking the Hero Team and Satan White, their leader. She actually hoped her brother could get a show about The Hero Team but nothing came of it, her brother seemed to dislike the idea for some reason. She never asked him again, considering that he had always gone quiet once she asked him about it and he seemed to be forcing something down when she asked, and so Rias would never ask again._

 _"On the side of Satan White was the infamous Hero Team of The Underworld, in front of Satan White was the cannibalistic ghoul known as the Owl, it had a single kakugan in its right eye, and her initial kakuja created a mask with one hole on the right eye's position and three zigzag lines on the left, with two lines at the mouth's position slanted downwards, which greatly resembled its predecessor's kakuja mask._ _After 10 years of cannibalizing, presumably, its massive kakuja now forms a mask-like head with four horns and a single eye in the center of the mask with three markings on the left and right cheek and the forehead, and a huge smiling mouth"_

 _Rias never knew then but she would remember the description of the One-Eyed Owl..._

* * *

"Rias!"

Rias jumped as her name was called out, seeing her friends look at her with a worried expression. She placated them by raising her hands and shaking her head with a small smile, not wanting them to worry about her too much.

"Don't worry about me, you said that your sister stated some things might be back from the Great War, what are these items?"

Sona looked at Rias with a small nervous smile, knowing that she had worded the statement wrong when she said 'things' because she meant people, Sona bowed her head, not looking Rias in the eye,

"Not items Rias...people, but more specifically, Ghouls..."

Rias gasped, knowing of the flesh-devouring monsters of the Underworld, her brother had told her stories of some Ghouls being on their side during the Great War while others were on the side of the Old Satan Faction, Sirzechs had also stated that some were on the side of the Hero, but he did not go further than that and Rias was always too scared to ask more about the infamous Ghouls of the Underworld, she only heard small rumors of what they had done, but even the little tidbits had frightened her to her core,

"How does your sister know this?"

Sona sighed looking out the window, she thought she saw something jump down from the tree that was outside but she chalked it up to nerves but knew deep down it was not. She looked back to her friend, noticing her worrying eyes, it was here that Sona knew that Rias truly feared the unknown of Ghouls...

"My sister sensed one, but also she believes that the Ghouls had protected Lucius when the Fallen had attacked, only the Four Devil Kings know of the possible Ghouls returning, but she has ordered us to check with everything, so Akeno, did you or Lucius go anywhere that might have been or suspicious?"

Akeno thought about the date, remembering the light teasing she had done with Lucius, although her opinion of light was incredibly different to what actually happened. Her thoughts quickly turned to a different scenario, shaking her head and trying to get back on track, Akeno thought over the date properly and remembered the cafe that they visited. It felt off to her, but it reeked differently, then the supposed smell of a Ghoul...

"We did go to a new cafe, I believe it was called Kuoh: Re, a new coffee place that had just opened I believe,"

Sona nodded, walking away with her Queen, while Rias watched her friend leave, thinking that things in Kuoh would never be the same again, with the supposed arrival of Ghouls and Lucius Hyoudou being at the center of things.

Outside the Old School Building was the same woman that helped Lucius survive, sort of, against the Fallen Angels. She watched the interaction with a small smirk, but no one would be able to tell because of the mask that covered her face, she was positively joyful when she heard that her race was still feared and powerful. Although some things had changed with certain ghouls like herself, she knew that she would have to get back to the Coffee Shop and sighed, her fun was never forever, work always got in the way...

* * *

 _ **Kuoh: Re**_

Inside the new coffee shop of Kuoh Town was a woman, but specifically a short, very attractive woman in her mid-20s. She had a sleepy expression on her face, looking cute and somehow childlike at the same time, and was dressed in a rather sloppy manner, her large beige jumper and green trousers seemed to loosely hug her body, but also added to her attractiveness. Her long green hair was tied up in a messy bun, still having an exotic beauty around her.

This was the famous book writer, Sen Takatsuki, who had written multiple books during her time, it was mainly horror-genre. She had written the popular books, Dear Kafka and The Black's Goat Egg.

She was currently enjoying a nice cup of coffee, watching the sunset and seemingly peacefully writing in her notepad, she tilted her head when she saw her favorite waitress, Itori enters the coffee shop with a small satisfied smile on her face. They both nod to one another and go off on their own things, Itori getting ready for her shift and Sen continuing to write in her notepad, soon they were interrupted from their peaceful day when a woman enters,

She appears to be a shy, slender girl with long purple hair, purple eyes, and an hourglass figure. She wears a normal attire fit for a young woman, she wore a white dress that was tight around her upper body but flowed down loosely at the bottom. She also was wearing a pair of red frame glasses (the frames being only at the lower half of the lens), Her attire reveals some cleavage, possibly to seduce or attract someone, the woman is very attractive and seems to be aware of this fact, seemingly using it to her advantage

Sen Takatsuki looked at the woman with a small smile as the said woman walked towards her, looking at her with a smile. The purple haired woman sat down opposite Sen, looking at her with a grin that held something behind it, both continued to stare at each for a while before Sen sipped her coffee and let out a sigh,

"Rize Kamishiro, I never expected to see you here..."

The woman now named Rize smiled, but her eyes were not on Sen, but looking towards the coffee on the table, the scent of it invading her senses, smelling absolutely exquisite to her. Rize tore her eyes away from the coffee and looked back to Sen, Rize was a fan and reader of the books by Sen and had met her at a convention a while back in Kuoh, not many people had gone but it was still lively and interesting to hear some things from the book writer herself.

"how are you this fine day? I never expected to see you here either, this was an unexpected surprised,"

Sen smiled back at her fan and friend, yes Sen was friends with Rize Kamishiro, they often met each other weirdly like this. Sometimes Rize would go off and wonder on her own adventures, looking for excitement or an exquisite meal of some kind, but occasionally she had to settle for less, from what Rize had told her.

"I'm fine, I am writing a new book, but it's still in the beginning process. I have been getting recent calls from Yorgen, he's been wanting me to publish a new book for a while,"

Rize let a small giggle escape her, knowing of Yorgen and his shared taste for their friend's book, of course, Rize had said the same things towards Sen, wanting a new book as fast as possible, but did it more subtly and did not want her friend to rush her new creation. Rize also wanted to know what the new book was about and decided to press her friend for information,

"What is this book about Sen? Another horror novel or a different genre altogether, your fans would love it..."

Sen looked out at the window, she looked at the leaves that fell from the tree and landed softly on the ground, feeling some kind of way watching them, Sen looked back at the tree and sighed, not knowing how to tell her friend what the story was about, no doubt that the Waitress Itori was also listening to their conversation, Sen knew that the secret would come out eventually but decided to tell her,

"The story is about a Divine King, a King who fell and lost his way, I got some inspiration"

Rize and Itori stilled, both looking towards Sen with narrowed eyes, both went through various images in their minds, remembering the good times they had together, but now they were simply drifting together and took orders. Rize especially was different, she indulged herself with various things other than her meals, even though she no longer needed her meals to sustain herself anymore,

"You sure that's a good idea Sen?"

Sen looked at Rize, right now she looked vulnerable like she truly needed to write this book like she needed to get something off her chest and truly express what she felt. Sen was always different from the _others_ , she expressed her feelings through writing and such, but when it all got too much, she had to write her books and other things, Rize drowned herself with adventures and such, while Itori had worked at the coffee shop all day and night. They all did different things to forget the past, but sometimes it caught up to them, like now...

"You remember what Itori said, he is back, our beloved is back and now we can finally have our rightful ending,"

Rize and Itori sighed, both knowing that Sen hurt the most when he had gone away from their lives, but they had to get over it, but they never could. When Itori had stated that she spotted Lucius with the Queen of Rias Gremory, they had to stop Sen from doing something that they would regret, Ghouls were not the most beloved creatures within Devil Society, let alone Ghouls like them.

"Yes he is back Sen, but he doesn't remember Itori, so what are the chances he knows us? The best we can do is protect him, we protect him from whatever wishes to harm him, inform Rabbit, tell her to keep an eye on Lucius Hyoudou, tell her to kill whatever seems like a threat..."

Sen and Itori nodded, but then a surprising just happened, they both laid down Magic Circles, each contacting different people but knowing the same goal. They were protecting their former beloved, any means necessary and in whatever way they could...

* * *

 _ **The Underworld ~ Leviathan Compound**_

Serafall sat in her office, going over everything that had happened in the past couple of hours, she had never wanted to hurt her Lucius again. He was so precious to her, but it turned out that she hurt him again and she did not change, but just like before, she did not mean too. Serafall had thought it was Lucius calling out to her, and she was sure of it, but the more she thought about it, the more she knew that it could have been something else entirely. Lucius Hyoudou had stated that he wanted to die, but Serafall remembered the words that had been spoken towards her in her mind, 'Save Us Serafall' and she was sure, but she remembered the 'Us' and knew it was something different.

'What happened to you, Lucius?'

Serafall had never seen Lucius that broken before when he became a Devil, he was against it and called himself a plague, something that many other devils had never even uttered. Lucius was a completely different case, his devotion and belief in God were somewhat surprising, Serafall also noticed that Lucius did not flinch or felt uneasy at saying God's name, something that she and various other devils still had trouble with. Serafall hoped that she could find Lucius but she knew it was a longshot, there was only one place that he would want to go after he died and that was heaven, but that was no longer an option, so where would he go? That was the question Serafall asked herself,

'I will find you, Lucius, I will always find you!'

Serafall sighed, placing her hands on her face, sighing to herself. She also remembered the numerous notices that had gone around the Underworld, Ghouls returning, something that unnerved the Devil Kings. Everyone in the Underworld had feared certain Ghouls, there was Devil Ghouls and normal Ghouls, the difference between them was not spotted occasionally but others had sometimes not noticed and categorized them together.

Devil Ghouls were Ghouls that were turned into Devils, some were turned in the Great War by the Infamous Hero of the Underworld, and joined his Hero Team of various factions. The most infamous member of the Hero Team was the One-Eyed Owl, someone that even the Four Devil Kings, the One-Eyed Owl was a Ghoul that had eaten its own kind to reach the state of a Kakuja, presumably after ten years of doing this. Now when she joined the Hero Team, everyone got worried, some believing the Hero had gone bad, forgetting its roots of being a supposed Devil,

'Oh how I forget that some do not know the truth of the Hero,'

Serafall thoughts went one place, but suddenly a black magic circle had appeared opposite her and she tensed, already knowing who it was.

A woman stepped out of the Magic Circle, eyeing Serafall, the woman has a child-like appearance. Her entire body is wrapped in bandages, with a tattered maroon cloak with droopy ears attached to the hood. She also wears a floral scarf around her neck. Her attire seemed to hug her already curvy figure, giving much more notice to it, seemingly trying to attract some men, although the thought was doubtful for Serafall,

"Hello, Serafall Leviathan..."

Serafall glared at the woman opposite, knowing who and what she was, Serafall's hands twitched wanting to reach for her wand and give the woman a beat down that she would never forget, but she also knew that the woman opposite her already could handle her own and could also give a Devil King a run for their money.

The woman stepped forward, sitting on Serafall's desk and swinging her legs back and forth, the reason for doing this was unknown, but the woman seemingly wanted to anger the Strongest Female Devil. The woman started to hum, turning her head to look at Serafall, although whatever her facial expression was, it could not be seen due to the bandages that covered her face.

"Eto, what are you doing here? No one has seen you since _that day"_

Eto giggled, her head looking back towards the door of Serafall's Office, she was still humming and swinging her legs back and forth, but she seemed to be doing something in her mind, and with Serafall knowing Eto for a long time, she knew that there was a difference between Eto's Moods and right now she could tell that the usually sadistic and manipulative Eto was planning something, but Serafall could only wonder what, but then it hit her, Serafall's eyes widened and she hoped that the person in front of her did not know, hoping that her worst fears did not come true at this moment...

"I'm here to see my former best friend, you remember me don't you Serafall? Before you Devil Kings and Grayfia betrayed us, I never thought that would happen. I was shocked, many of us went into hiding because of you Devil's"

Serafall tensed knowing what she was referring too, she bowed her head, not being able to look at her former friend, but she lifted her head back up, staring at the girl opposite her with regret shining in her eyes, Serafall showed her true self towards Eto, knowing that the woman opposite her was somewhat sadistic and enjoyed this much, that a Devil King was looking at her with much regret, Serafall, and her fellow Devil Kings had never wanted to what they did towards the Hero Teamr, but it was to help their friend and they all knew that they would do anything to save Lucius.

"You know why we did that Eto, you know why we had to do that, he promised a lot and to save him! We did not know what he truly meant, but it happened and we are sorry! We never meant for any of this to happen, but if we are on that subject, where were you guys? Where were you when our beloved fought against him!?"

Eto turned her head once more, looking towards Serafall with narrowed eyes, although Serafall could not tell. Eto hated the fact that they were not there to protect their King, he was important to all of them, he was the one that made her who she was today and she was more powerful because of it, but also she found herself becoming a different person altogether, but when he died, it all changed and things went sideways once again. She knew that Serafall would question her and decided she was going to give her some of the truth,

"Our King gave us other orders, he gave us our strength, he told us to live our lives and thrive, but did not work for us and we tried coming back, but he used his will as a King to make us obey and we did. We had too, although some of us could break it, we did not want to defy our King and so we did. We left the Underworld Serafall, under orders!"

Serafall nodded knowing the truth and decided to know why she was here truly, the other things she said were to just clear the air and possibly guilt her, it was how Eto worked and Serafall disliked her this way, but she would not be here for any simple reason, Eto could have come back years ago after that day, but she was here now and Serafal already knew that it was for a reason and decided that she was going to need a drink, already knowing where this was heading.

"So why are you here now Eto? Truly, no more guilt tripping or anything else, why are you here now!?"

Eto giggled, grabbing the attention of Serafall, which unsettled the Devil King. Eto was unpredictable and that made her a very dangerous player in Devil Politics and in the Underworld in general, she was actually feared by some Ultimate Class Devil's, even some of the Elder Devils, it was surprising and shocking to most people, but Serafall knew the other members of the Hero Team and Eto barely reached their level of power and what they could do, a name was whispered in her mind and she immediately tensed, wanting to forget that spart that turned into a real battle that only The Abaddon was able to stop,

"I'm here, for one thing, Serafall, I am here to get Lucius back, I am here to get my King and Lover..."

Serafall growled towards Eto, not liking the fact that the woman was trying to stake a claim on her Lucius, on her Queen and Serafall already knew this was different from the past. Lucius was an entirely different person from the past, he did not remember her or anything that happened. Serafall sighed at that, standing up, she walked over towards the liquor cabinet and pulled out a bottle of fine scotch whiskey, Serafall had acquired a taste for intense situations, but she remembered to never give it to Grayfia, she remembered the All-Nighter that she and Lucius had done in the past, Lucius had come out with a very sore certain body part...

Serafall shook her head and returned herself to sanity, looking at Eto with narrowed eyes,

"You're not going to get him, Eto, he is MY Queen and as long as I breathe, he will remain mine, do you understand!?"

Eto tittered, she removed herself from the desk and now placed her arms on the desk, outstretched, her head looking at Serafall. Everyone in the Underworld knew that members of the Hero Team did not respond well to orders unless given them by their Leader or Vote-Appointed Leader, according to the Underworld, there was no leader at the moment, according to the Underworld, while in reality, there was a Leader and the rules were that they do not attack the Devil Kings, luckily for Serafall, Eto liked her place within the Hero Team and let out a deep sigh, hoping to relieve some of her anger,

Eto tilted her head, no longer playing the innocent childlike girl, something that Serafall noticed and immediately her hand twitched, knowing that she would need to reach for her wand soon enough,

"Listen here Magical Levia-Tan! You will do well to remember what I am and who I descend from, let us not forget about that right?"

Serafall eyes narrowed but simply gave a curt nod, telling Eto that she understood, but Serafall left her with something as well,

"Just remember, One-Eye, that Lucius is different and I intend to spend a life with him this time, our time was cut short and I will not allow for anyone to interfere with my sexy fun time with Luci-Chan, understood!?"

Eto giggled to herself, little did Serafall know that they knew where her Queen and were protecting him, whatever harmed Lucius would face the full wrath of the Hero Team, Eto nodded placing a magic circle down on the ground and continued the stare at the Magical Maou, making her uncomfortable which brought an odd grin to the face of Eto, but once again, it was not seen by Serafall. Eto teleported herself out and supposedly towards the Headquarters of Hero Team,

Serafall simply watched the One-Eye leave with wary eyes, knowing that Eto was a different type of predator but still Serafall was way around the woman, she gave Grayfia a beat down in the past and Serafall would not like to see how her powers and fighting style improve now...

'First Lucius, Then the Ghouls, and now Hero Team, I need a vacation!'

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Town**_

Issei Hyoudou, unknown to him that he is now the pawn of Rias Gremory and Holder of the Mid-Tier Longinus, Boosted Gear. He was wondering where his little brother was, he knew that something happened to him and that the Student Council was involved somehow, he knew that people called him a pervert and many other things, but one thing they could not call him was a bad big brother and right now he was worried about his little brother, he had not seen him since the day that he went on his date with Akeno, he even tried to ask the busty beauty but she avoided him at every turn, something that annoyed him and was grating on his nerves,

'Where are you, Lucius? Did something happen to you!?'

Issei was sitting in his brother's room, his mother, and father had informed that he was with doing a project, but why would Lucius leave without his school uniform or backpack? Or a spare set of clothes? Issei simply chalked it up to that Koneko and the ORC knew something that happened to his brother, he was wondering what happened. He knew that worrying would not help, but he could not help it, his brother was someone that had neither minded or even insulted him for his perverseness, although he did occasionally tell Issei to ask out a girl, Issei never listened and continued to do his thing,

'I'm going to find you, brother, no matter what, I will find you!'

Issei sighed dusting himself off and wanting to walk around for a while, he took an army green puffer jacket and put it on, not wanting to catch a cold or anything, considering that his mother had warned and informed him of the dangerous numerous times. Walking outside, Issei immediately felt weird, he felt better than before, he noticed that it was evening and he felt like he could do better at night, he started to walk and to his surprise, he did not feel tired at all, it was a complete change to when he felt tired in the morning and he immediately wondered why.

Finally, Issei found himself in a park that was familiar to him, his mind was suddenly assaulted by images of his date, the stabbing and the reason he was killed...

'Sacred Gear? What the actual fuck!?'

Issei eyes had started to widen, wondering what was happening with him. His date had killed him and he was sure of it, what the heck happened to him and why was he alive. He was suddenly worried, wondering if the same thing happened to his brother because he was related to him, Issei suddenly felt a surge of anger, not knowing that he was releasing his Draconic and Devil Aura for all to feel and locate, Issei started to walk away from the Park, wanting to get answers from a certain Red Head, but he was stopped when he heard a small curious voice from behind him,

"Hmm, seems like Kokabiel was right and those two could not do their job properly, no matter! I guess I will handle it,"

Issei turned around to find himself looking at a man who had midnight black hair, he had a fringe that covered his left eye and a defining grin set on his face. He wore a black trenchcoat with the zipper undone, giving a view to his muscular and trained body, he also wore black jeans and boots, tying together the whole gothic look that he had going, only Issei had backed away when eight wings grew out of the man's back, Issei gulped and was thinking about what he could do, but it seemed the man had other ideas, when he suddenly flashed in front of Issei and kicked him, sending him into the fountain...

Issei jumped out of the fountain, spitting water out comically, he looked around for the man that attacked him and he saw him looking at him with bored eyes. Issei was wondering why the man looked like but did not focus on it, this man was after him for some reason and it worried him, whatever this man wanted, it had to be because of what Yumma said he said, he had some sort of Sacred Gear. Issei stepped out of the fountain, looking at the winged man once again, but this time with narrowed eyes,

Issei grunted, still feeling the effects of the kick he was given and spat towards the man,

"Do I get to know the name of my attacker?"

The winged man laughed looking towards the Holder of the Boosted Gear with nothing but a smile on his face, finding it funny that the Holder's Rival had already surpassed him, The man stepped forward, still a bit far from Issei, but close that Issei could hear him loudly and clearly,

"My name is Raziel of Grigori, and I will be your executioner Issei Hyoudou..."

Raziel stepped forward, conjuring a Light-Sword in his hands and looking towards Issei with still bored eyes, even though Raziel smelt the scent of Devil on Issei, he simply did care, Raziel knew who the boy's master could be, but whatever, His master was nowhere to be found and Raziel had a job to do, Raziel sped forward, his arm outstretched and he grabbed Issei by the Neck and held him up, like he was a toy. Raziel simply through Issei into the gates of the park, wanting to enjoy killing this boy, he was however stopped when a figure dropped in his way, landing gracefully on her feet...

"Ara Ara...Did you really think that we would leave Issei Hyoudou unprotected Raziel?"

Raziel froze, recognizing the figure for who she was and what she was infamous for. The woman that had killed many Fallen Angels, Devils, and Angels. She was feared by many, but her sadistic and unpredictable streak still ran true. Although Raziel was always one for a challenge, this was a Challenge that he did not suspect and thought it was going to be a one-person job. Now in front of him was the Infamous One-Eye, Eto...

"Eto, what are you doing here? I would think that the business of Issei Hyoudou has nothing to do with you, "

Eto giggled maddeningly, already suspecting the question but always laughed when she somehow got it right, it was funny that crows like this guy thought they could question her, if only they knew her true form, if only they knew what she was truly capable of. Eto dashed in front of Raziel, making her stand next to side by side, but she was facing the front, while Raziel still faced Issei,

"Raziel, it is not my choice to protect Issei Hyoudou, but it's what I must do as he is part of our little family..."

Raziel gulped knowing what Eto truly meant and what was in store for him, even though he feared Kokabiel, he was more fearful of the powerful members of the Hero Team. They were plentiful, but also strong and powerful in their own ways, facing one member of the Hero Team was like facing a Dragon, Raziel had heard the rumors with the Great War and certain other dates, but he knew the description of one Eto, and he knew what she was...

"So what now? Are you trying to kill me, Eto? Because I will fight you and I will kill that boy!"

Eto simply tilted her head, she released her Kagune and it was a brilliant purple and black, it shined in the moonlight and looked like wings of some kind. Eto looked to Raziel, noticing his confusion and suddenly his face twisted in anger at the sight of only Eto's Ukaku Wings, Raziel using his Light-Sword dashed towards Eto, wanting to clip off her filthy wings himself,

"Show your true form, Eto!"

Eto simply giggled, dodging the swing of the Light-Sword, but also dodged another that came as fast the other, Eto knowing that she needed a tactic to survive against the Light-Sword and save Issei, decided she would need to push back and not remain on the defense, Eto shot multiple shards out from her Ukaku Wings. trying to stop the Fallen Angel, Raziel, only to be surprised when he cut through every single one of the Ukaku Shards, not once being slowed down in his quest for her to use her true form...

Raziel knowing that he had the upper hand, used his wings to fly towards, he continued to dash towards Eto, hoping to catch her off guard through her surprise, but he was stopped short once Eto suddenly blinked away from his view, only to end behind him and delivered a swift kick to his side, possibly breaking a few ribs and then with the close range at hand, Eto jumped back while Raziel was stunned and shot out Shards from her Ukaku, sending multiple shards into the body of Raziel, leaving him to dangle and writhe in pain as Eto contined the assault,

'Make IT STOP! Help me! Someone...Please!'

Eto finally stopped the assault and grabbed Raziel by the back of his throat, she threw him into the fountain, which allowed for the water to become stained with Fallen Angel Blood. Eto dropped down to the ground, having enough of her fun, she walked towards Issei and found that he was unconscious, she scoffed, wondering how he could be related to Lucius, something must have gone wrong, which was what Eto thought. Although Eto was interrupted when the peerage of Rias Gremory appeared in front of her, not even noticing her presence yet...

"Who attacked him Rias?"

Rias' Queen, Akeno had asked the question, although she had already smelt the scent of Fallen Angel, she was also a bit out of it, worrying for Lucius Hyoudou and when she heard that he was wondering the Underworld alone, it was something that already doubled her fear of something happening to him, she just hoped that he would be able to treat like a friend after he learns what she is, she just hopes that they will be able to go on a date again, she really enjoyed the last one and how she felt like she could be herself somewhat with Lucius Hyoudou...

"Fallen Angels, although they seem to have been driven off and I wonder by whom?"

Eto giggled, bringing attention to herself, the Gremory Peerage of Kuoh turned around, facing the unknown woman to them. Eto was sitting on the edge of the fountain, her feet dangling, because they could not reach the ground, she simply swung her legs back and forth. Rias walked forward, but also stayed close to her peerage, she could feel the power coming off of the unknown person and simply remained cautious, in front of them was an Ultimate Class Devil,

"In the name of the Devil King Lucifer, I am asking you what you have done here!?"

Eto looked up at Rias Gremory, she was stunned by her near identical looks to her brother, Eto moved her eyes over the other girls of the peerage, she simply stared at Akeno for a while, recognising her as the girl that Lucius had a crush on and it irked her that her beloved had moved on, even if he did not remember her. Rias stepped in way of Akeno, shielding her Queen from the view of this person, knowing whatever was happening was going to be good,

"Hmm, the Peerage of Rias Gremory, how weird. So many pasts and yet they remain unresolved, a Reject of a failed Holy Sword Project, a Neko who refuses to embrace her true self and not wanting to reunite with her dear sister, and the Queen, daughter to Baraqiel and Half Fallen-Angel..."

All three mentioned glared at the woman now, Akeno summoning her lightning wanting to punish this woman for bringing up her father who abandoned her and allowed her mother to die, while Yumi had her hair covering her face, shielding her facial expression from view. Koneko's face was blank, but one could see the twitching of her eyes as she heard her sister was mentioned, deep down though, all three of them were unnerved that this woman knew so much of their history that it was surprising and crazy to them, they already knew this woman was not someone to be taken lightly,

"And then we have the King, Rias Gremory, Sister to Sirzechs Lucifer, who is The Second Strongest Devil of All Time, Rias you wield the Power of Destruction, but you are not even close to truly wielding its true form, although I believe you have other things on your mind, like a certain marriage to be rid of and I guess that is why you left Issei Hyoudou to die, I wonder how Lucius will react to his brother being used like that..."

Rias looked towards the woman with a glare that would make most High-Class Devils stop and think over their next move, but Eto was something above her pay-grade. Eto removed herself from the fountain and walked towards the Gremory Peerage, giggling as she saw the fear in them, from their body positions, she could tell that they were scared of the unknown, like many other humans who never understood them, Eto simply stopped that train of thought from going any further, not wanting to bring up the past anymore,

"So Rias, will you tell him? Even though you did save him, he will be grateful, but he will eventually find out and maybe just maybe, he and his brother will be able to forgive you four for the fact that you could have saved them, but did not, but knowing Lucius, it's going to be a long time before you can earn his true trust, good luck Devil's, we will be watching..."

Just as Eto was turning around, Akeno called out to her, making her stop and turn around to face the Hybrid,

"How do you know Luci-Chan?"

Eto stilled, remembering the numerous moments with the person that held her and various others hearts, Eto simply let out a small giggle, trying to not give herself away,

"He's someone important to us in the Hero Team..."

Eto placed down her Magic Circle, stepping onto it, she quickly teleported away from the park, ignoring the yells of Rias Gremory, who immediately remembered the name from when she was a child. Eto left the Gremory Peerage wondering multiple things but the first thing of business was to do right by Issei Hyoudou and tell him the truth of what they did, hoping that they would forgive him,

* * *

 _ **The Underworld ~ Unknown Territory**_

Sitting in a small cafe of the Underworld was the unknown Queen of Serafall Leviathan, Devoted to God and Christianity, and brother to the Holder of the Boosted Gear, Lucius Hyoudou. He had escaped the Sitri Compound by running, he had wandered around the Underworld and found a cafe, thinking himself safe for a while, Lucius sat in the cafe wondering how he was going to escape Hell. He had drunk coffee, weirdly he found Underworld Currency in his pocket, but did not know the reason why, but still he just bought a large coffee and sat, wanting to escape, but not knowing the first thing to do...

Lucius felt like he was being watched and looked to his right to noticed a full-bearded looking at him with narrowed eyes. Lucius being the boy he was stopped drinking his coffee, standing up and quickly dashing out of the Cafe, he did not know what that man was or planned to do with him, Lucius looked behind him to find multiple Dogs that had black fur, Lucius felt like he was looking into a void as he looked at their fur, but when Lucius looked at the Dogs eyes he knew what they were, the name whispered to him in his mind and on the tip of his tongue...

"Hellhounds...God Protect Me!"

Lucius felt a small tinge of hope swell through him, weirdly, he was not affected by saying God's name like many other devils. Lucius continued to run, but suddenly he skidded to a stop once he saw the bearded man from the Cafe in front of him, his eyes widened, realising that he was trapped, Lucius looked for any chance to escape, he saw a small alleyway and cartwheeled, dodging a shot of Demonic Energy that was thrown towards him, he was wondering what he had done to earn the ire of this man and his Hellhounds, Lucius thought this man must have been powerful but he was not worried, he wanted to escape and he was going to survive this, of that, he was sure...

Lucius ran down the alleyway, as he cartwheeled, he was suddenly in a dirty and grimier area of the Underworld. He felt like something was still following, looking behind him, he noticed the Hellhounds were still there and he had no idea what to do, they were going to continue following until he was dead possibly, deciding to man Lucius, tried to find something to defend himself with, but nothing could be found. Only he remembered something that woman said that stabbed him, he remembered her uttering some words, Lucius concentrated, trying to find what she said specifically...

' _It was not you, but the sacred gear that God placed inside you, if you want to blame anyone, blame him'_

Lucius' eyes widened, knowing now what people wanted to kill him for now, or what he supposed they wanted to kill him for. Lucius sighed, skidding to a stop and turning around three men, who had glares directed towards him, while the Hellhounds were growling at him with their teeth showing, watching him if anything happened, but suddenly they all froze when Lucius started to shout at them,

"You want to kill me!? You want to kill for my Sacred Gear!? I am God's Chosen! I wield this Sacred Gear because I was chosen so! If you want to kill me, then do so, but I will reply the same to you!"

The Men looked at Lucius with blank faces, but suddenly one of them placed their hand high in the sky and making a purple Magic Circle, suddenly sparks of various colors shot out of it. Lucius looked at the man with narrowed eyes, but his eyes widened, he realized what it must be and then ten Magic Circles surrounded Lucus on all sides, multiple men wearing identical armor to the other men are holding swords of Demonic Energy, and Magic Circles in their hands that they were ready to fire. Lucius sighed, knowing that he was caught off guard and then looked at one of the men who stood out to Lucius as a Leader sort,

"We don't want to just kill you Abaddon, no, we want to take your energy, The Blood of the Strongest Devil is going to be worth something to Rivezim Lucifer, surrender and I promise, it will be quick..."

'What the heck is he talking about!? Abaddon!? No, no time to think about that now, I must escape'

Lucius looked at the men surrounding, he nodded, making them think he had surrendered, Lucius was trying to some way to find whatever could be his Sacred Gear, but then he heard a Deep Bellowing Roar within his mind, he clutched his head with his hand, screaming in pain and wondering it was going to be over, but he froze once he heard a deep voice in his mind.

 _ **[Huh, you woke me up, Lucius!? Finally! I was wondering where you went off to...]**_

Lucius felt terrified when he heard the voice and he looked everywhere to find where it came from, he was making the Devils around him very nervous,

"Who are you!?"

 _ **[You do not remember me? Huh, I guess not everything went as great as It said it would, but enough of that. The only thing to note is that you are trouble and need my assistance, you hearing me Kid?]**_

Lucius nodded that he was hearing the thing within his mind, Lucius was starting to get dragged towards the leader and hoped that the thing within his mind would help him, but still, he was not okay with this thing in his mind...

 _ **[Time to get started Kid,]**_

"I don't understand-"

Lucius was cut off as he screams when he felt like his back was trying to break and bent inside and fixed itself back, Lucius fell to the ground on his knees, his hair covering his face and his breathing no longer heard, suddenly, Black Wings sproted out of the Back of Lucius, they looked like a never ending Abyss of Darkness, Lucius looked back up, but gone was the face of an innocent and confused boy, Lucius looked like he had experinced pain that no one could imagine and with shaky feet he stood up, looking towards the Devils that had surrounded him,

Lucius' Wings had started to emanate a thicker cloud of darkness, it started to surround the Devils around him and suddenly a Deep Bellowing Voice came from Lucius' Wings,

 _ **[DRAIN!]**_

Lucius suddenly felt himself grow stronger like he could take on anything and everything. Little did Lucius know that he had just drained the power of multiple Devils that were Mid-Class Devils, there were ten in total, Lucius' Power Level was equal to that of a Low Ultimate Class Devil. He shot forward and started to battle against the Devils whose powers had halved, Lucius picked up a sword that had been dropped and started to kill the men that were after him, Lucius' wings started to flap and multiple tiny orbs of darkness started to surround him, twelve in total,

The orbs started to form a gigantic Orb and were aimed towards the remaining Devils that had been surrounding him, suddenly the voice inside Lucius' mind shouted from the wings once again,

 _ **[ABYSS!]**_

The Orb went towards the Devils and all that was heard were their screams, they were sucked into wherever they went and that was that. Lucius though felt himself grow weak, unknown to him that using that special move had broken his arm, making him cry out in pain and the leader of the Devils that had been attacking him to laugh. Even though the man was very nervous of the power that he had heard so much about, about it being the Ultimate of The Abaddon, but this was simply a weak imitation and left him laughing. The Leader walked towards Lucius and kicked him down.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

Suddenly Ukaku Shards were fired down onto the Leader of the Rogue Devils, he quickly dodged and went back over towards his remaining two men, who had also gotten into a battle stance. Suddenly a figure dropped down, looking at the Rogue Devils, but they could not see the figure due to what it was wearing. The figure wears a long coat jacket, rabbit mask, and a blonde wig to conceal her identity. The Rogue Devils move forward knowing who this was, but the Rabbit was not alone and had back up just in case,

Coming from a Magic Circle was a Very Large Great Grey Wolf, it was wielding a Greatsword in its mouth and was growling at the Hellhounds who immediately started to growl back, not caring if the Wolf was incredibly larger.

Only the Rouge Devils knew who and what this was, The Great Grey Wolf Sif, familiar of the Divine Abaddon and Protector of the Hero Team. Sif was stated to always be by the side of Lucius Abaddon, but those were just rumors and few people knew the truth, but right now, all they knew that the Great Grey Wolf was protecting The Rabbit and Lucius from them.

Sif howled up the violet sky of the Underworld and pounced on the unsuspecting Hellhounds, who fell victim to his Greatsword and whined as they drew their last breath.

The Rabbit tilted her head, looking towards the Rogue, suddenly her Ukaku Wing disappeared back into her back and instead of another one forming, a Devil Wing took its place, she looked majestic somewhat and had a quality about her, The Rabbit fused with the power of her Demonic Power rushed forward and started to fire Ukaku Shards fused with Demonic Power, ripping two of the men to shreds that had attacked Lucius, no one would attack her Lucius on her watch.

"Hmm, The Dreaded Hero Team of the Underworld, protecting The Abaddon, how symbolic, well time to reveal me too then, Devil Ghoul..."

The Leader looked to The Rabbit with a smile, all too soon, Rinkaku Tentacles sprouted from the Leader's Back and he looked to The Rabbit with a maddening grin now. He dashed forward, trying to impale The Rabbit, but she was fast and able to avoid most of the tentacles with ease while firing her Ukaku Shards towards him with precision and ended hitting him few times, but they did not stop him yet and that was when Rabbit realized, he was like her.

The Leader jumped back, putting some distance between himself and Rabbit, although he did so with ease and he started to speak out towards The Rabbit,

"Touka Kirishima of The Hero Team, former lover of Lucius Abaddon and SSS Class Devil Ghoul, you thought that you could hide from the Old Satan Faction"

The Rabbit looked at The Leader with nothing, but soon pulled away from her mask and behind it was a blank face, like she truly did not care because this man was going to die, one way or another...

"Well...You found me, but I have a message for you..."

The Leader looked a little confused, but suddenly he was impaled from behind as a sword made of Demonic Power was seen going through his stomach,

"Do not ever touch Lucius Hyoudou Again..."

The Leader growled out towards Touka, while he looked behind him and he saw the long lost brother of Creuserey Asmodeus, Anoko Asmodeus. Anoko thrust the sword deeper and the man died, leaving his body to fall like a feather down on the ground,

"Get him to Serafall Leviathan Touka, no matter the issue we have with them, he is her Queen and we made a Vow, let us do right by Lucius, Sif come, let us get back to HQ"

Sif whined, and returned to Lucius, licking his cheek and wiping his fur against him, this caused Lucius to wake up and groan, Sif returned to Anoko and both got onto their transportation circles.

Touka walked over to Lucius, picking him up bridal style, Touka would have laughed but this time, she just looked at Lucius and sighed, wanting him to remember their times.

"Why are you helping me...?"

Lucius groaned out to the Light-Blue haired girl, who simply showed him a smile and quoted someone very important to her,

"It's the Hero Team policy to help those in need..."

* * *

 _ **Leviathan Manor**_

On the floor was Lucius Hyoudou who was still slightly out of it, he had a note on his body and Serafall Leviathan who had just re-entered her manor gasped when she saw Lucius and the cuts all over his body, along with his arm that had been broken at a weird angle, Serafall sighed sitting down next to Lucius and picking up the Note and reading it. She let a few tears escape her, knowing why they helped him, but to return him to her, she was glad for that and respected the Hero Team more...

* * *

 _Lucius may have been ours in the past, but he is your Queen now Leviathan, but we at the Hero Team believe he will regain his memories or some form of it later in the future, but for now, we will allow Lucius to stay in your Custody, explain to him the truth and get him to realize, some of us had not been the best to him when he made us what we are. We wish you luck Serafall Leviathan, we will be there when Lucius Hyoudou needs our assistance..._

 _~ Hero Team_

* * *

 ** _A/N: So many things, So many characters from different fandoms have shown up and we have not even truly hit the stride yet, I do hope you enjoyed this first chapter ladies and gentlemen..._**

 ** _Now if you're wondering what the Hero Team are and who they were, it will be revealed as time goes, but they are not the most liked in the Underworld with some of the New Maou Faction and some of the Old Satan Faction, but their history with Lucius will be revealed at a later date!_**

 ** _Lucius' Reaction was always meant to go that way, if you believe that he overreacted, please remember that he is completely devoted to Christianity, but you also saw that he was not hurt when he said God, but only got filled with hope, is that Michael's Doing? Find out soon with that!_**

 ** _Serafall and Grayfia using Lucius as a snuggle bunny, well that was going to happen anyway lol!_**

 ** _Next chapter: Lucius fully talks with Serafall, he returns to the academy, and he finds that the New Student in Kuoh Academy is weirdly following him around!?_**

 ** _See ya Next time, Review, Fav, and Follow!_**

 ** _Lucius' Harem: Serafall, Akeno, Gabriel, Grayfia, Koneko, Kuroka, Gwynevere, Gwyndolin(Fem!Gwyndolin), Priscilla, Ymir Fritz, Quelana, Quelaan, Itori_** _ **,**_ ** _Eto_** _ **,**_ ** _Touka, Rize_** ** _,_** ** _Yumi(Fem!Yuuto), Rossweise, Vali(Fem!Vali), Xenovia, Sona_**

 ** _Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina._**


	3. Volume I - Part III

_**Response To Reviews:**_

 _ **Bloodraven42: Thanks for the review again! , and onto the name, it ties in with his religious beliefs also, considering that his name means Light in Latin and this would bring him close with his religion in some way, believing that it was God's Will, he was given this name in some way, but the name will be a source of Humor between Lucius and His Sacred Gear**_

 _ **Thank you for that little part, I did think I made Lucius Overreact in some way, but it's good to know that was not the case with you and some other readers. Lucius' beliefs also tie in with the story and will be a thing, he draws on a lot and him along with some of his Harem members will bond over their religions**_

 _ **Thank you for that also, I am going back to tidy that up, trying to find the mistakes will be difficult, but as long as it's readable bud.**_

 _ **Datan-Shi. Okami: Thank you! Also, Ghouls are going to play big parts with this story, thanks for the review and hope to see you continue reading this story!**_

 _ **Sonic: Cheers Bud! Glad to know you're enjoying the story.**_

 _ **Scattershot98: Lucius will be very reluctant with his feelings towards the girls, but it will develop. Ghouls in this story are going to be playing a great role in this story, so be prepared for them also, hope you enjoy the upcoming chapter!**_

 _ **Let's get started!**_

* * *

 _ **Meeting The Magical Devil ~ Part III**_

* * *

 ** _Abyss_**

 _Lucius woke up, he found that he was somehow flying, looking around and his eyes widened, when he was riding a large Black Dragon, Lucius was spooked and looked around, all he saw was black nothingness. Although when he looked up, he saw a light violet fog. Lucius shook his head and looked back down towards the Dragon, it had hard glowing red eyes that were slits, his large mouth curled up into a menacing grin that did not help Lucius improve his liking towards the Dragon, but instead, increased his fear tenfold._

 _The Dragon's body was covered in Dark Grey Scales, seeming rough to the looking eyes, but Lucius could feel that it was soft and somewhat like a pillow. He found it comfortable, his hands were also the same, although the Dragon had claws and they were sharp, long, and looked like they could kill someone in seconds. Lucius stopped his thoughts when the Dragon let out a thunderous roar, shaking the Black Nothingness they were inside. Suddenly they were out of the nothingness and in a forest of some kind._

 _Lucius waited as the Dragon had flown to the ground and let him get off it's back, Lucius' legs were like jelly, immediately he fell to the ground and waited until he got some blood flowing back to his legs, Lucius sighed when he stood back up and stretched his muscles, Lucius backed away, he faced to...well, snout with this Dragon and his eyes widened again, thinking that he was going to get killed again. Lucius waited for the killing blow, but all he felt was a gust of hot breath hit him, Lucius then heard the bellowing laugh of said Dragon_

 _"Why are you laughing Dragon-Sama?"_

 _The said Dragon simply looked at Lucius with amusement in his eyes and bowed his head towards his Host, no longer laughing or having amusment in his eyes. He was looking Lucius over and trying to see if this was his Host, and the Dragon could feel the power coming from Lucius, it was definitely Devil/Youkai. The Dragon sighed, knowing that there was going to be great adventures with this Host in the future and wondered how he would react to having a Dragon with him, said Dragon decided to rip off the band-aid and let the chips fall where they may..._

 _"I'm laughing cause your something else Lucius Hyoudou, better than my last host,"_

 _Lucius' eyes went confused, wondering what the Dragon meant, and how it knew his name. Lucius took a step back, wanting to put some space between him and this dangerous creature. He looked at the Dragon with worried eyes, Lucius let out a small nervous chuckle, also reaching to his nape and stroking it, a sign of when he was nervous in some situations and right now, he was sweating bullets,_

 _"Host? I don't understand Dragon-Sama,"_

 _The Dragon laughed mightily again, giving Lucius a small view of the Dragon's sharp canines, something that made the Devil gulp and take a step back, putting more space between the two._

 _"You, Lucius Hyoudou, are the Host of the 10th Strongest Dragon, The Void Dragon, Khal!"_

 _Lucius' eyebrow twitched and looked at the Dragon with pure innocence in his eyes, something that made the Dragon in question blink his eyes in confusion, he could not believe the difference right now and that was something, his last host had turned into a monster, something that made the Dragon's flashback to a memory of a forgotten time and simply sighed, turning his attention back to the boy in question, who was still looking at him with innocence in his eyes.._

 _"I'm the Host of a Dragon, named Khal? What a weird name, what does that even mean?"_

 _The Dragon wondered how much this boy knew of the world, he could tell the boy was religious by the wristband that he wore, something that The Dragon found funny. This boy was a Devil but followed the Religion of Christ, The Dragon was not one to judge and let his new host choose what he wanted to follow. The Dragon took a step forward, not forgetting the sweetly voiced jab towards his own name and let out a growl,_

 _"Yes you're my Host, I am Khal, The Void Dragon! Also, what about your name, Lucius!?"_

 _Lucius simply titled his head, wondering what was wrong with his name and found it to be an excellent name that depicted his personality, considering his name meant Light in Latin and he actually enjoyed it, because it reminded him of his religion and brought him closer to it, something that he was thankful for his parents naming him that name. Lucius stuck out his bottom lip, pouting towards Khal, who he now knew was the Dragon that he was supposedly hosting,_

 _"There's nothing wrong with my name, but I'm your Host, I don't understand! How am I your Host!?"_

 _Khal simply moved towards Lucius, allowing his tail to wrap around Lucius' legs. Although Lucius felt somewhat comforted by the Dragon, he did feel some similarity with the Dragon and Lucius thought that it had to be the Host thing that Khal, had stated. Lucius turned his head to look into the slitted eyes of said Dragon, he noticed the Dragon seemed to be doing the same thing and both let out hums,_

 _"Due to the system that was made, you were given the Void Dragon Gear, you are now the Void Dragon Emperor..."_

 _Lucius suddenly gains a thoughtful expression on his face, remembering that fight he had and remembering the voice that spoke to him in his mind, he also remembered that the voice sounded eerily similar to Khal, Lucius crouched down and rubbed his hand over the snout of Khal,_

 _"Are you telling me that you're my sacred gear?"_

 _Khal snorted at the statement and simply nodded, confirming to Lucius that Khal had saved him and let him use some power, but suddenly flashes of the Rabbit woman, a Great Grey Wolf. He looked towards Khal with confusion all over his face, wondering if the Dragon knew anything about the Hero Team that the woman had mentioned, but he only got some of it, knowing that there were some blanks..._

 _"Khal...What is the Hero Team?"_

 _Right then, Khal's eyes had turned blank and his face was stern and emotionless, something that shocked Lucius because he thought the Dragon was more humorous and comical, but as soon as the look came, Khal laughed it off and Lucius could tell it was forced, wondering what the Dragon was hiding from him, he decided to forget it and let his Dragon talk about them at a different date, knowing Khal was worried and possibly scared for his life._

 _"Ahh, where did you hear that name? I've never heard of such a team, must have been one of those Magical Levia-Tan shows you watch Lucius!"_

 _Lucius let another pout on his face, he had narrowed his eyes towards the Dragon, but before he could even begin to deny that he watched Magical Levia-Tan, he started to feel fuzzy and found himself being moved further away from Khal and towards the darkness that surrounded them, Lucius looked at Khal, who was laughing with joy and seemingly knew something that he did not and that made Lucius upset, wanting to know what the Dragon knew, considering that he was his host after all..._

 _ **[Good Luck Lucius Hyoudou, you're going to need it!]**_

 _Khal spoke into the mind of Lucius before the boy had vanished from his sight and the Dragon was left in his own realm inside the mind of Lucius, but before he could fly off and enjoy his space, peace, and quiet. He was brought back to the team that Lucius had mentioned, he sighed and knew that they could never leave the boy be, Khal just hoped Lucius would be prepared this time,_

 _'Serafall Leviathan, I do hope you protect him well this time,'_

 _Khal starts to flap his wings and ascends into the violet sky, his mind going over the past, he lets out a deep bellowing roar, one that was filled with happiness and joy, a surprising thing for the Void Dragon of Legend._

* * *

 ** _Leviathan Manor_**

Lucius awoke to find that he was in a soft and hypnotic bed, he knew that he could sleep forever and was about to shut his eyes again, but then he smelt the scent of two women again, the same two women that said he had turned into a Devil. Lucius started to move his arm, finding that they were not enveloped between two large soft mounds of flesh, something that excited him, wanting to be in control of his body. Lucius started to stretch and sit up, he noticed that in front of him was a tray of breakfast...

'It looks delicious! Is this for me!? It's a bit much!"

Lucius noticed the large plates of Bacon, Scrambled Eggs, Pancakes, and Sausages. He shook his head, wondering who wanted to give him this much food and then he finally noticed the note that was on the tray, next to the mountain that one could scarcely call a breakfast for one person, he laughed nervously and started to read the note,

'To Lu-Taan!, enjoy this breakfast and put on the sexy tight clothes that are on the chair opposite you, then meet me and Grayfia Lucifuge in the dining hall, for sexy fun times! Your Favorite Magical Girl, Serafall Leviathan'

Lucius blushed up a storm, he could not help but notice the very graphic image of a chibi Serafall giving him a blowing kiss, he sighed, placing the note back on the tray and started to dig in to the food, enjoying it immensely, already wondering who made this spectacular food, he knew that his Mother's cooking was great and undeniable, but he just had to wonder and possibly learn from this great cook, Lucius finished a little of the food, finding himself to be full and could no longer eat more.

He looked towards the clothes opposite him, he found them to be a simple Black business shirt, with black jeans and loafers. He sighs, putting them on and wanting to find the women who once again helped him, but they had also turned him into something inhumane, hopefully, he could gain some answers to why they did so. Although he doubted he would like his new life anyway, he may be proved wrong, he had to start somewhere.

Lucius walked out of the room, finding himself being greeted by numerous maids and servants, they bowed to him, whispering sayings of Queen and Lucius-Sama. Something that made the boy nervous, he quickly started to stride towards the Dining Hall, although as he walked the halls of Leviathan Manor, he found himself looking at pictures of Sona Sitri and Serafall, both dressed up in French Maid Clothing, although that was not all, it seemed to Lucius that Serafall was trying to do something with Sona, Lucius quickly averted his eyes, not wanting to know where the Magical Girl was going.

'Huh, seems Serafall really does love Sona-Sama, wonder what that has to do with anything?'

Lucius thoughts were interrupted when he found himself in the dining hall, he was met face to...well, breasts with Grayfia Lucifuge. Lucius had cursed his short stature at this moment, finding himself embarrassed, he looked up into the stoic eyes of Grayfia Lucifuge, he found that behind her facade, it was like he felt waves of some sort of liking or desire coming off of her, but he simply shrugged it off and reached out to shake her hand, still wanting to remain his perfect gentlemen look towards the women.

What Lucius did not expect was Grayfia to suddenly grow a weird look in her eyes again, her arms launched forward, wrapping themselves around the head and pulling him into her breasts for a hug, something that had Lucius wildly throwing his arms around, trying to find a breath of fresh air, but suddenly he felt woozy and butterflies filled his stomach when he smelt the scent of Grayfia, it was honestly the sweetest smell ever, he could get lost in it and enjoy it for a lifetime, suddenly Lucius was pulled out of the sweet smelling aura...

'What just happened!? All I know is that I must have more of that scent! It is like it came from the gates of Heaven itself,'

Lucius' eyes had darkened with one what would presume to be lust, but Lucius not knowing how to process this, had chalked his sudden need for the scent of Grayfia to Fascination, although Lucius thought he could see a small amount of satisfaction in Grayfia's eyes. He pouted towards her, weirdly finding himself wanting to go back into the sweet smell of Grayfia, he was turned around forcefully, looking into the sad eyes of Serafall, although the woman in question seemed to be glaring at Grayfia, who was unknown to Lucius, winking towards Serafall cheekily...

Serafall growled but stopped once noticing the widening of Lucius' eyes, who was thinking that something must have made the usually childish and hyperactive girl, mad. Lucius let out a soft nervous chuckle, looking around the room and he found himself looking at pictures, they were landscape paintings, they would move around and depict a battle of some kind, he recognized Serafall using her wand and she had an uncharacteristic serious look on her face, looking like she was truly a warrior at this moment, Lucius continued to look at the painting and found that Serafall was fighting a figure who wore what looked like a Super Sentai White Ranger Costume, Lucius nodded in approval, as he liked the White Ranger also.

'Hmm, I wonder what happened during this battle, it seems like it would be interesting to know about,"

Lucius turned back to face Serafall, whose face was blank, looking like she was worried or something, Lucius simply tapped her on the shoulder, Serafall was brought out of her thoughts, she looked towards the smiling face of Lucius, who offered his arm towards her and started to lead her towards the table, all three of them sat down, Serafall though, had immediately sat on the right of Lucius, while Grayfia on the left,

Lucius let out a nervous chuckle again, but he was also sure that he felt Khal in the back of his mind laughing like he was in the greatest predicament of his life, Lucius also looked around the table and found there were more than enough seats for the women to move too.

"Eh!? Ladies, there are other seats, is there a particular reason you chose to sit here?"

Serafall and Grayfia both moved forward, so much so that their breasts were pressed up against Lucius' arms, who once again, felt somewhat uncomfortable with the sense and feeling, but was slowly starting to get used to it. Lucius shook his head, knowing that he was not going to get an answer and decided to ask about something else, he simply wanted to know why Serafall had turned him into a Devil, even though he was very religious and that would never change, Lucius coughed, pressing himself forward, unknowingly, causing his arms to move away from the bodies of Serafall and Grayfia, which caused them to pout.

"Serafall, would you like to tell me why you turned me into a devil, I am annoyed and still angry at being a devil, but I would like to know your side of this, and why you chose me,"

Serafall leaned forward, not knowing how to tell the young boy in front of her how she was summoned towards him, Serafall had not even known that Lucius would be a target for Fallen Angels and knew she was going to have a talk with a certain perverted Fallen Angel Governor, Serafall turned her head and looking into the deep violet eyes of Lucius, she sighed, deciding to rip off the band-aid and going with what she had said before,

"You, Lucius Hyoudou, summoned me. You called out to me, and the only way you could have done was by having one of my leaflets,"

Lucius' mind flashed back to when he was given the leaflet, he remembered after Akeno had finished playing the game, that a mascot who wore the Magical Girl outfit gave it to him, he never knew that the leaflet would prove to allow him to summon Serafall. He simply nodded his head, wanting to know more, but still, he could not help but remember that he had never called out to Serafall.

Serafall though understood what Lucius could possibly be going, he was a devout follower of God, now a Devil and she would do her best to ease him into this life. If he wanted to talk with them, then Serafall knew that he was at least being nice enough to have a meeting with them and know some new things about his life, Serafall was about to ask a question, but was interrupted when Lucius blurted out a question,

"Was I not good enough for Heaven then?"

Lucius' hands were balled at his sides, his eyes wide and his breathing shallowed, believing that he had not done well enough to go to heaven. He looked up, a single tear going down his right eye and he turned to Serafall whose eyes were also wide, along with Grayfia, both wanting to know where that train of thought had come from, they had known Lucius to be extremely relgious and right now, his faith in God was being questioned, either Grayfia and Serafall could lie to hin and manupilate his belief into saying that it was desinty, they could spare his thoughts and say that God wanted him to help other Devils, but they could and would not do that.

Serafall and Grayfia spared a glance towards one another, to fast for Lucius to notice, they both wondered how they could proceed, they could tell him the truth and shatter his belief, but they decided to spare his belief and proceed with something different, it could cost them in the future, if Lucius finds out about the truth then they would pay the consequences, but they had promised to protect him as long as he lives,

"Lucius, you would have made an excellent candidate for a position in heaven, but you were dying and Serafall decided to act quickly, turning you into a Devil, we are sorry that the choice was taken away from you, but there are some good things about being a Devil, Lucius,"

Lucius looked up, his hands still balled into fists, but his breathing was evening out. He raised a questioning eyebrow towards Grayfia, who for the first time that Lucius had known her in the short amount of time, spoke in a soft voice towards him. Lucius wondered what good thing would come with being a Devil, he thought that Devils were creatures of Lust, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Envy, and Wrath. He felt none of these things, Lucius simply let out a sad sigh, letting a bitter chuckle escape his lips, drawing wide eyes from Grayfia and Serafall, now starting to see the defeated Aura that Lucius had surrounded himself with,

"What good could come from being a Devil? If you don't understand, what good could come from being this type of creature?"

Grayfia stood from her chair, her face blank, her eyes turning cold and Lucius had actually gulped when he saw the look. Grayfia walked towards him, but Lucius no longer smelled the sweet aura from before, because it was replaced by a deadly wave of demonic power that was building up around Grayfia, who had now stood in front of Lucius, Grayfia moved Lucius chair, so it was facing her and she crouched down, making her and Lucius the same level, Grayfia did something bold and placed both of her hands on Lucius' cheeks, making sure that his attention was only on her,

"Lucius, do you feel any different? Do you feel the need to take someone's soul or to kill someone out of pure joy?"

Lucius let his head shake, signaling no towards the ladies and they both nodded with small smiles on their faces,

"Then that is a good thing because you're still you, you're not going to be like any of the other Devil's, who then turn stray and become the true monsters. You are different Lucius, and you have the best King, I promise you, Lucius, you will remain the same and I hope someday that you will find peace with your new outlook on life,"

Lucius nodded, he could not help but smile and brighten up, but still, a medium amount of doubt was still in the back of his mind. He just hoped that soon he would be able to come to terms with what he was now, he turned to Serafall, hoping to gain some things about being a Devil for Serafall Leviathan, he turned his chair to face her, he noticed that Serafall brightened up when he turned to face her and he could not help but smile back towards the girl, he found her to be fun and a joy to be around, it was one of the reasons he enjoyed Magical Levia-Tan,

"Serafall, since you turned me into a Devil, does that mean I would be in service to you?"

Serafall did not want to get into this subject, she knew it would be a sore subject for certain people, but others it would be a blessing to be a technical servant towards a Devil King like herself, but this was not her usual Lustful or Greedy person, this was Lucius, who was strong in his beliefs and what she was about to tell him may just break what Grayfia had just told him, but Serafall knew that she did not want him to be a servant to her, she wanted Lucius to have a voice and to tell her when she was wrong or overdoing it, in certain things. She would want the truth from Lucius.

Serafall simply wanted Lucius to be her Queen in every aspect, to take control of this group they were building, Serafall wanted a family with Lucius and this would be the beginning of it.

"Yes you would be in Service to me, but others would also label that you would be a Servant that has no other choice but to follow the rules that the King has set, even though that is true in some cases towards some Kings,"

Serafall's thoughts went towards a certain Astaroth, she shook her head,

"I will not treat you this way, I want to build a group with you, I want to build a family filled with friendship, honesty, and trust above all. If you would allow it, Lu-Tan, would you accept my offer of being a Queen to me, Devil King Leviathan?"

Lucius understood what Serafall was saying, she was stating that some people used their system as a way to treat the people turned into Devils as slaves, Lucius had a thoughtful expression, he could tell that Serafall was a good person. Lucius reached forward, grasping Serafall's hand in his and he looked her in the eye, Lucius for the first time, he did not trust Serafall fully or Grayfia, but this was his first step into a new beginning and decided to accept the offer,

"I accept the offer to become your Queen, Serafall, but I have a question, those things, what are they? I know they were instrumental in turning me into a Devil, but I'm new, so my curiosity on the subject is something that I would need to have on a subject like this."

Serafall at Lucius, finding his curiosity a breath of fresh air, after a while, Serafall summoned her Evil Pieces, inside was Eight Pawns, Two Bishops, Two Knights, Two Rooks. The Usual Queen piece was missing, which brought a raised eyebrow from Lucius, who was wondering where it was, he noticed Serafall looking at him with a proud glint in her eyes for some reason, but he did not know the reason for this small glint, Lucius simply averted his eyes from the gaze of Serafall,

"These Lu-Tan! are what we call Evil Pieces, they allow High-Class Devils to attain servants, there are 15 Pieces in total. They were made by Akuja Beelzebub, he made the first pieces and tested them on a friend of us, an extraordinary event happened, for the first time ever, sixteen pawns had been granted to this friend and allowed for him to create a mighty peerage! Nobody ever has achieved that many Pawns ever, some people even strive to beat his record,"

Lucius rose his eyebrow, finding that the history of Double the pawns was truly amazing, he felt like it was some sort of achievement, but now that he learned some things about the Evil Pieces, he wanted to know more and curiosity getting the better of him, blurted out a question,

"What does my piece do Serafall, what does it mean for me?"

Serafall smiled brightly towards her newest acquisition,

"Considering that you are my Queen Lu-Tan, you are my most valuable and powerful piece, you also have duties as a Queen, which Grayfia will gladly train you in, we are going to be here for you Lu-Tan! No matter what, we will be there for you, now I believe, for now, it's time you went home..."

Lucius was shocked that he was the Queen of Serafall Leviathan, he bowed his head in respect to his superior, but still he kept hearing the little voice in the back of his mind, calling him a traitor and fool, as much as he tried, he could not help but believe it was right, Lucius looked to Grayfia, he noticed that she seemed to be smiling about something and had this weird glint in her eyes, something that promised hard and stressful training for the New Queen of Serafall, Lucius simply shook his head and walked next to Serafall, who had placed down a Magic Circle...

"This Lucius is a Magic Circle and it will take you home, we will see you soon, goodbye my Adorable Queen!"

Lucius blushed, but covered it up quickly and stepped onto the Magic Circle, it started to flash and Lucius was taken away from his favorite Magical Girl, along with his fellow Queen, Grayfia. He started to have a new outlook on life, Lucius for the first time had started to question his view on Devil's but he also wondered if they were also as nice as Serafall and Grayfia, he guessed that he would find out.

* * *

 _ **Occult Research Clubroom**_

Rias and Akeno had stood next to Issei, while he recovered, he was still unconscious from the attack he suffered against a Fallen Angel, although Rias and Akeno were more focused on the bandaged woman, weirdly Rias was reminded of the story that her brother use to tell her, she decided after they told Issei the truth, she would contact her brother with this news, hopefully both went alright and could be solved easily.

Koneko and Yumi had remained seated, both of them wanting to find out about Lucius, no one had seen him for two days and The Academy was about to open soon, Koneko had been more worried, but kept up her blank face, although her fellow club members could tell that she was worried, due to the number of sweets that were left on the table, which was none, Koneko had cleaned the whole place of sweets, she was that worried and not even on a sugar high, it truly spoke of how much the Hyoudou boy meant to her,

Suddenly Issei had gasped, starting to have a coughing fit, Issei controlled his coughing and started to look around the room, he spotted Rias Gremory and his brother's date, immediately Issei had stood up and pointed his finger towards Akeno, wondering if the girl knew where his brother was, but before he could ask, Rias Gremory stepped in front of her Queen, shielding her from the eyes of Issei. Although in a surprise turn of events, Issei simply pushed past Rias and was staring down Akeno with narrowed eyes, he wanted to know where his brother was and he was going to find out,

"Where is my brother!? He went on a date with you, I want to know where he is! Right now!"

Koneko and Yumi stepped forward, wanting to protect their friend and queen from what they perceived to be a threat, but also a dangerous person if angered, Koneko could sense that Issei was unknowingly releasing his Draconic and Devil Aura, it all but confirmed to Koneko that Issei was the Red Dragon Emperor, Koneko stepped forward once again, stepping in front of Akeno and in a protective stance. She was glaring up at Issei, something that Issei returned, his brother was missing and his so-called best friend had lied to his parents, something that also ringed alarm bells,

"Hey Perv Pants, Ca-"

Issei turned towards Koneko, his attention fully on her, he stepped forward menacingly, no longer seeming like the Issei who peeped in on girls, or who would be fascinated with Girl's Oppai. This was an Issei that was worried for his brother, something that had made Koneko put her head down, knowing that Issei was simply worried and wanted to find his brother, but before she could even offer an apology Issei stated something towards her,

"Listen here Koneko, I know that you believe that I am a simple pervert, but right now, at this moment currently, I am looking for my brother! Someone that you had lied about and stated that he was doing a project with you, but then again, I never saw him all day! So I ask again! Where is my little brother!?"

Akeno finally stepped forward, giving Issei a small smile that he had barely noticed, Issei simply turned his head back to the girl who had gone on a date with his brother, Akeno guided Issei towards the couch and they both sat down, Issei was already thinking that something had happened to his brother, but he decided to let Akeno speak and see what she about his brother,

"Issei, your brother and I went out on a date, but something had happened, we were attacked when he was dropping me home,"

Issei let out a sharp outtake of breath, he looked around the room, finding that no one was looking him in the eye, Issei just looked back towards Akeno, hoping that she would continue and he could find out what happened to his brother, but most importantly, where he was. Issei nodded his head for Akeno to continue,

"We were attacked by a Fallen Angel, just like you were in the park, for some reason, they want to kill you and your brother."

Issei nodded, but still his fear was starting to increase, he knew that he needed to find out more about the situation, but he could hazard a guess as to why the Fallen Angels were attacking his brother and himself, Issei simply looked to Rias, finding her to be flanked by Koneko and Yumi, both standing a little behind her, which made Issei know that she was in charge of this situation, but she had allowed Akeno to speak, considering that she had gone on a date with his brother, Issei let out a small cough before speaking towards Rias

"Let me guess, they were after the thing that is inside me, the thing that is called a...Sacred Gear I believe, I remember seeing you Rias Gremory, why?"

As if in sync, all the people bowed their heads, which confused Issei, not knowing what they had done, but for the four in the room, they remembered the echoed words of the woman in bandages, they should tell him now and hope that he forgives them, but it could lead to something worse. Rias stepped forward, no longer looking like the Heir to the House of Gremory, or One of the Great Ladies, this was simply Rias Gremory, a girl who was about, to tell the truth to her newest pawn.

"I knew about the Fallen Angels, we had sent numerous letters, hoping to find out why they were here, but I got my answers when Koneko felt the Aura's of Dragons within you and your brother. It all but confirmed that you were special, so on your date, you ran into my familiar and she gave you that leaflet, it would allow me to come to you and if you should die, resurrect you as one of my family members, I do apologize for not taking any advances to saving you"

Issei nodded, a small part of him had been thankful that he was alive, but what was he turned into? Rias had stated that she had resurrected him as one of her family members, he simply wondered what she had meant though. Issei's mind knew that deep down he would not be alive today if it was not for Rias, he would be dead and his family would be mourning him, but he still could not help but feel sad, Issei was simply resurrected because of the Dragon that was apparently inside of him, he looked up to Rias and Akeno, both sitting next to each other. Issei cleared his throat,

"What am I? What do you mean I am apart of your family? What family?"

Suddenly Yumi and Koneko had gone behind Rias and Akeno, they both stood up, looking towards Issei, who was now very confused.

"Welcome Issei to the House of Gremory...and your new life, as a Devil!"

Issei gulped, chuckling nervously, not believing Rias, but suddenly he had gone speechless when Wings that looked similar to bats had started to grow out of her back, Rias' wings seemed to be more defined then the others and Issei started to feel an itch in his back, only then he noticed that his own wings started to grow out of his back, he had no choice but to believe that Rias was right and he was now a Devil...

"I'm just gonna go home, I believe I have to think about, but to you, Rias Gremory, I thank you for saving my life, but still you had known what the Fallen Angels were after myself and Lucius, my brother paid the price and so did I, and I don't know when or how, but I believe I can maybe forgive you someday..."

Issei walked out of the room, leaving the room silenced as they believed that Issei would be a different person, but it seemed he was different when his brother was nowhere to be found, Rias sighed, looking down at the floor, she sighed and nodded that Koneko, along with Yumi could leave, which they did, both wanting to rest and be ready for tomorrow, only Akeno had stayed with her best friend, both wondering if they could have protected Issei and Lucius better like the woman had said, Akeno remembered her stupid mistake of using her Rook Trait, but Lucius was in danger and she would do anything to keep him safe.

Rias had stood up, placing a communication circle in front of her feet, it glowed red for a few times before a bewitchingly crimson-haired man had appeared in Holographic form, he was wearing a white suit with a black business shirt and red tie, this was the current Strongest Devil of The Underworld, Sirzechs Lucifer. Rias looked at him with a smile, although her brother had sometimes embarrassed her, she still loved and missed him with her time away from the Underworld,

"Ria-Tan! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

Rias grumbled about being called by that name, she knew that her brother had an attachment because it was what he called her when she was younger, something that neither had forgotten, although Rias remembered that she used to enjoy being called by the name, she let a small smile grow on her face. Her brother was someone that she knew would always stick by her side, she enjoyed that,

"Brother, I have some news about a Team operating in Kuoh..."

Sirzechs suddenly became serious, something that Rias had never seen, his eyes had sharpened to those of a seasoned warrior that had seen plenty war, although Rias knew that her brother had fought in the Great War, but also the Devil Civil War, something that reminded her that Sirzechs was a seasoned and capable warrior, Rias just thought that she would never see her brother like this,

"Who was this team? Did they have a name or a member come towards you in some form of truce?"

Rias shook her head, stating no towards her brother,

"No but there was a woman, she protected my Newest Pawn, Issei Hyoudou against a Fallen Angel, he was a High-Level Fallen Angel, we felt his aura when he attacked Issei. We had just arrived when we saw that the man being defeated by a woman in a tattered purple cloak, she was wrapped in bandages, but brother...she seemed like she knew you, she called you the Second Strongest Devil of All Time,"

Rias noticed that her brother's eyes had turned wide, his body posture had straightened and his hands were twitching, Rias knew at that moment that her brother knew something, but thing was, Rias had not told her brother about the Team that she had said she was from, Rias decided to tell her brother quickly, but before she could even get a word out, Sirzechs had already spoken to her,

"Rias did she say that she was apart of the Hero Team!?"

Rias was shocked when her brother had slightly raised his voice with urgency, she then knew that the woman she met was dangerous, she had to be, considering that she had a Maou worried,

"She had stated that brother, she was apart of the Hero and that Lucius Hyoudou was someone important to them at the Hero Team,"

The current Lucifer nodded and smiled, one that did not even reach his eyes,

"Thank you Ria-Tan, I will allow you to get some sleep, be prepared for school tomorrow and what not, good night!"

Her brother had stopped the communication call and had left her confused, worried, and fearful about what was happening, Rias looked to Akeno and both sighed, Akeno had left Rias with a hug and stating that she would her tomorrow, Rias had left the Occult Research Clubroom, heading to her bedroom within the Old School Building, Rias could not help but things were about to reach a whole new level of interesting soon,

* * *

 ** _Kuoh Town - Hyoudou Residence_**

Lucius Hyoudou woke up in his room, he remembered the moment that he appeared in his home that he had slept and finally felt at peace, but this morning when he woke up, he felt that his arm was being used as a snuggle bunny once again, Lucius sighed as he woke up and saw the Magical Girl Serafall Leviathan in bed next to him, he noticed that her hair was down and he could not but help but realise that it really gave her a look of innocence and enhanced her own beauty, Lucius sucked in air deeply and started to strecth, removing his arm away from the bosom of Serafall, Lucius turned his eyes to gaze upon Serafall's face once again,

'She truly is a beauty, a Devil she may be, at this moment, she looks like an Angel,'

Lucius' thoughts about Serafall were clear, he found the woman, the Devil King Leviathan to be an exquisite beauty. Although Lucius did not know that Serafall was awake and could hear his thoughts, something that made her smile on the inside, enjoying the thoughts that Lucius had about her, Serafall decided to alert Lucius that she was awake and finally, she sat up, revealing her body to Lucius who had immediately turned away, his face flushed and his eyes wide at what he had just seen.

"Ahh Sera-Tan, do you mind covering yourself?"

Serafall giggled a little too innocent to Lucius' ears who continued to look away from her, Serafall sighed, removing her self from the bed and putting on her Magical Girl Outfit. Finally, Lucius turned back around, facing Serafall, his eyes lit up when she was not naked, one thing about Lucius was that he did not look upon women who had no romantic relationship with him, even with that, Lucius knew that he would tear his eyes from someone he was in a relationship with, Lucius had his honor and sometimes he knew that it would never break.

"Mou! I am covered up Lu-Tan! Most men would gaze upon me without me even removing my clothing,"

Lucius turned to Serafall with a small smile, but one could see a proud glint flash through his eyes, something that Serafall noticed and knew he had prided himself on his honor, Serafall pretended to not notice how Lucius would only stay on her face and not go any lower. she sighed and knew that the temptation was there, but his resolve was not, Serafall could admire it, but she also wanted her Sexy Adventure Time with Lucius, she guesses that she would have to wait.

"Once again Serafall, I am not most men, I am certainly not going to gaze upon a woman who I am not romantically involved with,"

Suddenly Lucius started to feel flushed, a heated tension falling over the room, Lucius was looking at Serafall whose eyes were closed, but when they opened, Lucius noticed that Serafall was looking at him through her eyelashes, making her look positively seductive, suddenly Serafall walked over towards Lucius, her hips swaying as she did so, Lucius was certain that this woman was someone possessed, a minute again she was childish and now, she was a sensuous woman. Lucius started to back away until his back was hit against the cold wall of his room, he noticed that Serafall was still walking over towards him, she was finally in front of him, Lucius breath hitched when a single finger of Serafall's started to trail up his toned body,

"You want to be _romantically involved_ with me _Lu-Tan?"_

Lucius stuttered, trying to find his way out of this situation, not that being courted by Serafall was a prospect that he disliked, but sexual advances from Serafall was the least of what he had wanted, but he knew that a certain part of him enjoyed the flirtation and teasing was showing towards him, it was a part that he knew all men had and something that he did much to keep at bay. Lucius ducked his head, rushing past Serafall and grabbing his school uniform, and into the Bathroom,

'Mou! does he not want to be romantically involved? I would have enjoyed it...'

Serafall's thoughts were clear, she wanted her Queen, but seemed like she would have to wait for him to become more accepting of seeing certain things, Serafall could not help but find it cute. Her Queen had his honor and he stuck by it, something that very few men had nowadays. She could hear the water rushing in the bathroom and simply deciding to wait, knowing that the boy had suffered enough teasing at her hands, he had looked like he was about to burst. Serafall giggled sweetly, only because her Queen had finally come out of the bathroom.

'Does he not know that he no longer needs to wear glasses? His eyesight would be perfect,'

Lucius walked out of the bathroom with his hair combed back, his glasses on his face, as usual, he had his Academy Jumper on and the sleeves rolled up, once again revealing his wristband for all to see, the Vatican Wristband was still on his left wrist and seemed to have no effect on Lucius so far, Lucius also wore a white business shirt underneath the jumper and he also wore grey suit pants, along with his black shoes.

If Serafall could use one word to describe Lucius Hyoudou then and there, it would be that he was absolutely ravishing. Serafall was blushing and there was denying it, Lucius truly was a fine specimen, one that Serafall wanted to herself, but she controlled herself, something that was unlike her. She skipped towards Lucius, her breasts bouncing as she did so, although Serafall thought she saw Lucius' eyes trail down, she thought herself to be mistaken. Serafall was now in front of Lucius, who looked eager to ask a question and Serafall smiled, enjoying the eagerness that her Queen portrayed.

"Serafall, I'm wondering, as a Devil in service to you, do I have any duties?"

Serafall brightened up, she had forgotten that Lucius had to hand out leaflets, Serafall chuckled nervously. She noticed that Lucius was looking at her deadpan, he had figured out that she had somehow forgotten to give him something, Serafall summoned a Magical Circle, a bunch of her own personal leaflets coming out and Lucius' eyes had widened as stacks upon stacks of Leaflets had come out of the Magic Circle, they would take a while to hand out, but Lucius was determined that he would do well.

"Yes these are your duties a Low-Class Devil, you are to hand out these leaflets around Kuoh Town, once you've handed them all out, you must await a summoning from the leaflet and then you must perform the task that the summoner has in mind for you, although some tasks can be chosen not to be taken or done, such as Sexual Acts, but other than that, you're going to be fine!"

Lucius nodded, believing his King, Lucius grabbed the first stack of Leaflets and placing them in his backpack, he sighed, knowing that this was going to be a long day already. Lucius and Serafall were interrupted when a knock was heard on his door, Lucius' eyes had gone wide, wondering who was at the door, but the unasked question was answered when Issei abruptly entered the room after no sound of answering the door was heard on his side, Issei had let out a small squeak and immediately stridden over to his brother, hugging him for all he was worth.

"Brother you're alright? Are you fine? Now, where the hell where were you? You had me worried! So worried that I gave up on Oppai...for a while, but still, I'm suffering from withdraw symptoms, I'm seeing Oppai everywhere!"

Lucius' face went blank, his brother was worried obviously, but Lucius could not help but feel something off about his brother, he could feel like his brother's self-was changed in some way, but still Lucius hugged back fiercely, he had missed his brother and mother, he remembered his last moments of his supposed human life, he had wanted to live to his family's expectations, he believed that in some way he had not, but he hoped he would. Now though, this was his second chance, in some weirdly twisted fate, but he was interrupted by Serafall,

"Hmm, something feels off about him Luci-Chan, can't you feel it, you need to focus on it,"

Issei turned to the other person in the room, he noticed her before but paid no attention because his brother was finally back home, only now Issei could tell that the girl was exceptionally beautiful, his eyes trailed down and noticing her childlike frame but also her large breasts, Issei's eyes seemed to be pumping with lust, want, and overall, desire. Immediately though, Serafall, who was the third Strongest of All Time, hid behind Lucius, covering her body from the view of Issei, now, do not get Serafall wrong, she knew that perverts had desired and lusted after her, but she only wanted one man to be with her, she would not allow any other man to desire or lust after her. Lucius, surprisingly, accepted the presence and tucked her behind him also, looking at his brother with narrowing, focusing on his aura.

It was here that Lucius noticed the faint dark red glowing around Issei, but also the light pink glowing around himself, Lucius being the smart and intuitive person he was, connected the dots and assumed that his Aura represented Serafall Leviatahan, as he was her Queen, but he did not know who would be his brother's Queen and was already going to question the person for turning his brother into a Devil, even though he was the younger of the two, Lucius was still protective of his brother and would not allow his brother to be used as a pawn for another person's gain.

"Y-you too!? Brother, you've been turned into a Devil!? Who did this brother?"

Issei turned a glare towards Serafall, finding her cause of how his brother found out what he was, but once again, his brother had got in the way of his view, making Issei look at his brother again, something that Issei did not want to do currently, he hoped that they could talk about this at a different time, but it seemed fate had a different plan in mind. Lucius moved forward, looking at his brother with soft but somehow hardened eyes at the same time, Issei was shocked, for the first time, he thought that his brother was an entirely different person, someone that no longer felt like his brother, but simply wore his face like a mask.

"What do you mean? Me too!? But that would mean...you're a Devil too? And you're okay with it? You are the most devoted person I know, and you are a Devil?"

Lucius ducked his head, his breath hitching, and his eyes wide, no longer looking like the person who held authority, but the scared little boy he was inside, but Lucius calmed himself and looked at his brother, his face blank but Issei and Serafall could tell from their different places that Issei's words had affected his brother like no other, Lucius stepped forward, face to face with his brother and placed a hand on Issei's shoulder,

"No I'm not okay with being a plague on this earth, one that is blinded by the Seven Sins, but I have to find some way of keeping to my duty, I am honor bound to serve my new King, but my religion will remain, brother, I don't know if I would be called a Sinner, Devil Scum, or even the worst of God's Chosen, but what I do know now, is that I will keep to my religion and serve my King, I have to find a balance and I will find one! No matter the cost,"

Issei at this moment nodded, admiring his brother, the strength that one could find and still call himself a Plague upon Humanity, Issei noticed that his brother's face was cracking and knew he was going to break, so stopped questioning his brother now, he knew it must hurt his brother from being devoted to God and now a Devil, who knew that he believed in God but still questioned if it was right to pray and worship him, Issei did not have that going through his mind and decided to back up on the questionining, but before he could, Serafall's eyes widened, before she blurted out,

"You're in service to Rias Gremory, and you also hold one of The Heavenly Dragons inside of you, surprising, very peculiar also"

Lucius' eyes widen, looking to his brother with narrowed eyes and then his mind went over Koneko, Yumi, and last of all...Akeno, Lucius was starting to wonder if their interest in doing all those things with him were all fake and if Rias had planned for them to become his friends, something that started to make more sense with him, although a small part of him had denied it, remembering all the times that he and Koneko had walked to and from School together, texting overnight.

Although parts of him had remembered when Koneko had abruptly ln the middle of the night, stating that she had something to do, although Lucius always knew something was wrong.

Lucius started to notice other things like how Yumi would occasionally ask him for a spar, something that she had never done before, but something made him think about how she would possibly want an equal to fight against, but finally his mind had come to Koneko, the girl that he had been crushing on since the beginning of the school year, someone that was seen as unattainable, he had wondered now if it was all staged, so he could become a pawn of Rias Gremory...

'Can I trust any of them?'

Lucius looked at his brother mutely, simply staring, he looked back at Serafall and nodded, Lucius, walked out of his room, leaving the room to descend into an awkward silence without him to fill the void. Issei knew what his brother was thinking about, he just hoped that soon he would be able to see through the so-called evil that they held and the respect, love, and admiration they had for him, Issei nodded in respect to what he believed to be his brother's King, not knowing that she was truly the Maou Leviathan. Issei walked out of the room, also, hoping that he would be able to find his brother before he did something stupid.

Serafall looked at the door, shaking her head and she knew that her Queen was going to be going through an emotional trial, she just wanted to try and help him, but she also knew that it might make the problem worse, Serafall decided that she would need to leave her Queen be for a while and focus on the other things going on with her peerage, like the fact that Lucius had a Wristband blessed by a Great Seraph and A Biblical Archangel,

'I wonder how he got his hands on the blessed object, what are you planning with my Queen? Hm, I wonder if Michael is truly keeping a hold of things in Heaven...'

Serafall placed a Magic Circle down on the ground, stepping onto, she was transported away from the Human Realm and back into the Underworld, wanting to investigate about her Queen...

* * *

 _ **The Underworld - Lucifer Manor**_

Sirzechs Lucifer and His Queen, and rumored Wife, Grayfia Lucifuge, were currently thinking things over. Sirzechs had informed Grayfia of the returning Hero Team, but they had heard of no terrorist attacks or even Stray Devils being reported missing, which was something that was out of style for the Hero Team.

Sirzechs and Grayfia heard the rumors of how cruel they could be, but then they received the news that they were a peerage under the control of a Satan, immediately every one of the four had denied, except one.

With this started a war that would cripple friendships, love, and above all, Devil's. Sirzechs and Grayfia still had scars from the battles that they had fought in against the Hero Team, all of them killers and ready to defend their King, who they saw as the rightful Lucifer Maou, as he was the Strongest Devil in existence and could challenge Ophis, some even rumored that the King could defeat Ophis.

Sirzehcs, Akuja, Serafall, Grayfia, and Falbium fought against the Hero of the Underworld, all wanting different things, but The Five had lost against the Hero and made a Deal. A Deal that would change the very landscape of the Underworld, in the end, The Hero of the Underworld had been defeated and his group of terrorists scattered, some staying together, banding together and fighting against the forces of the Underworld, they had perished, but they were simply the footsoldiers of the Hero Team, the real killers were those in the peerage of the Hero,

'Nito The First of the Dead, Seath the Scaleless, all these beasts are terrifying and had Ultimate Class Devils shaking in their boots, it was a time of pure war and no one had ever seen anything like it, The Hero even had the worst of the worst preparing for invasion, it was a single deal that saved us all.'

Grayfia coughed politely, looking towards Sirzechs with a notable sad grin on her face, not many people knew that Grayfia held emotions behind her blank and cool facade, only a few people saw it and there were only four of them left that had known about the facade, Grayfia had placed the facade up when she was being raised in the House of Lucifuge, remembering the service that was so honored being with the True Lucifer as they had called it, Grayfia snorted, remembering that she had believed her brother when he had said it was such an honor.

Grayfia remembered her brother, his weird obsession with her was something that she felt uncomfortable with, she shook her head of those thoughts, not wanting to delve into her past. Although she picked up the thoughts of her friend and rumored husband, Sirzechs, although the two had expressed an attraction to one another, both knew their hearts belonged to different people.

"It's not your fault you know, we made a deal that saved our friend, we have him back now! Is that not what matters?"

Sirzechs nodded, knowing that it was not his fault, but still, he felt responsible, he made the call when the Elder Devils had called for a vote when The Hero was supposed to be put with the Lower Class Devils, he just did not know the true consequences of his actions, because months later the deaths and kidnappings had happened, the signalling that no one paid attention too

"I know, but we all made that deal, and we never knew how much it would cost"

Sirzechs and Grayfia were still, both wondering if they had made the right decisions in their times as Devils, but knew that they did not.

Sirzechs and Grayfia, stood on alert when they felt the aura of a Satan-Class Devil, something that had not been felt since the dawn of the Hero Team, all too quickly, black Magic Circles appeared around Sirzechs Lucifer and his friend, both summoned their Demonic Powers, Sirzechs with a Lance made of the Power of the Destruction and Grayfia with a Lance made of Ice. In the presence of the Aura, Grayfia had started to sweat and her knees buckled slightly,

Sirzechs and Grayfia knew the presence already, they knew who it was and gulped, this was one of the Generals of the Hero Team, The First of the Dead, Nito. Although they could not tell where he was, they knew that he was in this building and with them, Sirzechs and Grayfia looked at each other, both their eyes widening when they remembered that Millicas was in the Manor with them and immediately they both started to run, finding the stairs hoping to find Sirzehcs' Son.

On the way there, Sirzechs and Grayfia had encountered the Skeleton Thralls of Lord Nito, immediately battle had started between the Satan and His Queen, against the horde of Skeletons who were loyal to the First of the Dead.

Sirzechs had started to do battle with 10 Skeletons, all of them wielding copies of the infamous Sword of Nito, Sirzechs knew that if he was touched by it, he would and could be poisoned by it and made it his mission to try his best and avoid the sword, immediately deranged gargles came from the Skeletons and the last thing Sirzechs knew was that he was starting to be surrounded by the skeletons,

Sirzechs started to chuckle, his head bobbing up and back down as he did so, this drew no looks from the skeletons, but a wary smirk from his Queen, knowing what was about to happen but still worried for her friend's safety.

'Let the Games begin Nito! I am the Maou Lucifer, you invaded my home and have my son hostage, for this, you die!'

Sirzechs with blinding speed started to cut down the skeletons with his Lance of Destruction, but as he did so, more skeletons began to arrive and backed up the previous ones that had surrounded him, Sirzechs simply chuckled and with his left hand, lobbed a tiny ball of destruction towards the group of skeletons and completely obliterated them. Sirzechs was grinning but stopped when he saw the black mist in the air, the skeletons had reformed and had black void eyes, something that made a chill run down Sirzechs spine

'Oh Nito, you are still the sly master pulling the strings, aren't you? No wonder The Hero made you his Pawn, a true Mutation!'

Sirzechs sped forward and immediately he got cut by the numerous blades that the skeletons held, his screams were heard by all the people that occupied the manor, Sirzechs immediately sped back and his suit was barely hanging onto his body, but gave a wonderful view to his chiseled physique. Sirzechs looked towards The Skeletons, immediately noticing that they had been imbued with the power of Lord Nito, making Sirzechs take a step back hoping that he could find something to use, but he knew that he would have to use some of his true power,

'If power is what you want to see Lord Nito, power is what you shall get!'

Sirzechs closed his eyes, his body started to change and form into a void-like being, no longer resembling the Human Form that he had taken before, his body started to get surrounded by a red energy that had black specks flowing around him, this was the half-true form of Sirzechs Gremory, this was the Power of Destruction...

Sirzechs walked towards the Skeletons, a slow pace, but yet each step, shook the very foundation of the Lucifer Manor, something that very few had the power of doing. Sirzechs noticed that some skeletons were running towards him and punched one of them, who had immediately turned to nothingness with his power, more and more came, each receiving the same treatment as the skeleton before them. Sirzechs looked down at the ground as he finished the last thrall of Lord Nito,

'What was the cause of this?'

Sirzechs heard a small female grunt and saw that Grayfia had a wild grin on her face, she had finished killing the last of her Skeletons who had also attacked her, she had used her spear but also imbued it with her own Demonic Power, something that no one else had known that Grayfia was also a somewhat battle-maniac and it was her element, it was how she had risen to the rank of Ultimate Class,

'Something is at work here, Nito would have done far worse!'

Suddenly clapping was heard from behind them, Sirzechs and Grayfia whirled around to see the person who had inspired this much fear inside of them, the Pawn of the Hero and First of the Dead, Nito...

Nito was an astonishingly handsome man with long black hair, he had a fringe that covered his right grey eye, Nito was tall, standing at 8ft. Nito had a chiseled face, looking like the Greek Mortal lover of Aphrodite, Adonis. He also had muscles bulging from underneath his clothing and looked like a man who worked out a lot, Nito wore a long black trenchcoat that had the collar turned upwards, he had a dark red business shirt underneath and a black tie. Nito also wore black jeans and black suede shoes, he also had a holster wrapped around his right thigh and a gun placed inside, it was a Black Revolver with Gold trimming, looking like something from legends.

"Sirzechs Lucifer and Grayfia Lucifuge, nice to see you handled my thralls well, but they were only the lower level, at best they were Low Ultimate Classes and that was when they were not imbued with my power..."

Sirzechs had finally changed back to his human form and his face was blank, as was his Queen's, they knew better than to respond to the taunts of Nito,

"I assume you're looking for little Millicas, how sweet one boy can be, well, I never should have expected any less, you always believed that the Hero Team was doing something in the dark"

Sirzechs scoffed, already knowing where this was going,

"all signs pointed towards you guys Nito, Abaddon was gone and all that remained was the Hero! So what were we to believe?!"

Nito simply chuckled bitterly, showing his clear dislike towards the Maou and Grayfia,

"You should have stuck by your friend! The fact was you made a deal! You think we don't know!? We knew a long time before he was gone and our team disbanded, but you guys failed your friend and now you're trying to believe yourselves right, but I'll tell you this much, The Hero Team was the one protecting the Underworld from the Infinite, from Ophis herself!"

Nito cursed himself for letting his anger control him for a second there, but still, he stayed there and waited for them to connect the dots hopefully, but they failed and blurted out a question that Nito was rolling his eyes at,

"What about the Stray Devil Kidnappings!? The Terrorist Attacks!?"

Nito looked at Sirzechs and then Grayfia, wondering if the two were really asking these questions, but Nito decided it was enough of the questions, and this would be the last one he answered, he needed them to connect the dots,

"They were not Kidnappings Sirzechs Lucifer, we were protecting them from Ophis, the so-called terrorist attacks were done for one reason, because they were strongholds for the Old-Satan Faction, right under your noses, think about it for a while Sirzechs Lucifer..."

With that, Nito had vanished in a black mist and suddenly, Millicas had run down the stairs and into the arms of his father, he seemed to have not known about the battle that had just taken place, Sirzechs was checking his son over and looked at the spot where Nito left, smiling in small thanks towards the dead for not harming his son,

"Are you okay Millicas?"

Millicas nodded excitedly and looked at Sirzechs with a bright smile,

"Yep the man, Nito, he told me about my other Uncle,"

Grayfia and Sirzechs both frowned, wondering who the dead would tell Millicas about and Sirzechs asked his son about it, Millicas stated back with a voice that warmed their hearts,

"He told me about Uncle Abaddon, how come we don't have pictures of him, father?"

Sirzechs and Grayfia smiled towards Millicas, both looking at each other, knowing why they no longer had pictures of their friend, and it would bring up memories that they all wished to forget and let past be the past,

'If only you knew son, if only you knew...'

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

Lucius walked into the Academy with a blank face, but he smiled when he was met with the familiar scenery of the Academy, he could not help but hear certain conversations that were going on as if he was standing right next to them, Lucius continued to walk inside the Academy, he noticed multiple looking at him with adoring expressions, but he paid them no mind and continued on, he also heard the boy's planning his 'accident' and Lucius knew that these guys had way too much time on their hands, Lucius shook his head, wondering where those thoughts were coming, as he never paid attention to their boy's hated comments and plans of him, he sighed, going towards his locker and wanting to prepare for the day,

Suddenly awed gasps and panting was heard, Lucius turned around to hear the commotion and immediately he was faced with the passing Occult Research Club, almost immediately, their attention was brought to him, and a staredown had commenced as Lucius looked each one of them in the eye, he did not view them any differently, but Koneko, Yumi, and Akeno had lied to him. How was he supposed to know if they had portrayed the real selves towards him? It truly was a doubt in his mind, that they had simply used him for his sacred gear, as he looked at Akeno, Lucius looked down and his timetable for the day, finding his lesson to be Mathematics.

Lucius closed his locker and left the hallway to attend the lesson, not noticing the two girls of the Occult Research had followed him. Lucius was half to his classroom when he felt the presence of Koneko and Akeno, he turned around facing them, his face blank, but the girls could see his eyes of distrust, something that had hurt them on the inside. Already knowing he was a devil in service to Serafall Leviathan,

"Luci-Kun, we missed you, we thought something bad had happened when no one could find you or that you had not returned home either,"

Lucius' eyes widened, not expecting Koneko to show actual emotion, but he saw it right there, right in their eyes and some part of him was joyful. He looked to Akeno when their eyes connected, Akeno immediately turned away, looking away with a sad face, Lucius frowned wondering what could possibly be on her mind, he looked to Koneko and she got the message, she walked towards their mathematics lesson. Lucius walked in front of Akeno, although the girl was taller than him, Lucius still placed his hand on her shoulder, Akeno gasped and closed her eyes as she felt his hand, immediately she put her right hand over the one that he had on her shoulder,

"What's wrong Akeno?"

Akeno removed Lucius' hand from her shoulder and placed it back on his side, but still held onto, trying to convey whatever she was about to in that moment. Lucius could not help but stare back into her lighter shade of violet eyes, both of them knew that they were staring at another, but neither cared at that moment, both simply wanting to tell each other something and so Akeno started to drag Lucius with her, as they walked the hallway, knowing that this would start some sort of wild rumor in the school about the two of them dating, Akeno stopped just outside Lucius' English, placing a silencing barrier around the two of them,

"I failed you Luci-Chan, I could not protect you, I should have sensed those Fallen Angels before they even attacked you, but I did not and that was my mistake, but I promise, not as Queen of Rias Gremory, or Akeno Himejima, one of the Two Great Ladies of Kuoh Academy, but as myself, Akeno. I promise you, I will protect you with my mind, body, and soul. You have my word"

Lucius could tell that Akeno was still being eaten up inside over not protecting him well, but still, Lucius could not blame her, because neither of them had expected it, they were so caught up in one another that they had not expected the attack, Lucius looked up at Akeno, wanting to calm her down,

"Ake-Chan, none of this is your fault, maybe we could have done something, or maybe I could have prayed but what ifs and could've, is not gonna help us now. This was not your fault, it was the work of the Fallen Angel's, they seem to want to kill myself and my Onii-Chan, but I won't let them. All you should know is that this was not your fault, but we will be prepared for another time, if they should attack, we would need to be prepared and arm ourselves for anything!"

Akeno looked at Lucius with wide eyes, seeing in his eyes the seriousness of his statement, Akeno wondered if Lucius was serious about training himself, preparing, and being ready for anything, because Akeno would immediately do with him, it meant time to spend with Lucius himself and training to protect him from whatever danger or faction would come after him. Akeno nodded, knowing the true reason she wanted to train and if it meant protecting Lucius, she would do it within a second.

"Hai Luci-Chan!"

Lucius and Akeno were about to go to their separate classes, only to stop when they heard the awed gasps and cheers of their fellow classmen. Lucius and Akeno turned back around, wanting to know what all the news was about, but they were pleasantly surprised when they noticed that it was a new student that had arrived in Kuoh Academy, a female to be exact, it was a slender teenage girl who Lucius had noted on being very attractive. She has a Light-Blue hair cut into a bob and long bangs that reach her chin, covering the right side of her face. She appears to be a cute, normal girl that Lucius and Akeno had not suspected her to be a threat at first glance.

Only Akeno had not noticed an aura to her at first, even Humans had faint auras and this girl had nothing, something that worried Akeno because she had reason to suspect the girl was possibly masking her Aura. Only a few High-Class Devils knew to do, Akeno looked at the girl, sparing her a small glance, but her eyes had narrowed into a glare when she noticed the girl was eyeing Lucius like he was a piece of meat, Akeno placed a hand on Lucius' shoulder, something that had gained the attention of the girl, who simply looked at Akeno with a blank face and continued walking towards her class, Akeno knew that she had something to be worried about, because the girl had acted like she knew Lucius.

'Who are you? And why are you suppressing your aura?'

Lucius, on, the other hand, was taking back by the beauty of the girl and already rivaled Rias and Sona in his opinion. The girl had a natural beauty about her that everyone had seemed to notice, Lucius sighed and looked to Akeno who was still watching the girl with narrowed eyes. Lucius wondered what could possibly be wrong with Akeno and decided that he would ask later, he was already late for his Mathematics lesson, Lucius smiled at Akeno as he left and went off to the lesson, wanting to finally start the day that had already had a somewhat different start...

* * *

When Lucius finally made it to his classroom he noticed that the new girl was waiting outside the door, almost like she was waiting for the teacher to allow her entry into the class. Lucius deciding to be his nice and outgoing self; wanted to talk with the girl, hopefully, gaining a new friend in the process. Lucius walked towards the girl and offered his hand, which she took gratefully with a small but mostly unnoticeable smile on her face,

"Ah Hello I'm Lucius Hyoudou and I believe I am going to be one of your new classmates."

The new girl smiled at the boy's outgoing nature and soothing self,

"I'm Touka Kirishima. I'm going to be your new classmate, Lucius."

Lucius smiled at Touka, finding her personality to be somewhat like Koneko's, but still, Lucius could somehow tell that Touka had dealt with her problems and used this facade as a way to avoid talking with people or getting to close to people. Unlike Koneko, who Lucius could tell still had yet to deal with her trauma, something that Lucius wanted to help with, but Lucius had the inkling that it had more to do with Devil's now, than the human problems that he had thought it was before.

Before the two could speak any further, the teacher had called them both into Class, with Lucius taking his usual seat in the front row, next to Koneko, after Touka had finished introducing herself to her fellow classmates, she had taken a seat behind Lucius, something that brought weird emotions towards the boy, although if Lucius had been paying attention to his two female friends, he would have noticed that they were having an intense staredown of some kind, with Touka keeping her blank face, as was Koneko.

'Who are you? Having no aura that I can sense, something is wrong, must warn Buuchou"

Thirty minutes into the Class and a knock was heard on the door, something that brought weird looks from everyone inside the classroom, wondering who would interrupt a First Year lesson. Only they stopped when they noticed that it was the School Council Vice President, Tsubaki Shinra, her and the teacher were speaking in hushed whispers. Immediately the teacher turned to Lucius, passing him a note, that had allowed him to leave Class early and attend a meeting with the School Council President, Lucius picked up his bag and work, ignoring the whispers of how he was so lucky.

Although he knew the true reason behind this School Council meeting, it was time to meet the sister of the Maou Leviathan, Sona Sitri. Lucius walked out with Tsubaki by his side, while they were both comfortable walking in silence, Lucius looked at Tsubaki, noticing how professional and business-like her posture was, it amazed Lucius that she could keep this up, although Lucius prided himself on not peeping on girls and remaining himself, he knew that behind this girl was a different side, just like every other and Lucius found himself wanting to help this girl. He wanted to know why she was like this, why she hid behind a facade like many others in the peerages of Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri,

"Vice President Shinra, why is it I am going to the Student Council? I believe my grades are fine and I have not been in trouble recently, or at all!"

Tsubaki let a small smile grow on her face, knowing that to many girls of this academy that Lucius was the picture perfect good boy, he seemed to have no faults, but Sona and Rias seemed to have picked some out, and it was the fact that he would occasionally hide his true emotions, hiding behind his own innocent facade of maintaining poised, ready, and altogether. Lucius also seemed to always want to help people, but by doing this, he never had time for himself and it seemed like Lucius himself knew this and would not allow himself to be focused on, like he did not want to go down a path of some kind.

'Why do you hide behind this facade Lucius Hyoudou? What things do you hold back?'

"Ah, I do believe you know why you've been called Lucius,"

Lucius let a small chuckle escape his lips, he simply continued to follow Tsubkai to their destination, both already knowing the true meaning behind it, but Lucius knew that Sona possibly wanted to size him up, trying to guess how her sister's newest Queen would do for her Sister's peerage, Lucius could respect that and would allow whatever came his way, he continued following, until they finally reached the Student Council Office, altough on the outside, to Lucius, it presented itself like any other room, considering the door was like that of a normal classroom door, with the words 'Student Council' in Bold.

Tsubaki opened the door, allowing Lucius in and he got a good look at the decorated room that looked like it belonged to a wealthy family, Lucius looked at the walls and noticed numerous paintings that had Serafall, Sona, and what Lucius believed to be their parents. Lucius looked around, he also noticed a few other people of the student council but did not pay them mind, because he was looking towards the calm, collected, and President of the Student Council, Sona Sitri. Lucius suddenly realized that Tsubaki was no longer next to him, she was now next to Sona.

'Hmm definitely a test of some kind, but what kind? I guess it is time to find out'

Lucius walked towards the desk that Sona was standing next to and bowed to her with respect, which she returned.

* * *

Lucius was now sat opposite Sona, both of them playing Chess, which two of their games had ended in a draw, this was the nail-biting decider that had everyone in the student council looking at the game with wide eyes, both wanting their King to win but something told them, that this game would be another draw, something that barely happened. In a matter of surprise though, Lucius' pawn had made it towards Sona's side of the board, gaining a promotion, Lucius had made the pawn promote to Queen,

Sona was surprised at the move, but generally, she wondered what Lucius had to gain from this move. Sona captured the last of Lucius' Bishop's and believed that she was closing in on Lucius, but once again, Lucius had her taken for a spin.

Ten minutes later, the peerage of Sona Sitri and their King were looking to the Chessboard with complete surprise on their faces, something that had shocked them all, because Sona had just lost to Lucius and she had wide eyes, considering the fact of her situation, she was looking to Lucius with barely concealed surprise, something that Lucius was tilting his head at and wondering why they, but more specifically, Sona and Tsubaki, who was still looking at him with shock, but they quickly recovered and gained their facades back.

"Lucius Hyoudou, I would like to officially start your training, as the Queen of Serafall Leviathan..."

Lucius tilted his head, but before anything could happen, a Red Magic Circle with the Gremory Insignia had appeared opposite Lucius and hovered over the Chessboard, suddenly Grayifa's name had appeared, starting to speak towards Lucius with a firm voice but it also held a Seductive undertone to it.

" _Luci-Kun, I do believe it is time for your training! Would it be okay Lucius is excused from school work for a while Sona?"_

Sona and her peerage looked at the communication circle in shock, wondering when and how Lucius was going to be training with the Ultimate Queen of the Underworld, Sona immediately found her voice,

"Yes, that is ok Grayfa-Sama..."

Lucius nodded politely towards Sona, closing his eyes, he was suddenly teleported away from the room and everyone was left staring in shock, and could only wonder what type of training he would receive from the Strongest Queen, although Sona was left with something else, she just hoped her sister had not informed Lucius of her situation,. she needed to talk with her parents and handle it on her own,

'He is quite the looker, and he has proven that he is smart, but even I know, he would be better than _him!'_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_**

 ** _Welcome to the End of Part III!_**

 ** _Now you're seeing hints about what happened in the past with the Maou and The 'Hero'_**

 ** _They made a Deal, and more will be explained on that later!_**

 ** _Sona has a situation that is not good for her? It has to do with that certain Astaroth Serafall had mentioned earlier in her thoughts, and no it's not Diadora!_**

 ** _Ladies and Gentlemen do be prepared for some Original Arcs in this story, I have NINE Original Arcs planned for this Fic, so be prepared for them._**

 ** _By the way, Lucius is still not accepting of his nature as a Devil now, but his honor and code as a Gentlemen do not allow to argue with his new King, also we learned that Lucius has a facade himself, learn more about that also!_**

 ** _Tell me who you want to be added in the Harems please, I'll see you for the next chapter!_**

 ** _As Usual! Review, Follow, Fav!_**

 ** _Next Chapter: Training with the Ultimate Queen!_**

 ** _Harem Lists:_**

 ** _Lucius' Harem: Serafall, Akeno, Gabriel, Grayfia, Koneko, Kuroka, Gwynevere, Gwyndolin(Fem!Gwyndolin), Priscilla, Ymir Fritz, Quelana, Quelaan, Itori_** _ **,**_ ** _Eto_** _ **,**_ ** _Touka, Rize_** ** _,_** ** _Yumi(Fem!Yuuto), Rossweise, Vali(Fem!Vali), Xenovia, Sona(_**

 ** _Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina._**


	4. Volume I - Part IV

_**Response to reviews:**_

 _ **Guest 1: Glad you liked the chapter, hope you enjoy more!**_

 _ **Scattershot98: Thanks for the review, and yes, Touka is the new Student within Kuoh Academy, Lucius is still going to have trouble accepting his Devil side, something that a certain member of the Gremory peerage will help him with. Hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter**_

 _ **Let's get on with the chapter...**_

* * *

 ** _Lucifer Manor ~ Training Room_**

Lucius soon arrived in the training room, he noticed that the room had plenty swords, spears, lances, broadswords, and many other weapons of steel. Something that he found interesting, he noticed that Grayfia was not inside the room either, he assumed that she must have been getting ready for training, he doubted that she would continue to wear the Maid outfit for training, although he did find something beautiful about the woman when she wore the maid outfit, like it gave her a sense of innocence in a way. Although he knew she was a devil and he should dislike her, she was nothing but nice and he liked that about her.

Lucius continued looking around, he noticed that there were many swords along the wall, but also some well-designed swords that seemed to give off auras, Lucius could notice that some were coming off with gold and black mists, some mixed together and others had single mists with Red, Black, Gold, or blue. Lucius never paid attention to it, but he could help but feel an itch when he looked at them like he needed to pick them up and wield them in battle. Although he never gave in, simply looking at and admiring the work of the swords, a true smith had to work on these, was what Lucius had thought.

'Hmm wonder if I can ever train enough to wield these swords...'

Lucius thoughts about his skills were low, he knew that he trained daily with the help of the Kendo Club, along with the help of its leaders, Murayama and Katase. He was the best in the Kendo Club of his year, although he knew that he had spared with Yumi, he had a feeling that she used some of her Devil Powers to defeat him, although he did not want to seem like a whiny fool and claim that considering that no one would believe him, but also Yumi must have had a reason for winning the spar besides wanting to boast about beating him, as he was also a First Year, but it also did not speak truly of the character that Yumi portrayed. So it was something that Lucius had intended to find out soon enough,

Continuing to admire, Lucius paid no attention when Grayfia had entered the training room, not even wearing her Maid Outfit, something that would shock some people who knew her, besides Serafall, who has once seen her in different clothing. Grayfia was radiating her demonic aura, enough to be noticed by some Middle and Higher Class Beings, but due to Lucius not knowing the full extent of his abilities, he was very limited in what he could and could not do, something that Grayfia hoped to change soon, the training that Lucius would receive was going to be brutal, she would not allow her feelings for the boy to cloud her duty...that much

Grayfia Cleared her throat, allowing Lucius to finally notice her presence, Lucius turned around and to say that he was shocked was an entirely different matter, he was blown out of the water, he was sure that he was actually experiecing an out of body moment, Grayfia...was no longer wearing her Maid Outfit, her hair was tied up into a Long ponytail, considering the length of her hair, something that Lucius was sure enhanced her beauty even further, Lucius eyes started to go lower, not once going over how her body seemed also to be enhanced or curvier due to the outift, but what she was wearing, that is what Lucius was staring wide-eyed at...

'She truly looks beautiful, like an angel, anybody would be lucky to have this woman as a girlfriend or wife...'

Lucius presumed that Grayfia was wearing her Battle Attire, which consists of a Gold and Black, skin-tight, short sleeve unitard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps.

Grayfia had heard the thoughts of what Lucius thought of her when she was wearing her Battle Attire, even her Stoic mask had broken enough to reveal a small tint of red on her cheeks, she wanted to shout out that only he deserved her, but she knew it would be weird and unlike her, something that people presumed was that she was always a cold woman who only focused on business, little did anyone know that she was just like Serafall in some ways, except without a Sister-Complex, short, or hyperactive, she was fun and looking to have a good time, but most people did or chose not to see that part of her...

'Hmm, I should have thanked them for the armor, but its too late now...'

Grayfia continued to look at Lucius, noticing that he was the wearing the Academy Uniform of Kuoh, she smiled as she thought of how it fit him perfectly, Grayfia continued to eye up Lucius, until he coughed and brought her back to reality, something that made her blush, she wondered if Lucius had caught her staring, but by the confused look on his face, he had and was possibly wondering why she was looking at him like that, Grayfia quickly decided to start the training, not wanting to get caught up with the warring feelings she had...

* * *

"Queen of Serafall Leviathan, are you ready?"

Grayfia had asked Lucius in a calm voice, a tone that had Lucius shivering with pleasure and excitement? Lucius had no idea why he felt these things when Grayfia was speaking, but he quickly covered it up, by clearing his throat and staring into Grayfia's eyes, he did not know why, but he felt calm when he stared into her red orbs. He noticed that Grayfia had straightened up and her body was seemed to become surrounded by a blue mist, reaching all the way up to her hips, as it danced around her with white specks...

"Yes, Grayfia-Sama,"

Grayfia's hand started to build up the blue mist, soon it started to get stronger and a shape was taking form, a Lance of Ice appeared in the hand of Grayfia, who was still stoically looking towards Lucius, who looked at her with wide eyes and gulped slightly, stepping back slightly, wondering where this was going and hoped to God that he was not going to be facing Grayfia, Lucius could already tell that she was preparing for a spar or...battle, neither of which, he was looking forward too.

"Grayfia? We're not going to be sparring right?"

Grayfia's only answer was to flash in front of Lucius, delivering a roundhouse kick to his face and Lucius was sent flying into the large wall that hosted a variety of swords and spears, Lucius body was upside down and he was dazed, believing that he saw angel wings flying around his head.

Meanwhile, Grayfia was looking wide-eyed, knowing that she was not really putting strength into the kick, but she realised that Lucius was not that prepared for the kick or the flash in front of him, she immediately wanted to hug him into her chest and heal him, but she knew that he needed to be trained and ready for whatever may come after him, Grayfia hardened herself, getting into a stance with her lance and her head was bowed, as she waited for Lucius to get back to reality.

 _ **[Damn partner! She just knocked you into next week! Now get up and show her what you're capable of, which is not much, but still, try!]**_

Lucius stood up, hearing the distant, in his mind, the voice of his Dragon, Khal. Who had tried to encourage him, which in Lucius opinion was not much, Lucius knew that he would have to find weaknesses against Grayfia and expose them, he could already tell that Grayfia was not used to close range combat and was much more suited to Magical Attacks, although the lance of hers was magical, it could possibly place an advantage for her that Lucius knew, he had to get rid of, so he could gain the advantage.

'Any tips Khal?'

 _ **[She probably thinks your untrained, but considering your Kendo Club background, and Martial Arts, your somewhat trained to fight a human, but a Devil, who is also The Ultimate Queen? Yah you're going to be squashed faster than your brother's chance to have a night with Rias Gremory...]**_

'In what way was that a tip? And why was my brother brought up?'

Lucius heard Khal laughing, but he quickly muffled it, wanting to remain, what Khal thought he was, the fearsome Void Dragon of Legend. Although Lucius knew that the Dragon had a softer side, he seemed to be hiding it for some reason, Lucius wondered why on occasion, he would probably find out later. Lucius was interrupted when he heard the deep voice of his Dragon, who still held a hint of humor in his voice, something that Lucius pretended to not notice and watched Grayfia, she was still in her stance, waiting for him to attack, something that Lucius was not going to do blindly...

 _ **[It wasn't, and your brother was brought up because he has an obvious crush on Rias, like you with Koneko, Serafall, Grayfia...so far. Now here is my advice, you can use the power of Drain to take some of her power, and use it as your own, I don't recommend storing the power in your body, considering you're not powerful enough for that yet...good luck!]**_

'That's all? Do you have nothing else? Not even a weapon of some kind!?'

As if answering him, The Wings of the Void grew out of Lucius' back, a black and gold mist started to surround him, making him look much more intimidating. Lucius looked at the wings with a bit of nervousness in his eyes, but he shook it off and he jumped off his feet, and with a boost of speed, Lucius heads straight towards Grayfia, who is still in her stance, waiting for Lucius to make his move, and he does, but Grayfia was prepared, preparing to deliver another roundhouse kick, only to stop...as she saw the wings and she knew.

Grayfia was frozen, noticing the wings on the back of Lucius, hoping that they were simply his Devil Wings, but she was proved wrong, when Lucius had punched her in the gut and then the black mist started to surround her, Grayfia's body started to convulse as she felt like her body was crushing itself, Grayfia knew the power and was immediately trying to get back into the fight, but she was too distracted, then she heard the voice, the voice that she knew was the Dragon of Legend...

 _ **[DRAIN!]**_

Grayfia gasped as she felt part of her power leave her, something that could be restored, but still would take a long time, and she was also worried for Lucius. Taking the power of an Ultimate Class Devil was an amazing feat, but would he be able to hold onto it and store it, that was the question that Grayfia asked herself. She stood up, her feet shaking slightly as she looked into eyes of Lucius, whose face had contorted into a frown and then he gasped like his body could not handle the pain of what he was going through, Grayfia wanted to help, but she needed to know if he could this.

'I...I can do this, come on, you are one of God's Chosen, The Fallen Angel said that he put this sacred gear in you, then he must have done so for a reason, you are one of his chosen and you must do this, prove to him that you are worthy of wielding one of his creations!'

Lucius felt his body could not even handle a fraction of the power that Grayfia held, Lucius found his strength, looking down at his wristband from the Vatican and he willed himself to fight, Lucius with sheer force of will, conjures up a Magical Circle, it floats around his hand and suddenly a Sword made of Demonic energy is in his right hand, Lucius also noted that his Vatican Wristband was on his right wrist, it started to glow and seep into the Demonic Energy, something that had Lucius watching curiously, he noticed that it melded together for some reason...

'A Sword of Demonic and Light Energy? Is this even possible? It has to be! I'm looking at it!'

Lucius kept his grip, closing his eyes, he found the Well full of Grayfia's Demonic Power, and he found it to be intoxicating, allowing himself to get lost in it a little, before allowed it to also seep into his sword, Lucius could not help but notice that the sword looked beautiful, it had the Demonic Black, the Light Energy of the Wristband, and the Ice Shards of the Ultimate Queen, Grayfia. Lucius found himself more comfortable with the sword now and wielding Grayfia's power, it was like a source to draw very tiny amounts of Grayfia's Power...

Lucius grinned excitedly towards Grayfia, finding the fight to be more enjoyable now, he wondered if this was what others felt during battle or if it was just him, he felt like maybe he could even the battlefield with Grayfia, but he also knew that Grayfia had allowed getting hit, if she wanted to, she could have destroyed him moments ago, but she played fair and limited her powers to that of what Lucius presumed to be a High-Class Devil, but either way, he was ready to fight, Lucius got into his stance, while Grayfia watched with interest shining in her red orbs.

"Are you ready Ultimate Queen!?"

Grayfia's eyebrow raised, looking towards Lucius, she saw the change in him and noticed that he was becoming serious somewhat, Grayfia knew that when he used to drain, he would be able to find her power, but still, she did believe he would be able to handle, but he found another way to control it, something Grayfia was shocked and proud of, knowing that he had to push himself and prove to himself he was ready, Grayfia nodded, allowing herself to up the ante slightly, she got into her stance, waiting for Lucius to make the first move...

Lucius rushed forward, gripping his sword tightly, Lucius looked at Grayfia, he noticed that the lance was still in hand and could prove to be a hindrance to him in this battle, he let out a shout and as he got close to Grayfia, he swung his sword downwards, hoping to end the sparring match quickly, but he was suddenly reminded that Grayfia was much more powerful, with ease, Grayfia had gracefully dodged the strike and fired some spears of Demonic Energy towards Lucius.

'Dammit! She's baiting me...I need to turn this around!'

Lucius dodged the Demonic Spears, with no ease at all, he knew this battle would be something, but he now knew that Grayfia was becoming more serious. He needed to try his best to get into striking range with Grayfia, Lucius could already tell that Grayfia favored magic, but while she was still good in Close Range fighting, it was not her strongest attribute, Lucius landed in a crouch as he dodged the last of the Demonic Spears, he looked up, noticing that Grayfia was watching him with narrowed eyes,

Lucius released a deep breath, he dashed forward again, this time, he noticed the movements of Grayfia, she was about to conjure more of the demonic spears, but Lucius with his Sword, thrust his swords towards, making her flip backwards, landing on her feet, Lucius did not let up, allowing himself to dash forward again with a boost of adrenaline, Lucius noticed that Grayfia tried to roundhouse kick again, but he ducked under it and tackled her to the ground...

'Well, he certainly is forward...'

Grayfia's thoughts on the current situation were clear, but she knew that she was supposed to be training him in the art of Battle, she could not help herself and she had gotten lost in his violet orbs.

Grayfia was soon flung back into reality literally when she felt her body get slammed into the wall. She looked at Lucius who was standing opposite her, looking at her with a mischievous grin, although Grayfia knew it was not about the small moment they shared, he was happy that he finally some form of attack on her, something Grayfia knew was not going to happen again if she had anything to say about it.

'Ready Khal!?'

 ** _[Ready Partner!]_**

Lucius looked at Grayfia with a soft smile, while the Ultimate Queen was wondering Lucius was planning, but she would soon get her answer. Lucius stabbed his sword into the ground, as it started to shake and the walls started to crumble, making tiny pieces of it fall to the ground. Lucius meanwhile had his hands firmly on the pommel of the sword, his body started to become surrounded by the Black and Gold mist, the mist is seen to be coming from the wings of Lucius, who is gritting his teeth, knowing that this could possibly result in a lot of damage, but he needs to prove he was worthy and with all his might, he shouted,

" _ **CHASM OF THE ABYSS"**_

A Small ball of mist had found its way in front of Lucius, whose eyes were closing due to using Grayfia's Power, Holy Power, and some of his own Demonic Power. Lucius collapsed as the sword disappeared, his eyes closing, but still, he saw the Ball of Mist shoot towards Grayfia.

Who was containing it to the best of her ability, she was not used to the combined force of her own power, Holy, and Demonic. It was something special, and Grayfia wanted to store, hoping that she could get Akuja to study it, but she also knew she had to tend to Lucius, and with a sigh, she destroyed the Ball, although it took a little more effort than usual, showing that Lucius had the potential to be something powerful in the future...

* * *

"Did you have to push him that hard Khal?"

Grayfia spoke towards the Dragon, whose wings were still out, as Lucius had passed out due to exhaustion. The wings glowed brightly for a while before it dimmed down,

 _ **[My host asked for the power to prove that he was ready to be one of "God's Chosen",]**_

Grayfia scoffed, her eyes narrowing on the wings of Khal, who was trying his best to retreat into Lucius' mind, but for some reason, because Lucius was out of it, had not been allowing him to do so, something that the Dragon had not known and was wondering where it had come from...

"We both know that God is not ruling heaven, and the system had given him that Sacred Gear for some reason, even if God did not create you..."

 _ **[That hurts Fia, it really does, but when he finds out about God, you know that he will be crushed, and that is something we cannot prevent...]**_

Grayfia nodded, knowing that was the truth and that Lucius' faith in God seemed to be infinite, but there seemed to be something about it, Grayfia did not know why, but she felt like Lucius did not simply worship God, he idolized him somehow, something that was uncommon for reincarnated Devils, Grayfia had heard his thoughts on what he wanted to do after she had pushed him that far, she just hoped he would be able to do it, without the need to call on God, something that had not happened.

"Yes I know, but I also know his faith will be shaken, and maybe then we can see how he will handle himself, we just have to prepare him for that moment, but it would possibly be better if Serafall informed him..."

 _ **[You both like him too much, that has already been shown when you let him punch you in the gut, and you let him take more power with the Drain, he will find out, but I doubt that either of you will tell him, it's not in your nature to provide that heartbreak...]**_

Grayfia bowed her head, knowing it was the truth, Lucius had already crawled into her and Serafall's hearts, he already proved that he would fight for what he believed in just now. She just hoped he would remain the way he was now, innocent, strong, and ready to fight for his friends and what he thought was right. Grayfia looked at the wings of Khal with narrowed eyes, she wanted to ask a question that she wondered for centuries now...

"Where were you Khal? Myself, Sirzechs, Serafall, and Akuja. We all looked for you, trying our best to find you inside a new host, but no one could find you, not even _them_ "

Khal had let out a snort, that would have sounded insulting to Grayfia, but due to knowing the Dragon a long time, she knew that he was being as thoughtful as her in a moment like this, something that the Void Dragon seemed to hide from Lucius,

 _ **[Why did you search for me? To use me, like The Hero? Or should I say The Abaddon!?]**_

In an instant, Khal's voice had turned quiet, like he was fearful of saying the name of something terrible, but Grayfia had stood her ground looking at the Wings of Lucius with narrowed eyes, knowing what the Dragon was referring to and she would not allow any stain on the name of her former friend, even if they fought one another at one point. Grayfia tilted her head, giving the Dragon a stern glare that had stopped Sirzechs from doing anything stupid, multiple times before...

"You were our friend's Dragon, and you know well as I, The Hero and Abaddon were different men, do not try and tell yourself any different, we also saw what the monster was capable of, and we did what we had to do. We had to make that deal, to save everyone, including the Underworld and Fallen Angels, even if they did not know the same terror that we did, they still felt it..."

Khal scoffed, knowing what they said to themselves to justify what they did, but it was the same either way, they had made a deal against their friend. They suffered with it, just like Khal had suffered, he still remembered what it was like to be used as a mere weapon for The Hero and tried his best to forget them, but even memories have a way of resurfacing after a while, Khal let out a soft rumble, sounding more like a purr, but still, he knew one of the Maou or Grayfia would ask the question of him, and even he did not remember where he went after the wall, he only heard voices...

 _ **[You can try and say that The Abaddon and Hero were different from one another, and I can say, from experience. You're right in some way, but it does not excuse what you did Grayfia or the Maou's. You made a deal, with two people, not just one but two. During my time, I remember the voice of who you made the deal with, and I was shocked for a while, but then I understood...]**_

Grayfia turned her head, remembering the moment that herself, Sirzechs, and Serafall had enough, they had gone to two people, who they knew could help. One had turned out to be more lethal and schemed his way, tricking them into making the deal, but the second one had saved their friend in a more different way, but it was who gave them the deal that had Khal speaking that way towards Grayfia, turning her head, Grayfia looked back towards the Wings.

"You would not understand who the deal was from Khal, she is the most powerful Female Devil, since The Original Satan's died..."

 _ **[The Mother of all Devils, that is whom you made the deal with, I know. I hope you're ready for when she comes to collect...]**_

"She has already collected her part of the deal, she won't come back..."

Khal let out a snort, hoping that the Queen of Lucifer would find it annoying or irritating, and she did, Grayfia looked towards the Dragon with narrowed eyes, wondering why the Dragon was suddenly interested in the deal they had made, it made her wonder how much the Dragon knew about their deal, Grayfia stepped forward slightly, now she was hovering over Lucius and looking into the Abyss Wings of Khal,

Meanwhile, Khal was simply going over his treatment by The Hero Team, even though he always suppressed it, in a moment like this, flashes had passed in his mind. Although his thoughts on the Hero Team soon went away when he heard the thoughts of Grayfia, she was wondering what he knew about their deal, the truth is that Khal knew little facts, he heard simple bits and pieces and knew he would have to tell Grayfia the parts he knew about the Deal soon enough...

 _ **[She will come back Fia, she may have collected her part of the deal, but she will come back and that is something you must be prepared for, I just hope you all are...]**_

Grayfia noticed that Khal's wings had disappeared from Lucius' back, she knew that it possibly meant Lucius was waking up, Grayfia decided to pick Lucius up bridal style and take him to a room, so he could rest properly after the battle. She also knew that she would have to inform Serafall and Sirzechs about Khal knowing about the deals, something that none of the Maou would have expected, but the question that found its way into Grayfia's head was not surprising, and it was simply,

'How did Khal learn about the deals?'

* * *

 _ **Thirty Minutes Later...**_

Sitting around a large table was Three of the Devil Kings, Sirzechs Lucifer, Akuja Beelzebub, and Serafall Leviathan. Along with Grayfia Lucifuge, who had just brought tea to the table and was standing beside her King, Sirzechs Lucifer. Grayfia had changed out of her Battle Attire, she know wore her French Maid clothing, something that she felt comfortable in. She had called the Maou over here for two reasons, one was the reason that Lucius possessed the Void Dragon Khal, another was the fact that Khal had known about their deal, something that unnerved her, Grayfia had also placed Lucius to rest in one of the Lucifer Guest rooms that were available.

"Lu-Tan holds the Void Gear? Only I wonder how we never felt the Aura of the Void Dragon, even now, we have never even felt the aura coming from Khal, that silly Dragon has been hiding from us! That hurts my feelings! I thought we were Besties!"

Everyone besides Serafall had sweatdropped at the wording Serafall used, Khal used to be their friend back when they had all fought in the Civil War, but otherwise, they had been on opposite sides, considering that Khal was not a Sacred Gear during the Great War between the Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils. Although everyone had known that Serafall considered the Dragon a friend and would never want to see it harmed,

The next that spoke was the bewitchingly handsome, Akuja, who was The Maou Beelzebub. He is the Chief Advisor for the Technology Department and the creator of the Evil Pieces system and the Rating Game. He had a curious expression on his face, truly wondering why the Void Dragon had not appeared in any other hosts, something that was suspicious and was a cause for questioning. Akuja knew that they could possibly ask Michael or Gabriel about the system that God had in place, but other Angels would possibly be cautious or foaming at the mouth, Akuja would be hoping for the Former...

"So the question that remains is why hasn't Khal showed up in anyone else? How does Michael not know of this? And, How much does Khal know about the deals we made?"

Everyone had nodded, wanting to know the answers, but knew that it would be a long time before they even got any answers, so they sat there in silence for a while, each going things in their minds. Wondering if things could have gone differently. Serafall, Sirzechs, and Grayfia especially. They had all remembered that small moment of guilt, hurt, and betrayal in their hearts. Only they knew that all three of those feelings were solely on them, they had made the deal and a lot of things had come of it, something that had placed The Demons in a better place with Devil Society, due to the deal that was made...

* * *

 ** _Abyss_**

 _Lucius had been in The Abyss for a while, he had been sitting on Khal's back, who simply flew through the Abyss and allowed the peace and quiet to remain. Lucius knew he was unconscious, and he was reprimanded by his Dragon for using too much power, something that the Dragon had warned him from doing again, but Lucius had made no promises. He found the power to be weirdly intoxicating, it was like he had an endless supply of power, something that he had already started to enjoy, but he would take Khal's warning to heart. He would also allow himself to train, wanting to be powerful enough to wield The Void Wings..._

 _"Are you going to listen now? You can train, you can spar with Grayfia as much as you like, but never push yourself as much as you did now, you have no idea how important you are to some people..."_

 _Lucius looked at the Dragon with confusion in his eyes, wondering what the Dragon was getting at, he had barely known the Dragon for that much time and he could tell that the Dragon was protective over him, something that was unlikely with humans, and Lucius could guess the same with the supernatural species. So Lucius now wondered why the Dragon cared for him, it was not like Lucius did not appreciate it, but it was also weird for Lucius, he did not know how to react or act with the Dragon that had seemingly cared for him in this short amount of time,_

 _"I will listen, but how can I be important to you or any of the Devils, I hardly know you guys, it's not like we're best friends. I am your host, and if our friendship can go beyond that, I welcome it! I will train Khal, and I will become the Greatest Host of the Void Dragon, but also I will do it in the name of my savior, God!"_

 _Khal grumbled, no longer wanting to talk with the Shouta, he continued flying for a while before he knew it was time for Lucius to awaken from his long slumber. Khal also knew that Grayfia possibly contacted the Maou to talk about him, but Khal was not going to say anything, he was going to leave the past buried and behind, for as long as he could, because Khal knew that the past could not stay buried forever..._

 _"Listen to me Kid! Do not under any circumstance, push yourself too much in a battle,"_

 _Lucius nodded before he felt himself slipping back into his own body, he sighed and went back to his own body._

 _While Khal was left alone in The Abyss, his mind going over various things and memories. The torture, but also good times with his former host, something that he hoped would remain good times and only that._

* * *

 _ **Lucifer Manor**_

Lucius woke up with a groan as he stretched his body, for once, he did not wake up with his arms being enveloped by a woman's bosom. He found it to be strange, considering the past few days but had shaken his head of those thoughts. He also noted that he still wore his school uniform, he sat up and looked around, finding no one in the room with him. Lucius groaned once again, deciding to see who else was here and he walked out of the room, with his backpack lazily on his back. As Lucius got outside though, he had bumped into a little red-headed boy that had reminded Lucius of Rias in some way, but the boy was different.

He had pure silver eyes and his hair was spiked up, like a porcupine. He had an innocence around him that Lucius would have thought suited him, but Lucius felt an itch in the back of his mind, like his mind was trying to tell him something, but had not paid attention. Lucius had noticed that the boy had stuck his hand out, Lucius not wanting to forget the manners that his mother had taught him, shook the boy's hand.

"My name is Lucius, and you are?"

The boy jumped up and down, wanting to excitedly tell the boy his name, but before the boy could get a word out, a woman had come barreling down the corridor, that had held plenty of the guestrooms within Lucifer Manor. The woman had black hair, she was a breathtakingly beautiful woman that would draw the eyes of many suitors, she was buxom and was wearing a french maid outfits, with the colors of Crimson Red and Gold being the main features of the outfit, she had finally made it towards the little boy and pulled him closer towards her, eyeing Lucius.

"Millicas why did you run? Yalina was simply trying to help you with your knowledge of the Devil and Demon society,"

The boy now named Millicas pouted and grumbled out why he needed to learn about this, Lucius watched the boy with curiosity shining in his eyes. He wondered about this Demon, considering that he thought that Devils and Demons were the same, but it turned out that he had been wrong. If what the woman was saying was wrong, then he needed to brush up on his history. Lucius suddenly felt the gaze of the woman on him, he looked away from the boy and up into the pure silver eyes of the woman opposite him, and Lucius saw her eyes widen, she stepped closer to him, and Lucius, wanted to move away, but he was frozen in her gaze. Something about her was oddly calming,

"And who is this Millicas?"

The woman had said in a soft voice, that had Lucius looking at her oddly, wondering why she was looking at him like that, but he turned his head away,

"This is Lucius, he was in the guest room, he seemed like he had just woken up..he looked a little lost, it's a big house..."

Lucius chuckled as he looked down at the boy once again, he knelt down on one knee to reach the boy at eye level, Lucius noticed the boy was looking at him with mischief shining in his eyes, but before the boy could act on it. They were interrupted again when the woman spoke to them in a quiet but firm voice,

"I think its best if we leave him for now, Millicas, I'm sure he has business to attend too."

Millicas pouted, looking to the woman with big puppy dog eyes that would have worked on anyone, but Lucius saw through the act, considering that he had done the same thing with his parents and brother, they had always fallen for it and he had always felt guilty about it later, knowing that it was never good to use his status as the youngest of the family. Lucius watched the small interaction with wide eyes, reminding him of his past when he used this exact look with his mother, he wondered if it would ever be like that again, with his new life...

"But Mother, I want to talk with Lucius! Please!"

Lucius looked at the Mother of Millicas with a little smile on his face, something that the woman had returned, unknowingly though. The mother had bent down towards Millicas, looking him in the eye,

"Millicas, he is busy, we need to focus on your studies, now come along..."

Millicas stood there stubbornly, but Lucius knew that the boy wanted to know about him, he would have to do something and he tapped the boy on the shoulder, who turned around to look at him with a beaming smile, something that had Lucius smiling back at Millicas,

"Okay Mil-Kun, if you listen to your mother right now, I promise that we can play a game the next time I am over, is that good with you?"

Millicas nodded, excited to play with someone new, he immediately jumped up hugging Lucius for all he was worth.

Lucius never noticed that behind him stood Sirzechs Lucifer, Serafall, Grayfia, and Akuja Beelzebub, all watching him hug Millicas with sad but wide eyes, all having different thoughts going through their heads. Sirzechs looked towards his Wife, who looked back at him, shaking her head and simply watched the scene with wide eyes also, but soon enough, Lucius and Millicas stopped hugging.

They both nodded to one another before Millicas waved to the four behind Lucius, before he turned to his mother, grabbing her hand, and walked away.

Lucius released a small breath, before turning around and immediately coming face to face with Serafall and Grayfia, but also two unknown men, to him, he had given Serafall and Grayfia smiles, which they returned. He walked towards Grayfia, holding his hand out for something, but Grayfia soon handed him a pamphlet, which held a magic circle on it. Lucius nodded to his King in a goodbye and Grayfia, he gave the gentlemen small nods, but they did not return it, being somewhat shocked for a reason that Lucius did not know why.

Lucius tightly gripped onto the pamphlet and closed his eyes, as he was suddenly enveloped in a blue magic circle and transported back to School...

'Well, let's see if _that_ awakens...'

That was the thoughts of Sirzechs Lucifer, as he looked down the hallway, noticing that his Son and Mother were still walking away, but Sirzechs could tell his Wife would be having a conversation with him soon enough, he just hoped all would be well. Sirzechs walked away, no longer wanting to deal with the report that Grayfia had to tell him, he simply wanted to rest for a while...

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

Touka Kirishima had watched as Lucius was taken away by the Student Council, something that had made knots in her stomach, knowing that it was more than a simple meeting. She also knew that she had been followed since Lucius had left for the Student Council room, possibly by Rias Gremory, Touka doubted that the Sister of the Leviathan would want to talk with her, Touka continued walking, she noticed that she had turned a few heads from the girls and boys alike of the school, Touka would have scoffed and turned her head, these people were below her status and not worthy of her presence. Only that was the old her,

' _So since you have found another way to feed, that makes you better than the others who must eat flesh? No Touka, you are still a Ghoul, never forget what you are, because others will not...'_

Touka remembered the words that her King had taught her, telling her to be grounded and not let herself get caught up in her own ego. Touka smiled as she remembered the words of her King, she truly missed him and hoped that soon, he would come back, but she knew that it would never happen. They all had to accept that soon enough, Touka continued walking down the hallway.

Only to find that Rias Gremory and her Queen were walking down the hallway also, something that Touka already knew was suspicious and prepared herself, soon they stopped in front of her, trying to disarm her with a smile, but she simply sent a fake one back, with a narrowed eye glare, something that the girls seemed to notice but maintained their facade of trying to be nice, something that irked Touka.

"Tou-Kun, I'm Rias Gremory and this is Akeno Himejima, we would like to officially welcome you to Kuoh Academy, and if you have any problems, please come to us..."

Touka looked at the girls with the same narrowed eye glare, before her mind came up with a small devious plan, her employers did not say for her to not have fun. So fun she would have, Touka walked forward, invading the personal space of the girls, who did not back up but started to feel an undeniable powerful aura coming from Touka. Rias had pushed Akeno slightly behind her, wanting to protect her best friend. Touka had continued to stare at the girls for a while, before speaking in a hushed tone that only Rias and Akeno would hear,

"Yah I have problems, about you, Rias Gremory. About how you are going to use a certain Issei Hyoudou and his Heavenly Dragon to stop a certain Phenex, but also how you were going to use the Queen of Satan Leviathan, good for you that did not happen, because then my comrades would have to get involved, and you've already met one of them, so I suggest you keep your meddling to a minimum, or even the Satan Lucifer will not save you.."

Rias' face showed sadness, nothing more, but Touka did not let up, she refused to believe that Rias did not know what she was doing, as to how she knew about the engagement between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. Her comrades had gained some information, although Touka allowed a small smirk to show on her face, she knew that she was treading on dangerous ground, and while she knew that she could handle the two untrained High-Class Devils and their peerages, she knew she would be in trouble with her superiors, something she did not want.

Rias meanwhile was going through the ringer, now two people had known of the Marriage, her mind was already knowing that this could not be a coincidence and she was starting to think that the woman's 'comrades' were associated with the Hero Team, she remembered that exact words that the woman used, but this woman was being cautious, something that Rias knew and caught onto, like she did not want to be found out. Rias looked at the girl with a small narrowed eye glare, hoping to make the girl nervous, but Rias only found her smirking back at her, with something akin to mischief shining in her eyes, and that was what truly made Rias cautious with the girl in front of her, she knew more.

'If they both know about the betrothment, it means they were informed by someone of importance or gained the information another way, something is not right and I intend to find it out...'

In a surprising turn of events, Rias stepped forward this time, more than invading the personal space of Touka, but so close that there the tips of their noses were slightly touching, and one just needed to lean in to kiss the other. Only this was no romantic tension, or it would have been to the outside eye, but the tension between Touka and Rias was anything but romantic, who were both staring at each other with no emotions that could be told on their faces,

"What I did may have been bad or evil in the eyes of your comrades, but when you have no other choice but to be forced into a marriage because you need to secure the future of Pure-Blooded Devils, but there are plenty of other candidates, then you can come to me about how my decisions are wrong and not right, but seeing as you do not know, then you have no right to tell me on what I do with my peerage! Issei will be treated like any other, and I will train him, as I am his King, do you understand that Touka!?"

Touka lets up on the glare, walking away from the Gremory and Akeno, although as she passed by them, a small smile graced her features. It seemed the Gremory did have some claws on her, and they were sharp. Touka knew she would be able to have some information for her superiors, even though her assignment was completely different, the situation of the devils was something very needed, although Touka did give herself away as a supernatural element, it was worth it, and she would not have to pretend around Lucius, who she knew that Akeno would tell. She could be herself, somewhat.

* * *

 _ **Lucifer Manor**_

The Mother of Millicas had stood in her room, which was jointly her husband's also. She had never expected to see him, but it had brought back something that she wanted to forget. She had remembered The Great Waer, the feelings that came along with it and the feelings that left during the Hero's Rebellion. It was something that she wanted to forget so much, but she never could, because she always had that connection. She could never forget the moments that came along with the end of the Great War, but what came after, when those 'Heros' came along, she knew that things had changed...

'They had changed him, they had destroyed him and then he became The Hero!'

She looked behind her as she saw her husband, Sirzechs Lucifer, she looked at him with narrowed eyes, wondering when he was going to explain this to her. She had remained by his side through it all and it had hurt her more than anything, The Maou could think and talk about how they had betrayed and made a deal against their friend, but she was hurting more than any of them and they knew it. She had made a sacrifice and she paid for it dearly, This was only the start for her, she would suffer from nightmares and they were terrifying.

'I guess this is the price for my sins, for loving the Gremory...for being one of the Demons of Hell..."

Meanwhile, Sirzechs Lucifer was looking at his wife with nothing but sadness and hurt in his eyes, but that would not make it better and he knew that they would have to talk soon about the situation, but this was too soon and he wanted time for her to process it, but he could tell that she was determined and would want answers. Something even he could not come up with at this time, he did not even know and he tried to question Serafall about this, but even she had drawn a blank, no one had known why and it was truly wondering. Sirzechs could find no reason and he could tell his Wife nothing, except what he knew...

"Years, since the end of The Great War, we were married and tried our hardest for a child, that did not happen. He was so happy for us, for you and me, he did not hate us or even stop us from trying to be together, he encouraged it. Even though he was a Satan and The Strongest, The Elder Devils did not want to allow us to marry. Thinking that it would not be wise for an Extra Demon to marry the Satan Lucifer. Only then he pointed out something, not many historians even knew, something that only he somehow knew.."

Sirzechs knew what she was talking about, turning his head, as he was brought into a memory of the past, he remembered when people had been against their marriage because of where and whom his wife descended from, while Sirzechs had never minded, Devils, in general, had minded, even his parents had slightly tried to get him to appease the Elder Devils by marrying Grayfia, who was not even interested in him, and was apart of the Old-Satan Faction, although this could have earned some support from the Old-Satan Faction, it would not have been a happy marriage for Sirzechs, who did not want that and would not allow a child to be bred from that kind of life.

Only Sirzechs' Best friend and Brother-In-Law had spoken in his defence, allowing the marriage due to the fact that he was the then Head of House Abaddon, which was not a recognized House until the end of the Great War, some of Sirzechs' Wife family remain today and some are even in the peerage of his cousins, like Kuisha Abaddon, who is in the Peerage of The Strongest Youth, Sairaorg Bael.

'He defended us, and in the end, I betrayed her and I betrayed him, and yet she still loves me. I have done something that no other would forgive, and she does that, she is a woman that is not good for this world...'

Sirzechs looks down, his hands starting to become imbued with his Power of Destruction, his emotions reacting to his current situation, he knew that he had to be calm in a situation like this, but he could no longer help it. Even though he presented himself as the capable Leader and Warrior of The New-Satan Faction, it was not like that at all, his friend had always been the one to guide and advise him on the situation with certain Devil Clans, or even any situation that would involve some Stray Devils, that were particularly dangerous.

"I Know what he did, I know what he did for us, and it hurts me too! He was far gone, that was not the brother you remember! He was not the same, I would not trust the Hero with you or Millicas, he was not sane and you know it! I'm sorry, we all are, but we did what we had to do, we all paid the price. I'm sorry, but I did what I had to do, I did what I could for our Child's future, for your future!"

Soon Sirzech's Wife turned around, her eyes blazing with fury, she walked over towards her husband and her body started to become surrounded in a Black and Gold Aura. She was now facing her husband, who was looking back at her with equal fury, not wavering, but his eyes did go over the Black and Gold, almost looking at it with slight happiness in his eyes. Soon Sirzechs cheek was slapped, his wife had raised her hand and easily slapped, while Sirzechs simply looked at his wife with nothing but blank eyes, something that had his wife choked up,

"You did not! You were scared! You were all scared, no one knew what our power did, he was corrupted by the power in him, he was then further corrupted by the likes of Nito, the One-Eyed Owl, and Anoko Asmodeus! All these people played a role in the war that we fought, but I knew my brother, and he was far from crazy. You never saw it Sirzechs, you never saw our true power, because if you did, then you would not have married me, you would have sent me away to Harthon. I am telling you, now and always, you did not truly pay the price, I did..."

Sirzechs backed away, knowing that his wife what his wife was talking about, but he never thought about the Power of The Abaddon, it was shrouded in mystery. No one but the Head of House Abaddon knew, and when The Hero had died, it was passed down to the closest blood relative. And it was his wife, his lover, and mother of his children. She would possibly have the same fate as The Hero, which was something that he would not allow it! He needed her like she needed him, he would do everything in his power as Lucifer to stop it, but something stuck out to Sirzechs, he decided to ask his question towards his wife, wondering what she meant...

"What do you mean? Would I have to send you to Harthon? That is not the emotion, I will not allow to go down into that Hole, I would tear the Realms of Hell apart before you even see that everlasting darkness, this is not something to take lightly Karella, what is it your hiding?"

The now named Karella, looked at husband with the fury still burning brightly in her eyes, something that Sirzechs would have enjoyed in certain situations. Only now he was worried for his Wife, wondering if something was going to happen to her, he wanted to be prepared for the worst.

He wanted to be ready to fight for her and make sure that she remained alive, so she could be the figure that their son looked up too, it was widely known that The Maou's business would often keep them away from their family and such, he did not have enough time to spend and influence his son, in a positive way and it was often left to Karella.

"The Heads of House Abaddon, they go through a ritual, its how we get our Family Magic, I have not gone through the ritual, but I have to soon, otherwise it falls to our son, and I refuse! To let him suffer my family curse..."

Sirzechs had not learned as much as he liked, but he now knew that House Abaddon gained their powers from some kind of Ritual, he had a feeling there was much more to it, and he knew that his Wife was keeping something from him, he did not like it, but he would soon find out, and whatever it was, he knew that he would protect his family.

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Academy**_

Issei Hyoudou had just finished school, he remembered the beginning of his day that Rias and he had walked to school, without the knowledge of his brother, or the weird girl that was in his brother's room. He found it odd, but never questioned it and wanted to encourage his brother to go after the harem that he had also wanted, but he doubted his brother would do it, considering he had his honor and all, something that Issei was very much aware of, Issei hoped that his brother would loosen up, but that would be like him losing his admiration for Oppai, it just would never happen.

Issei also wondered who his brother was in service to, considering that he had found out that he was in service to Rias Gremory, although he was still pissed at being knowingly killed and how Rias could have saved, instead of throwing it up to a Leaflet of some kind, she had apologized and guessed it was alright to speak with her, but still, he had not come close to trusting that much, but he had a feeling that his true destiny with the Gremory was not even close to beginning, otherwise, he had no problem with his new group of sorts, besides the Loli Koneko, who seemed to have it out for him...

'Time to see what's up with them...'

Issei was called to the Occult Research Club, by the revered Yumi Kiba, someone who walked with flair, Yumi had immediately called for Issei, which had the girls who had stayed behind gasping in shock, hoping that Issei would not make their golden-haired goddess, their beauty princess, Yumi, perverted in any way. Issei sometimes thought that these girls were hypocritical, considering that most of these girls also wanted to sleep with Yumi, Rias, and Akeno. Something that had the boy grinning in his name, imagining all the busty beauties with him, he dreamily sighed but was brought out of it, when his name was called.

"Issei!"

Standing in front of him was Yumi Kiba, who was smiling at him, but Issei had a feeling that the smile was somewhat forced, like she was doing it for simple common courtesy, something that Issei did not know about, but his brother had and now Issei felt foolish for not listening to his mother all those years ago about manners and such. He simply stood up, allowing himself by Yumi, towards what he assumed to be the Occult Research Clubroom, as they walked out of the clubroom, Issei heard multiple shouts of how he should not corrupt her, he sighed, knowing this would never change...

And so the jounrey, still people were looking at the odd tandem that had chosen to walk the school grounds, getting weird looks from multiple people, wondering why the School Princess was walking with the known pervert Issei Hyoudou, even Issei was confused, they could have sent a simple note, but they had to make a big spectactle of trying to get him, something that put too much attention on him, it was something that Issei shared with his brother sometimes, attention, he hardly liked it, actually, he did not like it at all. Although he guessed that he could get used to it if he was going to be working for Rias Gremory...

'Oh look, people are sharpening their knives and pitchforks, ready to impale me already, yay!'

Issei's sarcastic thoughts were kept to himself, knowing he did not want Yumi to notice the growing hostility that was directed towards him. Issei started to follow Yumi at a faster pace, wanting to get towards the Occult Research Clubroom quicker, he did not want a throwing spear to accidentally find its way in his back, something that was starting to seem more likely by the second he was walking with Yumi, soon enough though, they had reached the building and started to ascend the steps. Soon they found there at the door, Yumi noticed, hearing a monotone voice say enter.

Yumi entered and immediately, motioned for Issei to find his seat and wait for Rias, Issei entered and found himself hearing something, that to him, sounded like water running from a shower.

He looked around, he immediately took notice of the shower in the room, and his eyes bulged out of his head, as he saw the naked form of Rias Gremory, his nose already started to leak blood, immediately he covered his nose, although due to the fogged up windows of the shower, he could just make out her large breasts, thin waist, and enticing butt. Issei was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the monotone voice of the Loli, that he oh so loathed,

"Try looking away pervert..."

Issei glared at the white-haired girl, finding her to be entirely rude and unhelpful, it was not his fault that the girl just happened to be showering now, when he saw Oppai, he was helpless. Issei simply leaned against the wall, allowing himself to look over the other parts of the room, he found himself a bit impressed, considering the classical style it was decorated in, it truly was a haven and safe spot for devils, Issei nodded in approval, finding himself to be completely taken by the room. Soon though, he heard a small giggle coming from where the shower was, allowing himself a small glimpse,

"Here you go Rias, fresh clothes, there laid out on the small table."

A Small thank you was heard from the shower, but Issei was focused on the other girl, Akeno Himejima, the girl that had captured his brother's heart, but also Lucius had interested the girl also, enough for his brother to ask the girl out and go on a date, which seemed both enjoyed, as if sensing his eyes on her, Akeno turned around, facing Issei with a disarming smile.

Walking towards him with her natural sway that she seemed to have, it made her breasts bounce as she did so, and her tiny little waist had swayed as she walked, looking positively like a seductress, only Issei's eyes did not pay attention to that, his eyes were only on Akeno's face, and now everyone in the ORC, could see that Issei was being serious...

Finally, Issei and Akeno were standing face to face, the tension in the room had just upped and Rias who had just gotten out of the shower, and changed, wanted to intercept, but knew that this was something regarding another matter that was none of her business, even if this was her peerage, their personal matters or problems between one another, should be resolved between the two parties.

Akeno was no longer smiling, her face was blank, as was Issei's. They knew what the situation was about, and knew they were going to talk about it sooner or later, Issei had decided sooner and Akeno would want to listen what Issei had to say,

"What are your plans for my brother? It is obvious to everyone in this room that he likes you, and you like him, but my brother is not a toy, he is not a mere interest that you use and get over later, so I ask Akeno, not as fellow devils, or even peers, but as a Brother, what are your plans with Lucius?"

Everyone could hear a pin drop, everyone had heard the tales of Issei Hyoudou, perverted brother to Lucius Hyoudou, The Gentleman. Only the ORC was more than shocked, Issei was not speaking like he hated her or wanted to hurt her in any way, Issei was worried for his brother and wanted to know if Akeno was going to bet here, after all, they've been through, Issei wanted to know whether Akeno was ready to become apart of Lucius' life now...

The said Woman in question had kept her face blank, but on the inside, she was worried that she would not meet the expectations of Issei, wondering if she should lie or simply tell him the truth and she settled for the truth, not wanting to make a bad impression on the brother of Lucius, who she knew was being serious now. She was sure that she would grow to like Lucius even more, possibly even love, but for now, she could make the promise that she was there to help him through this tough time, something that she would do to the best of her ability, knowing what it is to be something you see as a plague, a stain on humanity...

"My plans are to help him through this time, and I cannot make the promise to love him, but I can grow to like him more than I already do, you have my word on that Issei Hyoudou..."

Issei let out a hum, before he smirked, not allowing any more of his thoughts out on the subject, he knew that for now, he could trust Akeno with his brother, but still he would keep an eye on their progress, he would not alow for his brother to be hurt by devils, but also, he would train, he would not want for his brother to be defeated and he could not be there to defend him, Issei may have been a pervert, but he cared about his brother's safety and would do anything to ensure that his brother remained right and okay with his new life as a devil, this was Issei's mission...

"Rias Gremory, what is next for me?"

Rias looked confused for a while, possibly wondering how Issei could turn into a serious and then perverted person in a second, Rias walked towards her desk, as her various peerage members had sat on the couch, while Akeno had regained her serene smile, and walked next to Rias, when Rias had sat down, Akeno had stood next to her, Rias had placed a magic circle on the desk, and appearing from the Magic Circle was multiple pamphlets. Issei's eyes widened, wondering who was going to have to do that. As he was chuckling, he noticed that everyone was looking at him weirdly, his eyes widen,

"No...you're kidding, I thought I was going to do some cool Devil stuff, what does handing out pamphlets have to do with anything?

Rias and her peerage chuckled lightly at that, wondering what Issei thought he was going to be doing, but Rias decided that she would need to educate her newest acquisition on how to be a Devil and what these pamphlets mean for him, Rias motioned for Issei to seat down at the chair that was opposite her, so she could begin to explain the history of Devils and so on, as she did this, she could tell that Issei was listening and waiting for her to get onto the part that involved handing out leaflets.

"Now after the loses that the Devils suffered and the creation of the Evil Pieces, but also the Ranking System of Devils, the Devils also needed a way to allow a sort of incentive of some kind to the Lower-Class Devils, it was stated that Reincarnated Devils had multiple ways to rank up in Devil Society, there was handing out the pamphlets before you, while it is slow and can earn you some money along the way, there is also the fact that if your client is not Powerful or has that much Influence, then you will be handing out these pamphlets for a long time!"

Issei frowned, now wondering what the benefits of this are, just so he could become a High-Class Devil? Heck, he did not want to take that long a route, unless there was truly a reason for him to cart around town with these pamphlets, but he also wanted to discuss his Sacred Gear matter with Rias, he hoped that he could finally know the reason why he was headhunted, literally, by the Fallen Angels, something that still pissed him off today, he hoped to find the bitch that stabbed the Lightspear through him and kill her, or whichever girl she was disguising herself as, Issei would kill them!

"Yes but Rias, what is the gain of becoming a High-Class Devil? How does it help me? What does it do for me?"

Rias allowed a grin to form on her face, knowing that she was going to entice Issei into handing out the pamphlets, it was a way to encourage him and allow to use this as a way gain what he wanted, Rias leaned forward, her arms crossed over one another, on the desk,

"If you reach the Rank of a High-Class Devil, you can gain a peerage, but also Issei, who is in your peerage is up to you, so you could gain a Harem within your peerage, is that not your goal? To become the Harem King?"

Issei stood up with a small release of breath, picking up the stacks of pamphlets, he made his way out, not even noticing the small smiles that had grown on his fellow devil's faces, they had never expected Issei to actually get into it that fast, or that he had that much speed to get up and complete his current assignment. They all started to get to work also, knowing that they had to get to some clients soon...

* * *

Lucius had appeared inside the Student Council, as soon as he felt his feet planted on the ground, he suddenly felt the hostile aura of those around him, opening his eyes, he saw that Sona had a Water Serpent slithering around her arm, while it was looking at him with narrowed eyes, Tsubaki had surrounded herself with her Demonic Energy, but she also had what Lucius could tell was a Sacred Gear in her right hand, something that looked similar to a mirror, although Lucius had barely caught a glimpse because when the Devils had noticed it was him, they had eased up. Lucius nodded to Sona, he wanted to get started on handing the pamphlets that Serafall had given him,

Only Lucius heard a small cough, he looked back to Sona, noticing that she was looking at him with the stern face of hers still on her face, something that Lucius could not tell was either good or bad, but he knew that he was being asked to stay, and even though, he was the Queen of Serafall, he felt like he should listen to whatever Sona had to say him, considering that her sister was his King, something that they all knew, Lucius smiled to Sona, while she simply sent back a curt nod, Lucius simply chuckled nervously and sat down opposite Sona,

"Lucius Hyoudou, you know that your King is my sister, correct?"

The person in question, nodded, already knowing who his King was and what she was like, he found his King to be a joy around, although they did not talk after his training with Grayfia, he had a feeling that she did not want to disturb him for some odd reason.

"Yes President Sona, I do know that my King is Serafall, your sister, she has been very welcoming into my time as a...Devil"

It was easy to notice the break-in Lucius' voice but also the way he spat out the name Devil, as he still believed himself to be cursed or still a plague, but Sona paid it no attention, knowing already that Lucius is religious and his devotion to God was one of the strongest she had ever laid eyes on, Sona was surprised that Lucius did not have a Guardian Angel, considering that most supporters of Christianity, often found themselves guarded by an Angel of Some Ranking, some even had two, but those were only special cases.

Sona removed her glasses, allowing Lucius to look into her captivating violet orbs, that were like his own, as he also wore glasses. He continued to look into Sona' eyes. until another cough was heard and Lucius shied away, his head turning as his cheeks became tomato red. Sona continued to clean her glasses, after gaining the attention of Lucius, who had finally stopped looking into her eyes, although she found it weirdly satisfying that Lucius was paying attention to her, then rather her busty Queen.

"Now, as Sister to Serafall, you do realize that I cannot allow a stain or any bad reputation to start because her Queen may be untrained in certain subjects, I do know that you have polite manners, as shown beforehand, but with other matters, I would need to handle myself, so as you will be training with Grayfia in the psyhical aspects, I would like to train you in the Political aspects, and how you can use knowledge, planning your battles better than before, we can start this soon correct?"

Before Lucius could answer, his Dragon had answered for him, surprising all of the Student Council in the process of what his Sacred Gear was, the Wings of Khal soon grew out of Lucius back, although it no longer hurt him like the first time...

 _ **[That is a great idea sister of Serafall, Lucius you should take her up on it, cause it can help you, rather than simply using brawn over brain, use both and rule both sides equally, instead of merely focusing on one over the other, just a suggestion!]**_

Sona's eyes widened when she saw the wings and she immediately knew them, her sister had told her the Story of The Void Dragon, wings like an everlasting darkness, his voice rough and like the common roar of a Drake.

Sona recognized the voice and wings, but then her mind started to go over facts and it left only one conclusion, Lucius was now the Holder of The Void Gear, something that had not been seen since the days of The Hero.

Sona had often wondered what the Void Gear was like, but now here it was, in front of her and her sister had the wielder as her Queen, something truly unbelievable. She wanted to know more, and this was her chance, she started to tell Lucius the History of the Dragon, completely putting her other question on the backburner for now,

"Lucius, you are the Holder of the 10th Strongest Dragon, The King Of The Abyss, Conqueror of The Void, this was until he was defeated by The Hero of The Underworld and was then used as a Sacred Gear by The Hero..."

Lucius frowned, wondering who this Hero was, considering that Khal had never told him of any past holders, or any of that sort, he looked at Sona with a raised eyebrow, wondering if she was going to continue, to which she did, and thankfully, explained some more to Lucius, who did not know much about Khal and wanted to know more.

"I see that you are confused, you must have recently just awakened your Sacred Gear, You are the Wielder of The Void Dragon, he is famous in The Underworld and especially the Demon Territory, Harthon. He was mentioned in various books, in battles against the Satans and being wielded like a Sword by the Hero of the Underworld, after the battles, neither The Hero or Void Dragon were heard of until now, The Void Dragon is alive and well."

Lucius was soon wondering what the Demon Realm was again, this was the second time he heard it and knew that he would have to ask Sona to teach him soon enough. He decided that he would need to get the pamphlets out to people and start to work, he shook Sona's hand,

"I must really get these pamphlets out President Sona, but I would like to be trained in the political aspects and learning about the Demon Territories..."

He walked away, leaving behind the stunned peerage of Sona Sitri, while their King was still going over the luck of her sister, to gain the Dragon of Legend...

* * *

 _ **Kuoh Town - Kuoh Re Coffee**_

Lucius was walking the streets, he had stopped in the Coffee Shop, Kuoh: Re, he simply wanted a Coffee, to-go. Although it seemed to be taking a long time, and the company within the coffee place was surprising, a girl with lavender hair and a white flowing dress that hugged her hourglass figure perfectly was reading a book while drinking coffee, Lucius was still waiting for his Coffee, wondering what the problem was, although when the door chimed, signifying a new customer, Lucius turned around, due to his curiosity.

He noticed that it was the new student, Touka Kirishima. She smiled when she saw him, immediately striding towards him and stood before him, they both shook hands, Lucius was completely unaware of the envious looks that Touka was receiving, Lucius motioned for her to sit down at a small booth, Touka followed suit, wanting to talk with Lucius more, she could tell that the boy did not know what she was and for that, she was glad, wanting to spend some normal time with the boy that she had been tasked with protecting...

"Nice to see you Touka, uh, do you come here often?"

Lucius was cursing himself internally, wondering what in the blue hell he was thinking when he spoke the line towards Touka, he noticed that she was grinning, Lucius geared himself up for a teasing of some kind, only to find Toiuka smiling at him, he smiled back, not wanting to seem weird to the girl or the viewers that were definitely watching. He still wondered about this coffee though, and why it was taking this long,

"I'm doing well Lucius, I just came here to get some coffee and go home, I did not know you came here that much,"

Touka was giving Lucius a small smile, something that Lucius enjoyed, finding himself enjoying his time, with what he thought was a normal human girl. Although he could not answer that he was getting some coffee before he started handing people Pamphlets that would summon him to them, and he could then, grant them their wish, whatever they may be, although there were some restrictions that he had known of.

"Uh, I'm just handing out some pamphlets for my new job, my boss wants me to hand these out and see if I get any responses, would you like one?"

Touka raised an eyebrow before nodding that she would indeed like one, Lucius handed it to her, wanting to get at least one done for now, he knew that there were plenty others and he had a lot of work to do, standing up, Lucius grabbed his backpack, while he noticed that Touka was studying the pamphlet intensely, like she wanted to do something with it, but he must have been reading it wrong, because Touka was human, right? Shaking his head, Lucius was soon handed his to-go cup of coffee, waving bye to the girl he knew was named Itori,

'One down, hundreds more to go...'

Lucius walked out of the coffee shop, knowing that he had work ahead of him. He got to work quickly...

* * *

Lucius got to work, he had handed some of the pamphlets out, some people had taken them with greed, while women had looked him over weirdly, then took them, while making sure their hands would linger over his, something that Lucius had never understood, he had finally given the rest out, while heading back to Sona, hoping to get some more information on Devils and such, but stopped when he felt a small tingle on his forearm, looking down, he saw a Pink Magic Circle, he remembered it as Serafall, but this was one was different, it was glowing back and forth, like it was ringing.

Lucius sighed, he touched his spare hand onto it and suddenly, a Magic Circle had appeared underneath him, he was taken away to an unknown location, soon though, he had appeared in a Large Manor, in the more wealthy neighborhood of Kuoh Town.

He was surprised when a woman came from the kitchen, she looked to be in her Mid-20s, Black Hair, an extremely voluptuous figure, while also her large breasts seemed to be popping out of the Wine Red revealing, but somehow classy dress that she wore, and it was clear that she had a figure, that most woman would die, she had the greenest eyes that Lucius had ever seen, she was enchanting, to say the least, something that Lucius had found himself thinking, without even knowing he was moving, Lucius walked forward, he stuck his hand out and the woman shook it,

"My name is Lucius, I do believe you summoned me M'am,"

The woman had let out a small giggle, she stuck her hand, not even knowing that her scent had completed invaded the senses of Lucius, which were already above exceptional, considering that he was now a Devil, but still, he could not help but notice that the scent of the woman was completely intoxicating, he found himself wanting more, but with strong will, he steadied himself and did not want to lose himself in a haze, he had barely heard the woman utter her name, but she had said it, and Lucius picked it up, finding it fitting for her,

"Please, Ma'm is making me feel old, it's nice to meet you, Lucius, I'm Leliana, and I believed I summoned you here..."

Lucius nodded, wanting to know what she had summoned him for,

"Well, I would like some company today, and I just finished making some dinner, so would you like some?"

Lucius smiled, not wanting to diserespect his host, he nodded and let her lead him into the Kitchen, he noticed that Leliana had smiled also, but for the life of him, he did not know why she was smiling like that, but Lucius just chucked it up to her being happy that she had company for the night, Lucius finally entered the Kitchen and he found himself in front of what could not even be called dinner, it was a feast for tons of people, lots of food had been made, Lucius looked to Lelian with a raised eyebrow, she must of understood his confusion because she soon answers,

"Well...we're not going to finish all of it, you can take some home, but that will not be your payment, I am much more _generous_ than that Luci,"

Lucius never understood what she meant, but he took a seat at one of the side ends of the large table that could easily sit over a hundred people, he was starting to wonder that this client of his was not a usual frugal shopper, he noticed that Leliana was also dishing some of the food out for him, giving him a bit of everything.

Lucius did nothing but smile at her, knowing that she was simply being nice to him. He soon dug in, but of course, used the right methods that his mother had taught him when eating in front of company, with his back straight, not allowing for anything to be wrong with the way he was presented towards his first summoner/client.

"So Lucius, how long have you been what you are?"

Lucius found it strange that the woman was wording it that way, but he did not need to think about it long, considering that he had not been a Devil that long, He simply smiled at Leliana, while answering,

I have been a...Devil for three days, it has been an eye-opening experience, not one I enjoyed, but an experience nonetheless,"

Leliana hummed nodding towards Lucius, who had continued eating, although unknown to him, Leliana was smiling at him weirdly, while she ate her food.

"Have you not enjoyed the experience? I've summoned plenty Devils, and they seem to enjoy what they are to some extent,"

Lucius scoffed, some of his anger and sadness at being turned into a Devil coming out, he found himself looking towards Leliana with narrowed eyes, while the person who he was directing it to, simply looked at him with a blank face, but there was a seeming twitching upwards of her lips, Lucius was still holding in some of his anger, but still he had let some of it out.

He felt repulsed at being turned into this thing, he felt dirtied and unclean, he did not feel angry at Serafall that much, and some of Grayfia's words had helped him, but he felt that he would still be somewhat angered at being turned into this thing, he felt cheated that he did not reach the Golden Gates of Heaven...

"I am not like most Devils Leliana, I don't find enjoyment in the things they do, I wanted to be in Heaven, but somehow I ended being turned into a Devil by Serafall Leviathan, I am not that mad at her, but I do feel like I was robbed and now, I feel lost, like I don't know my purpose, I want to find a balance between my Religion, which preaches that Devils are the things that caused all these things, and then there is new side of me, something that I never expected, I try to find a balance, but I fear that I may fail in the process."

Leliana found herself captured by the emotion that Lucius spoke with, he was truly passionate about wanting to find a balance, but also, he did not want to fail or even lose sight of what he was in the process, she found that honorable in some kind of way, she looked at the time, and noticed that it had gotten late with the time they spent together, she had enjoyed the conversation they had, and truly wanted to continue, so she knew what she would do, she had to make a pact with this Devil.

"I do believe that our time has come to an end Lucius, I did enjoy the dinner, but please wait in the parlor, I have to do some things before I give you payment..."

Lucius nodded, stepping out into the parlor and waited, he started to notice the various paintings that Leliana had, and he very much enjoyed them, he smiled, before he noticed that Leliana had placed some of the food she had made into containers and into a bag, she gave them to him, which Lucius had thankfully taken. Leliana had also got out her checkbook, wanting to pay Lucius handsomely for the talk and had entertained her well...

"Here Lucius, thank you for the talk and everything else, here is a check for 500,000 Yen. Also, I would like to continue this, and form a pact between us, is that suitable for you?"

Lucius' eyes had bulged out of his head, his spluttering, trying to hand the money back to Leliana, while he had a bank account of his own, this money was so much and he did not need that much, but also the second thing was ringing in his head, Leliana had wanted to form a pact with him, he knew that would never happen on the first Devil he visited, but weirdly, he felt she was different, Lucius was about to ask if she was sure, but the next words out of her mouth, had convinced him...

"Look, Lucius, I know you're going through turmoil, and this talk was something you needed, and so I would need a pact with you so that we can talk about this stuff, but so I can feed someone, I kinda freak out when it comes to making food, so I make a lot!"

Lucius nodded, smiling so brightly that nearly his face had split itself, he stuck his hand, as he did so, Leliana had also gripped onto his arm tightly, Lucius had closed his eyes, feeling his Demonic Energy latch onto the front of Leliana's hand, Lucius opened his eyes to find a small mark of the Serafall Magic Circle on her hand, he released a small breath of air, he looked at Leliana who was smiling to herself, Lucius walked out of the house, wanting to get home and remain on alert, until the next day, knowing that more people would possibly summon him...

He also wanted to cash in the huge check that Leliana had given him, Lucius was a little at peace now after the talk with Leliana, he sighed, walking home...

Back with Leliana, she was staring at Lucius from her window, while a small grin had appeared on her plump kissable lips, she was rubbing her hand where the mark of the pact was made, she sighed and one thought was going through her head,

'Lucius, I do believe this will be the first of many visits...'

* * *

 _ **The Underworld ~ Leviathan Manor**_

Serafall was standing around pacing in her personal office, she had been trying to find out about the Vatican Wristband of Lucius, she had no leads except one, she pulled out her phone and looked at the numerous contacts. She hovered her thumb over the number before finally pressing it and finally it started to ring, soon enough, she noticed a White Angelic Magic Circle opposite her. Serafall was already grumbling about having to stoop this low, but she needed to figure it out, considering that the wristband should be paining or at least hurting her precious Queen...

Appearing from the White Angelic Magic Circle was an extremely beautiful woman with curly blonde hair and a voluptuous figure, and is known as the most beautiful woman in Heaven. This woman was the Biblical Archangel, and one of the Four Great Seraphs. This was Gabriel, her 12 Wings had come out from her back, showing off her power to the woman in front of her, someone she recognized as her best friend, Serafall.

"Wow, Serafall, you called me, I'm surprised, now what do you want? Considering that I am your rival, according to the silly rumors..."

Gabriel giggled, allowing herself to lean against the wall, while also showing off what she wore, which was a Silver Business suit, showing off her long legs, whether she meant to or not, was only known to the Seraph.

Meanwhile, Serafall was looking towards Gabriel with narrowed eyes, she did not outright hate the Seraph, but she did feel jealous of her, back in the Great War, something that happened would never be forgotten by Serafall, but before she could speak, Gabriel had beaten her to it.

"I know why you've called me Serafall, you want to know why that Wristband of a certain someone is blessed, and only I know the answer, Michael won't answer because he is currently managing Heaven, Raphael and Uriel would never bless something like a wristband, and they definitely won't answer the calls of Devils, but seeing as we are 'besties,' I made the exception and have decided to come down to you.."

The Seraph strides forward, sitting on the desk, allowing her legs to dangle, looking towards Serafall with amusement shining in her eyes...

"Now, I have a time limit, considering that Michael had set it, so better make it quick, you have an hour...let's get started Sera-Tan!"

Serafall growled, but walked towards Gabriel, wanting to find out why the Wristband was blessed finally, she simply wanted to protect her Queen better, and this was the first step...

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_

 _ **\- Gabriel is OOC, first of all, she will be a sarcastic, funny, and less innocent Angel in some way**_

 _ **\- Lucius made a Pact with someone interested in him**_

 _ **\- The Maou had made two deals, not one when they wanted to deal with The Hero**_

 _ **\- Grayfia and Khal had a small talk about the past, get ready to see more about that!**_

 _ **\- We finally meet Karella Abaddon, Wife of Sirzechs Lucifer, and Mother of Millicas Gremory Abaddon**_

 _ **\- Lucius is still angered, but getting better...**_

 _ **\- IMPORTANT: There are Three Split Parts of The Underworld in this Fic, Which goes as The Underworld, which is where the remaining 72 Pillars Reside, Grigori, where The Fallen Angels reside, then there is the Hell where the Demons reside, who will be touched on later!**_

 _ **\- The Abaddon House is also a Demon Family that was recognized by the remaining 72 Pillars during the Great and Civil War**_

 _ **Hit that follows, favorite, and then write an awesome Review!**_

 _ **Peace!**_

 ** _Lucius' Harem: Serafall, Akeno, Gabriel, Grayfia, Koneko, Kuroka, Gwynevere, Yasaka, Gwyndolin(Fem!Gwyndolin), Priscilla, Ymir Fritz, Quelana, Quelaan, Itori_** _ **,**_ ** _Eto_** _ **,**_ ** _Touka, Rize_** ** _,_** ** _Yumi(Fem!Yuuto), Rossweise, Vali(Fem!Vali), Xenovia, Sona_**

 ** _Issei's Harem: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Irina._**


	5. Volume I - Part V

_The Underworld ~_ _Levia_ _than_ _Manor_

Still sitting on the desk was the Fourth Great Seraph and Archangel of Heaven, Gabriel. She was currently enjoying a lollipop that she had just gotten from a Magic Circle, Gabriel was lazily looking around the office, trying to find any of interest, but could find nothing. The Office of Serafall Leviathan was lifeless, considering that Gabriel had been here one time, but it was under a secret spell done by The Divine Abaddon. Gabriel could tell that the office had gone through some changes, it was definitely not like this before, because when Gabriel had been here, there were photos of The Five Devil Kings.

The Divine Abaddon, Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beezlbub, Serafall Leviathan, and Falbium Asmodeus. Out of all these Devil Kings, only one was added due to the graceful and horrific actions that were done throughout the Great and Civil wars that took place in Hell and The Underworld. Gabriel still remembered her brother held a grudge against the former Devil King, for clipping one of his feathers, forcing him to retreat, although The Devil King Abaddon had taken the feather as a trophy, using it to prove that he had defeated the First Archangel, Michael.

Gabriel had remembered when merely 50 Low-Level Angels had returned from the battle, some even had scars and blood dripping from every orifice of their body. Gabriel in anger had descended upon Hell with the wrath and anger of her second older brother, Lucifer. She had found the encampment of The Divine Abaddon, unleashing her wrath against him, but once she had finished killing all the Demons within the encampment, she was soon met with the Demon, Abaddon.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _Flashback: Hell - Abaddon Encampment_

 _"Abaddon! Where are you!? Come out you filthy Demon, come and taste the mercy that only I can give!"_

 _Gabriel screamed towards the blazing red sky of Hell, she had hoped to come and fight the Knight of Hell, the man that so many of these Filthy Demons followed without another word, this blind loyalty of demons was not what she had imagined, she knew this was the work of her other brother, The Deceiver, and Tempter, The Seducer and Defiler._

 _Gabriel wanted revenge for her eldest brother, Michael, a Warrior and Kind Soul that many would overlook in times like this, but the Abaddon was not such a man that he would let the kind soul of Michael distract him from that goal, something that Gabriel recognized._

 _Abaddon, The Demon that many never knew would make a mark in this war had done so with his own brand of magic, something that many others did not recognize, but he had dominated the battlefield with it._

 _Even her eldest brother Michael, would remember the battle, he was plagued with shaking and the need to constantly look over his shoulder, he would never forget that battle. Not until the Demon that marked her brother would lay in the ground, with a blade of an Archangel through him. It was something that Gabriel had come to do now, to avenge her brother._

 _"My, I never knew that I, a lowly demon would warrant the attention of Gabriel, the most divine woman in heaven, even Lilith was said to pale in comparison to your ever-lasting beauty."_

 _Gabriel flushed slightly, knowing that this Demon was a descendant of Lilith and her Second Eldest brother. She was going to allow this Demon to seduce her, she was taught better than that, no matter how his lean and athletic was beckoning her. She gulped, not wanting to let her raging hormones to take control of her. She simply looked into the violet eyes, she noticed that the Abaddon had let out a chuckle._

 _"Hm, I wonder what the Succubi would say when the Archangel Gabriel finds me attractive, that is an achievement to me."_

 _Gabriel gaped at him, wondering how he knew, but then she remembered the certain special abilities that some Demons and Devils could learn to read stray thoughts, considering that Abaddon had just heard her thoughts, because she was not paying attention, Gabriel then realised that had to be the game plan for Abaddon, getting her distracted with the flirtatious comments, then strike, Gabriel growled. Only stopping when Abaddon released another snicker,_

 _"What is it now you fool!?"_

 _Abaddon stepped forward, only allowing himself to stop once Gabriel had released her Heavenly Blade, or as it was known to the Devils and Demons, Her Archangel Blade, blessed and created by her Father. Abaddon allowed a tiny smirk to appear on his face, realizing that Gabriel was no longer going to play games, instead, she was ready to do battle. Of course, Abaddon being the Battle-Maniac he was, had allowed Gabriel to be ready because he was taught how to be a gentleman after all._

 _"Well, Darling, it's the fact that you think I need to distract you in order to beat you, everyone knows that Michael is the most skilled Archangel and Seraph, My Ancestor after him, and Lucifer after them. The rest of you are simply cannon fodder, the angels that are forgotten by history, the angels that nobody cares about!"_

 _Abaddon released a hearty cruel chuckle, Gabriel was determined to not let her cold exterior crack, but she knew she was failing. She had often felt that way, her father had not cared about her, how her father doted on Michael, Lucifer, and The Seducer. Gabriel often felt forgotten and even took comfort in the fact that her other brothers felt the same way, Uriel and Raphael were the angels that she was most close with, but it did not mean she would not fight for her family._

 _"SHUT UP YOU FILTHY DEMON!"_

 _In her sudden rage, Gabriel took a swipe at Abaddon, who just stood there and allowed the Heavenly Blade to strike him. Suddenly Abaddon had screamed in pure agony, his eyes had glowed an unearthly black and he had his Demon Wings on full display, Gabriel watched as the Knight of Hell fell back and then, disappeared without a trace._

 _Gabriel swore to herself, now knowing that she had let herself get angry, which was obviously the plan that the Abaddon had in mind, but then Gabriel was assaulted with the mocking laughter of Abaddon, who was standing behind Gabriel. He walked around to meet her face once more, he often used that trick on his enemies, knowing that eventually, they would crack and take a swipe at him, usually, it would be the only swipe. Only Abaddon was not stupid, knowing that Gabriel was not like his past enemies, she was an Archangel of Heaven._

 _"How does Gabriel let her emotions cloud her? I'm a filthy demon you say, well, I am not only a demon, love, but you'll find out soon."_

 _Gabriel was suddenly assaulted by a vicious punch as her head turned and she had spat out blood, looking to her opponent, she noticed it was the Abaddon, who was still looking at her with that mocking smile of his, something that Gabriel would change now. She dashed forward, extending her leg, looking to swipe the head of this Demon clean off, but Abaddon had seen through it and ducked under._

 ** _(Demon Spear!)_**

 _Abaddon had conjured up a Demon Spear, that reminded Gabriel of The True Longinus, the power it radiated was amazing and if Gabriel was not wrong, there was some slight Touki mixed in with the Demonic Power._

 _Abaddon dashed forward, wanting to impale Gabriel and take her head, wanting to parade to the Demons that would defy him, if they would not follow him into this battle, only Gabriel had weaved out of the way, she had conjured up a quick ball of light, with a grunt she pushed it towards Abaddon, who did not see it coming and fell to the ground. Leaving his Demon Spear to clatter to the ground._

 _ **(The Holy Grace!)**_

 _Gabriel using her grace had allowed some of it to seep into her Heavenly Blade, she dashed forward and leaped into the air, looking to carve her up some Demon. Only Gabriel was brought out of the air, when a ball of Demonic Energy had flashed into her line of sight, leaving her with a nasty bruise on her right cheek. She had fallen onto her back with a bone-shattering thud, luckily for, she was a Seraph._

 _Abaddon coughed heavily as he got up, picking up his spear, wanting to finally take down this angel, even Michael had not put this much into their fight, but then Abaddon had a realization. Michael had might not have been putting that much into the fight anyway, everyone knows that Michael was destined to fight his Younger brother, Lucifer._

 _The sudden truth of the matter had made Abaddon growl, Michael was not using his true power against him, this had caused The Abaddon to release his true Demonic Power and also his Touki. The power had alerted many a people, among them being, Lucifer himself, and Three beings that surpassed God in terms of Raw Power._

 _"I AM NOT TO BE AN EMBARRASSMENT!"_

 _Abaddon's Spear had suddenly grown longer, the Blinding Yellow light Of Touki, mixed in with the Demonic Violet was clear to see. Gabriel could tell that even in this form, Abaddon surpassed Uriel and Raphael. He was also a match for her in terms of the power coming off of him, this had scared Gabriel to her core because this so-called Demon was no normal one, he was releasing Touki, something that Gabriel knew Demons did not release._

 _"W-what are you talking about!?"_

 _Gabriel had stuttered out to the Demon-Youkai, this man was terrifying her, no wonder why so many Angels had fallen to him. This was no Demon at all, he was simply put it, an abomination. Gabriel would not be cowed, she looked straight into the Golden-Ringed eyes of The Abaddon. Gabriel dashed forward, in one final effort to put down this monster, the last thing she would hear was the maniacal laughter of The Abaddon._

 _"Oh, how The Young Gabriel falls to the Spear of Abaddon, is that not poetic?"_

 _Gabriel soon found herself impaled on the spear with complete ease, she did not even notice the speed that Abaddon was using. It was like facing her Brothers all at once, it impossible, Gabriel had let her nerves get the best of her and it would cost her life. Gabriel was soon consumed in a blanket of darkness, as her eyes finally closed due to the amount of pain that she was in, but the last thing she heard was the soft voice of The Abomination,_

 _"Well, I do apologize for going that far, but a message must be sent, Demons are just as powerful as Devils and Angels."_

 ** _H.W.W.O.B.S_**

Gabriel shook herself out of that memory, she had referred to the Abaddon as many names, but he had still healed her. As if he were her comrade, Gabriel had remembered from then on that they had become friends, even meeting in the Huma Realm on the odd occasion for food or just a chat. It was from there that Gabriel learned to relax and become well, the way she is now, Gabriel had been sure that she had grown feelings for The Abaddon, but she had not acted on it, due to fear.

As if to mock, hurt, or even kill her. The Universe, or as Gabriel like to put it, The Four Devil Kings and Grayfia Lucifuge had seen fit to fight against The Abaddon. They had thought that The Hero had gone astray, that he was trying to lead a coup d'etat against The Four Devil Kings, even though he could take them all without the need of Nito or Eto. The Abaddon was the Most Powerful Demon/Devil in existence.

"If you mean to tell me, Gabriel, please do!"

Gabriel narrowed her eyes on Serafall, the reason she had come was that she had a friendship with the Leviathan Maou, of course, this was heavily on her side and she knew it, but it was fun to annoy Serafall on the odd occasion. Gabriel stepped off the desk and sighed, Gabriel looked down at her hand, she was looking at the mark left on her hand by The Abaddon, something she would remember for a while.

"I do not think you should be in such a rush, remember, it is you that called and I, that so gracefully answered the call. Not the other way around, I will tell you of the Wristband in time, after all, it is I that blessed it."

Serafall looked to the Archangel with narrowed eyes, realizing that the Archangel in front of her was the reason why Lucius had some Angel Grace in that wristband. Serafall also wondered why Lucius was not affected by it, but it seemed to be another matter entirely, something that Serafall was determined to find out.

Gabriel looked at the wide-eyed look that adorned Serafall's cute face, Gabriel let out a soft chuckle, finding it funny that Serafall would not suspect her in the slightest. Considering the history that she and The Hero shared, it was not unlikely that she would help him again, regardless of his status now. He was a person that she considered a close friend, someone she would gladly fight for, but that could no longer happen. He was killed in a battle by The person standing in front of her, but also the other five who would cause the downfall of The Underworld.

"Oh don't look so surprised Serafall, after all, I was the few of us that actually spent time with The Abaddon. He was not as crazy as you five suspected, but that was enough for you, The Politics of this corrupted society had caught up with you. The Elder Devils wanted a reason for the death of The Abaddon, someone that powerful, someone that could challenge The Original Lucifer and God himself, that kind of person was dangerous and needed to be put down"

Serafall growled, knowing that part of this had implied that The Four Devil Kings and many other Elder Devils planned to kill The Abaddon a while ago, even though many Elder Devils had called for the death of The Hero, The Maou's would not allow that to happen, they had stuck by their friend for a long time. Even, the one peacekeeper between them was Karella Abaddon, Younger Sister to The Hero, and now Heir to The Abaddon Family.

Serafall remembered the day that everything changed, the Day that The Hero had returned with The Abyss Beings themselves. Serafall had remembered all of the deities that had aligned with The Hero, all joining his peerage to bring a change to Devil Society, that was the official statement that had been provided by the Peerage of Abaddon. While some Low-Class Devils and some Demons had taken it as a sign that many things were going to change, The High-Class and Elder Devils had taken it as an act of war.

In an unauthorized attack, The High-Class, and Elder Devils had then launched an attack on The Abaddon Territory, inciting the wrath of The Hero upon them. Soon every High-Class and Elder Devil that had taken part in the attack on the then Abaddon Territory of Lilith would soon learn of Anoko Asmodeus, The Sword of Lilith. Who in turn had decimated many of The High-Class Devils, and had taken The Elder Devils as prisoners.

"Do not remind me, but you state as if we wanted to follow through with the paranoid plans of The Elder Devils, no we, as The Maou, not as best friends to The Abaddon, made a choice that we thought was the right one at the time. If you think that you have the right to judge me, then you are wrong Gabriel. Let us not dwell on the past, because mistakes are always made, mistakes that we wish we could take back, but is simply no longer possible."

Serafall leveled Gabriel with a blank look, although one would be able to hear the fire in her words, she knew that Gabriel would want to know the reasons behind why the Maou had done what they did. Only she would not give Gabriel the truth, because that would hurt Serafall more than Gabriel's words could. She would not want to hear herself admit the truth of what she had done, the Maou had always whispered four little words to soften the blow of what they did,

'All to save him'

The four words that would define them as rulers, the four words that would end a dynasty of Five Devil Kings. The four words that would curse them all, that would whisper to them as if The Abaddon was whispering to them himself. The four words that had broken Four Devil Kings, all because of the corrupted Underworld, it had ruined the society that had been building.

"Woah Serafall, heh, never knew you to be the emotional type, calm down already. I was just teasing ya a little, now you want to know about this Wristband? Well, I got the information you need."

They both knew that Gabriel was not joking, but for the sake of appearances, they had each let a soft laugh that echoed off the walls. Serafall walked towards Gabriel, standing face to face, but not so much that it would be uncomfortable for her to be in the presence of an Archangel.

"Well, what is it?

Serafall had stated clearly to Gabriel, wanting to get to the matter at hand and see how her Queen was doing.

"I know who he is Serafall, I know what he is, and I know that they will be after him. You can't protect him, it did not work last time and it won't work now!"

During her statement towards Serafall, Gabriel had turned her body to study the painted Window in Serafall's Office, it clearly depicted The Underworld and Hell, uniting in a form of agreement, but above the uniting symbols of The Underworld and Hell, was the sigil of The Abaddon Clan. Like it was watching over the united front of The Underworld and Hell, almost like it was Guardian Angel, wanting to guide the people to the vision or future of Greatness.

"I can protect him, no one can protect him better than I Gabriel, I will not allow the past to repeat itself!"

Serafall had stated like the very fires of Hell were on her side, and Gabriel could tell that Serafall meant well, she did not want him to suffer again. Something that was clearly bothering Serafall, she was worried that the past would repeat itself, that fear and love that Gabriel could tell Serafall held deep within, made the Archangel leap forward and grip her in a tight hug.

"Of that, I have no doubt my friend but do know that The Hero Team has already made contact and The Void Dragon has resurfaced, even Michael and Uriel felt it. If he has been to The Abyss, then I have doubt that Kaathe and The Other Primordial Serpents have also felt the power, there is no stopping it Serafall, you can only stall to the best of your ability."

Serafall let a stray tear out, but suddenly her eyes had widened into disbelief, she launched herself away from Gabriel. She had connected the dots with the wristband, now knowing the reason for why Gabriel had blessed it because she wanted to protect Lucius for as long as possible. Gabriel was stalling The Hero Team for a while, using the Blessed Wristband would keep away certain people, but Serafall would trust it for now. Serafall looked Gabriel in the eyes, giving her a small smile.

"Thank you, Gabriel."

Gabriel let a smirk adorn her face, tilting her head, as a white angelic magic circle appeared underneath her feet.

"Anytime Magical Girl!"

Serafall growled towards Gabriel as she launched herself towards the Seraph, but she only met the cold hard floor as Gabriel had disappeared with the Magic Circle, but one thing that made Serafall even angrier was the fact that Gabriel's laughter had resonated throughout the office, mocking her.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _Kuoh Re Coffee Cafe_

As Lucius was walking home, he decided to stop and get some sandwiches, along with some Hot Chocolate and possibly Coffee for his brother. Although he doubted that Issei was done handing out fliers, so he would possibly just get Issei a sandwich. Walking into the Coffee Cafe, Lucius was once again with the loveable aroma that this Cafe seemed to exude, it was positively Intoxicating to Lucius and he wanted to stay for hours, but shook his head, knowing that he needed to get home.

"Hm, I wonder where Itori is?"

Looking around, Lucius noticed that the regular Barista, Itori, was not there and that seemed weird to Lucius, considering that she seemed to be an all-night worker. Although considering he had only seen her during the day, and it was two times at best that he had seen her, so he chalked it up to coincidence. Just as he was about to walk away and head back into the streets of Kuoh, Lucius had caught sight of a beautiful woman who had lavender colored hair and wore red-rimmed glasses, she was alluring and would be able to draw in many suitors was the conclusion that Lucius came to.

Lucius could not take his eyes off this woman and continued to study her soft face, she was what Lucius would guess an angel to look like. Lucius caught sight of the book she read, it was a book by Sen Takatsuki, it was one of her most famous. One that he found tragic and somehow romantic somehow, it was a story that connected in multiple ways now, because of the circumstance he was in.

Lucius walked towards the woman with a small nervous smile twitching at his lips, he could tell that she noticed his presence, by the way, her hand had stilled as she turned a page, but continued as if he had not approached. Coughing lightly, Lucius had gotten her attention and his breathing had halted for about two seconds as he caught sight of her unique eyes, they were the same colors as his, but an almost darker shade, like the color of The Underworld Midnight sky.

Lucius was brought of his dazed state when the soft whispery voice of the woman had finally reached his ears,

"Excuse me, sir, is there a reason why you came here?"

Lucius looked at her once more, noticing that she had a warming and calm smile on her face, almost like she could sense his nerves and wanted him to calm down, although Lucius did not really pay attention, otherwise he would have noticed the powerful and deadly aura that this woman was emitting. Lucius had motioned for him to sit in the booth, which the woman had motioned for him to go ahead, possibly looking for a conversation in this barely packed coffee shop.

"Uh, there is, I just noticed that your reading a book by Sen Takatsuki, I also enjoy them. Some of the characters are easier to understand now, they often have to choose between what is right for their friends and family, but then there is also the fact that what they do could impact something bigger than them, and they often have to choose between Family and Friends, but The duty they swore to uphold."

The woman tilted her head, allowing an amused smile to twitch at her lips. She gazed into the eyes of the man in front of her, finding his description of the book correct, Sen often had a way of using inspiration for her novels, something that the woman had found amusing, but more so that the now person of her interest was able to figure out, she found it engaging and wanted to continue talking with him.

"My name is Rize, I've often seen you come in here, speaking with Touka."

Lucius bowed his head, as he did so, he caught sight of the time, sighing he quickly got up and shot an apologetic smile to the woman, just as he reached the door. He looked back to the woman, telling her his name,

"It was nice to meet you Rize-Sama"

Lucius then rushed out of the Cafe, not even noticing the smirk that Rize on her face, or the fact that her eyes had changed to that of a Ghoul. Rize allowed a small chuckle to escape her while thinking over the possibilities of what could be done. Looking to the left, Rize noted that Itori had come out from the back with her Mask and Armor in hand, Rize sighed and knew it was time,

"No rest for the Wicked I guess, what is it they want?"

Itori allowed a small smirk to grow on her lips also but soon returned to the blank look she had before.

"They want us to monitor the Fallen Angles, but also if they make a move against any of the Hyoudou Brothers, we are to step in and protect them, until the peerage or anyone else of importance makes an appearance. Understood?"

Rize nodded, knowing when the more Powerful Members of their team wanted something done, then it had to be done, otherwise, there would be consequences and that was something even Rize would not want for her worst enemy.

 ** _H.W.W.O.B.S_**

 _Underworld - Lucifer Manor_

Tossing and turning in her sleep was the Queen of Sirzechs Lucifer, The Ultimate Queen, Grayfia Lucifuge. Some would think that a night terror was unheard of in Devils and Demons, that they were the terrors, but they would be wrong. Grayfia had been getting Night Terrors ever since that night, but now they were getting worse, like someone was invading her dreams and it was something that she found more plausible, she only knew of few Dream-Walkers and some were loyal to the former Devil King, Divine Abaddon.

Grayfia shot up, her hair messy and all over the place, she had just woken as she was suddenly killed by The Queen of The Hero, but realized she was safe and protect within Lucifer Manor. Only then Grayfia heard a cruel chuckle that made every hair on her body stand on end, Grayfia turning her head was met with the slitted eyes of A Primordial Serpent. Grayfia remembered the serpents and who they were loyal to, and why. Their Leader was someone that Grayfia had disliked with a passion, someone who would corrupt the Hero even further than Nito and The Owl

"You! What are you doing here!? In our Territory!?"

The Serpent slid forward, slithering onto Grayfia's bed with sickening glee, that shone within its eyes, but Grayfia knew this was a simple fear tactic. She could not allow the Serpent to know it was getting to her, but as Grayfia looked into its slitted orange eyes, she could tell it knew and that made her all the more fearful of what was to happen. Some would say that Grayfia could take the Serpent down, but they would be wrong, Grayfia knew of the true Form of this beast, what it was capable of, and who could control it.

"Grayfia, How nice that you remember us! The very Serpents that you wanted to kill, that you wanted to end! Oh how well that turned for you, have you healed from it yet? The amount of Power that left the so-called Ultimate Queen, you were left on the brink of death, and it was the Hero that saved your miserable life. How he remains attached to all of you, how you tricked them, how you used him, how you made a deal to end him."

The Serpent with each sentence slid forward, making Grayfia back up into the headboard, she was looking up at the ceiling, hoping that this Serpent would finish with this torturous game of cat and mouse. The Serpent had simply let out a hiss of a chuckle, that once again had Grayfia on edge, she knew that the Serpent had come to deliver a message on behalf of The Hero Team, but what it was, Grayfia could only guess, The Hero Team had been inactive for a while, it was only now that they were showing signs of life.

"Hm, No words? Ah how the Strong become The Weak when a bigger enemy faces them, lucky for you that I am merely a messenger sent to you today, because if it were not for orders, I would have slaughtered you right here, but even I, know when to stay my hand and listen to my closest allies. Something that you, a backstabber and filthy disgrace of a devil, know nothing about."

Grayfia suddenly filled with rage and anger that would give her the need to stand up against this beast of a Devil, looked into the Slitted eyes of the serpent, not once showing an ounce of fear. Grayfia had even let out some of her Aura, not even realizing that the Heights that her power was reaching, was ascending beyond the rank of Ultimate And to that of a Devil King, but Grayfia was too angry to even notice the change in her new Power Level and was focused on her rage towards The Primordial Serpent.

Only The Primordial Serpent was not, its eyes had narrowed eyes, examining the aura with a critical and noted that it would destroy some of The Weaker members of its team, but decided to go back and continued to look into the red orbs of Grayfia Lucifuge, the very being who had just ascended to the rank of Devil King.

"You have no right to call me Backstabber or a Disgrace, I have done things for the better of Devils, I abandoned my family because of the kindness that The Abaddon had shown me. I have aligned with the New-Satan Faction because its ways had already shown that it could preserve Devil Kind, but you stand here and say that I have done bad things, you people, in this Hero Team believes that you are just, but you are not! You all know that you corrupted The Abaddon, you refused to admit, we weighed our options and did what was right! We could not allow our friendship with him to get in the way,"

The Serpent allowed a chuckle to escape, allowing Grayfia to realize what she had just done, knowing that she possibly angered a Primordial Being or the fact that he found it amusing and either one of those, did not sound good in her mind. The Serpent retreated, going back to lingering in the shadows, watching Grayfia, who had continued to eye the creature with suspicion, not wanting to be caught again, knowing that the Serpent, could and would strike at any time.

"You do amuse me Grayfia Lucifuge, you believe that you are right, but in what way? The Demons have retreated into Hell, barely upholding The Trade Agreement. The Demon Clans that supported The Abaddon are awaiting the justice that they deserve, awaiting the execution of those that killed him, but they do not know the truth of the matter. We do, and so does Anoko Asmodeus, someone just like you, someone who abandoned his family, not because he was imprisoned or he saw that Abaddon was going to win the Civil War, oh no. It was because The Abaddon inspired Anoko to see differently, The Abaddon inspired us all, something that you never understood!"

Grayfia tensed at the name, The Sword of Lilith, The Right Hand of The Divine Abaddon. Anoko Asmodeus had been defeated by The Abaddon when they had fought for a Stronghold just a few miles away from Lucifaad, it ended with Anoko Asmodeus being defeated by The Abaddon and his fellow Demons, instead of executing The younger brother of Creusery Asmodeus, The Abaddon had imprisoned him and allowed Anoko to see what his vision was for Hell and The Underworld in general. Soon, Anoko had defected and swore loyalty to The Abaddon, becoming his Sworn Sword and later, Right-Hand Man.

"You say that you did things for Devils and only them never did you mention The Demons, never did you mention Hell, because you don't care for it. You find them an abomination, you look at them as Dirty Blood, am I wrong? It is why after all, none of the Maou or The sister of The Abaddon even visited Hell, because either you're scared, or you finally brought down the one Demon that could make a change for The Lower Demons? The Elder Devils may have planted the idea, but it was you guys, who pulled the proverbial trigger!"

Grayfia with each word had closed her eyes tightly, her eyes kept flashing to the memory of the dead body that laid at her feet, The Abaddon, his eyes pleading her to help, but she had stood there and watched. She had not even helped him, but she could of, but she did not. All because of Politics, all because The Elder Devils did not want a Demon to be the Fifth and Strongest Devil King of all time. Grayfia did not notice that a single stray tear had made its way down her cheek,

"If you believe that then why are you here? I would not have co-operated with the Abaddon, but I did, not for Devil Kind or The Underworld, but because I trusted him and I will always trust him. He was a guiding light for many of us, something that we, as Devils, will never forget. You may think we are cold, but we are still mourning him, even after the events that The Underworld went through. We loved him, nothing you say now, is going to change that!"

The Serpent actually allowed a smile to adorn his lips, but t actually looked like a smirk, which made Grayfia relax slightly, but all too soon, The Serpent pounced, his face right in front of Grayfia, so much so that all The Serpent needed to do was stick his rather lengthy tongue and he would be licking her cheek. Only, The Serpent chuckled, now knowing that Grayfia had grown somewhat comfortable with its presence.

"Hehe, you've grown comfortable with my presence, you're lucky it was me who came to deliver this message and not one of our more, 'hands' on members. You would have been in a different state altogether. I am here to serve you a warning of things to come to you all, Grayfia, something worse than the current Fallen Angel Situation in Kuoh, of which I have no doubt that Heads of that Territory will resolve."

Grayfia frowned at that, wondering what dangers had surrounded Kuoh, she remembered the fact that Fallen Angels had attacked Lucius, but she had received no more reports on the status of Kuoh. She decided that she would inform her King of the situation and see if he could not sort it out, hopefully in a quick matter of time.

"Then why are you here? What are you informing me of?"

The serpent let out another hiss of a chuckle, knowing that this little conversation was coming to an end. He would leave Grayfia with little pieces of information,

"The Battle that you fought against The Hero was not the only fight he was fighting at the time, you'll find that he was fighting battles on multiple fronts and yet he survived. Also, I would inform Serafall to contact Gabriel, she may want to tighten security on The Excalibur Swords, it has been a nice evening Grayfia Lucifuge, I will leave you now."

The Serpent had removed itself from the room as a Dark Abyss swept over it and disappeared without a trace, leaving Grayfia to shudder in fear at the immense power she felt coming from the Abyss, something that was true darkness and The Hero had traversed it, gaining multiple peerage members in one go, something Grayfia would always remember, she had always enjoyed and felt fear at that story.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _The Next Morning - Kuoh Town_

Walking side by side was Issei and Lucius, they had both come home after their duties as Devils, they decided to head to school together, although Koneko was not waiting for Lucius, bringing a frown to his face. Lucius was not really paying to what was going on around, while Issei was reading through some Manga that he had bought. If the two had noticed where they were going, they would have noticed a blonde-haired nun walking straight into them.

"Kya!"

Lucius and Issei startled, jumped quickly, getting into what they presumed to be defensive stances, which consisted of Lucius crouching on the ground, with one of his hands laid flat out on the ground. Looking like he was fully ready to jump up and use the Void Wings to attack his opponent, while Issei had brought his fist out, he had brought it out on instinct, almost like it felt right to do so.

The Brothers looked around for any Fallen Angel but were surprised to only find the object or better yet, the posterior of said person. Issei's face could be described as simply in a daze, his hands were already making squeezing motions, he had the usual silly grin on his face, while his Brother, instead had dusted himself off and walked around to face the young woman. He was startled at the innocence that shone on her face like a beacon and found her to be adorable, although as that thought came, he remembered that many people thought the same as him and would not humiliate her like that.

Lucius offered her his hand, which she had gladly taken. She had let out a quiet hum, which calmed Lucius. He realized that his and her hand were still together, he softly let it go, not wanting to startle the young woman again. Although he did offer her a friendly smile, to which she returned and she brought her hands together, bowing her head to Lucius, which he had found uncomfortable for her to bow to him.

"That was very nice of you, thank you, kind sir,"

Lucius chuckled, but soon caught of his brother Issei, he was still in dreamland and looked to be squeezing an imaginary butt. Lucius shook his head, he quickly held up his hand towards the girl, motioning that he would be a second, before the girl could even notice, Lucius, sped towards his brother and whacked him upside the head. Lucius walked away while muttering under his breath,

"Baka Onii-Chan"

Lucius walks back to Asia with a small welcoming smile, although Lucius could see that she was nervous and decided to calm her down, by letting the smile drop. He stepped forward, not so much that he invaded her personal space, but close enough so he could hear her speak. Lucius was surprised to hear her soft angelic speak out towards him, although he was so lost in the way her voice sounded, that he soon asked her to repeat her statement, to which she did.

"My name is Asia Argento, I am supposed to be looking for a church in this area, but I seem to be lost."

Lucius this time bowed his head, possibly knowing of the church that was in the area, but as far as he knew, that church was abandoned. He wondered why she would be going there, he was shaken out of his thoughts when he saw that she had stuck her hand to shake, to which he did, once again giving her a friendly smile, while replying his name,

"My name is Lucius Hyoudou and this is my brother, Issei. I believe I know of what you are looking for, if you would like, we could show guide you to it!"

Asia in response looked at Lucius with heart eyes, finding this young man to be a true savior, she nodded her consent and boldly grasped Lucius' hand. Although both of their cheeks had soon stained with a tint of red, Lucius from the boldness of this young woman, and Asia being surprised that she had actually done so. The three of them started walking, with Issei lagging behind them, continuing to read his Manga, although he would on occasion rub his head.

"So Asia where are you from?"

Asia ducked her head, her eyes becoming teary, but she would not allow herself to cry in front of the first person to show her true kindness for a long while. She did not want to appear weak to him, she looked up, her face blank, but a small fake smile that she had mastered adorning her face.

"I'm from Italy, I was raised in a church and was assigned to come here, to help re-establish the church."

Asia had told a lie, knowing that was not the full story, but this boy was too simply guide to the church and that was it. Although she could tell that he was questioning the story, possibly found it plausible enough that he would not outright proclaim her a liar. Asia did in truth, hate lying, but her history would remain in the past for as long as she could keep it there.

After walking for a couple of minutes, the group had come across a young boy and holding his knee. It was clear that he had hurt himself, and was trying his best to not cry. Immediately though, Asia had rushed forward like she was a nurse that could not bear to see this young boy in pain. Asia had made it to the boy's side and knelt down, giving the boy a calming smile as a mystical green light started to form around her and latched onto the boy's knee. The boy was no longer and in pain, he was looking to Asia in awe.

"H-how did you do that?"

Asia once again flashed the boy a calming smile,

"Because God willed it so,"

Lucius found himself staring at the girl in awe, he could tell what she used was a Sacred Gear, he was amazed at the sight, it was truly wonderful to watch a Sacred Gear in action, it was almost different from when he felt the pure euphoria of draining Grayfia of her power. Watching Asia use her Sacred was different, it brought him a sense of peace.

Lucius looked to his brother, noticing that Issei was holding his head as a headache came on when Asia had used the word, God. Although Lucius did not feel the supposed usual headache of the word, God. He wondered why that was, but before he could put more thought into it. Asia had already walked back towards him and his brother, once again grasping his hand, which made Lucius release a soft gasp and look to her with a small amount of innocence shining through.

"That was kind of you Asia, you did not need to help that boy, but you did anyway because you are a loving person."

Asia's eyes had widened, while she blushed, her cheeks tomato red, still, she continued to walk side by side with Lucius, finding his company calming. Soon though, their time had come to end, as the church came into sight, Lucius still felt uncomfortable leaving Asia here, it did not feel right. Only he had nothing else to offer her, considering she had stated that it was an assignment by the church. Lucius looked to Asia with a small smile,

"It has been a pleasure, Asia, I hope you do well with this assignment!"

Asia smiled back at Lucius, she let go of his hand and walked towards the church, not noticing the lingering gaze of Lucius on her back. His eyebrows were arched, he still did not feel comfortable leaving Asia like this on her own, sighing, Lucius walked side by side with his brother back to school.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _A Moment Before - Abandoned Church_

Rize and Itori entered the Abandoned Church, feeling the unholy aura of Multiple Fallen Angels, although they had all ranged from Low to Mid-Class. Something that did not set the High-Class Devil Ghouls on edge, they knew if it came down to a battle, that they win without even breaking a sweat. Rize and Itori turned to look at one another before they both calmly sidestep two light-spears that had been thrown at them.

Rize giggled, easily giving the Fallen Angels something more lethal to fear. Rize now stood in the middle of the Abandoned Church, still, her eyes could not see a fallen angel, but she could sense four of them, surrounding them in the current area, Rize knew that they thought they had the upper hand. Only it was a matter of time before Itori had enough and would begin to slaughter them all, they were here for information, a bloodbath was not going to be needed. On, the other hand, Rize was feeling a bit hungry. She could go for a bite.

"No Rize, we are not here to devour them, gaining information is the main priority. Although a small chunk could be on the table if they are asking for a fight,"

Soon, Raynare and A rather Buxom Blue-Haired Woman walked out, Raynare was wearing the same clothing that she wore to kill The Hyoudou Brothers. While Bluenette was wearing a maroon business suit that her breasts were spilling out of and the suit did wonders, showing off her long legs. Although both of the Fallen Angels looked at The Devil Ghouls with fear shining in their eyes, in response, Rize and Itori returned the fearful gazes, with a grin of their own.

"Now, we are looking for information on Kokabiel, or the reason why you are here! We know from watching that Rias Gremory has sent multiple letters regarding your presence,"

Itori took a menacing step forward, already hearing the heartbeat of the Fallen Angels go up a notch, they feared her and that was something that made her grin grow larger. Itori allowed her senses to spread out, she could tell that the Low-Level Fallen Angels were not going to attack, lest they risk being her next meal.

"Why do we need to inform you? We know that none of you have any official alliance towards The Underworld, we were informed by Azazel himself."

It was now Rize's turn to giggle once more, only this one was forced and the situation was so obviously tense, but it seemed to elude The young Lavender-Haired Girl. She stepped forward, her movements quick and precise. Rize cracked her finger, allowing her head to tilt to the side, once again, making the Fallen Angels heartbeat speed up. Only then two of Rize's Rinkaku Kagune had grown out of her lower back, making the Fallen Angels pale, because they felt the Demonic Power flowing off of the Kagune, it was dark and making their skin itch uncontrollably.

"Because Darling-Ito only asks once, and then it'll be me the Four of you are answering too. And trust me, we can smell you Dohanseek, silly little birdy thought he could escape. Now, one last time, answer the statement, or otherwise, I will string you up like party decorations, wouldn't that be fun? Well...for me!"

Raynare and Kalawarner's eyes widen, they could tell by the amount of Killing Intent that filled the air, this beast was not joking. She was going to kill them, but in what ways, was only known to the maze-like mind of Rize Kamishiro. Raynare walked forward, signaling herself as the leader out of these Fallen Angels. Itori allowed a disarming smile to adorn her face, wanting to calm down the young Fallen Angel, but still, Raynare was anything but calm and she was sure that a bead of sweat had made its way down her forehead.

"O-O-Okay we understand but our orders were from Azazel, we answered directly to him while we were to scout for the two new Sacred Gears that were dormant in The Hyoudou Brothers, soon a couple of months later, we were contacted by a High-Level Fallen Angel. He stated that the Mission had changed and we were to kill The Fallen Angels, we followed our orders, we thought they were our correct ones! Only they weren't."

Rize and Itori shared a look, both of them listening with attention, their assignment took priority, even over Lucius Hyoudou. No Matter how much they wanted to protect him, The Hero Team and its path to a united front was the true mission of The Hero, something that the current Council of Leaders in the Hero Team had wanted to see through, to honor their former Leader and Founder, to honor the vision and legacy he wanted to leave, not the one that had been created by the Elder Devils.

Noticing the shared look of curiosity between The Devil Ghouls, Raynare immediately knew they were fishing for information. She hoped that she would be able to survive this encounter, but she was going to put the people that were under her care first, but not Dohanseek. The only one who was excited to even follow the orders of Kokabiel or better yet, his Right-Hand Man, Remiel. Raynare stepped forward, summoning the letter that she thought was sent by Azazel in her hand.

"The true orders from Azazel are with my Second in Command, but this letter was the supposed letter from Azazel that was delivered by Remiel. The Fallen Angel of Kokabiel's Squad, we should have known, but we were simple Low-Level Angels, we wanted to prove we were good for something, anything. If that makes us wrong for wanting to be better than you might as well hunt down every other Low-Level creature besides us because they are guilty of much worse."

Itori stuck out her hand, expecting The Report to be in her hand, but suddenly Itori and Rize heard the voices of Lucius Hyoudou and an unknown young woman. Quickly they waved to towards The Fallen Girl, stating that they would meet another time before Raynare could even respond, Rize and Itori had disappeared via a magic circle. The interrogation had been cut short by the arrival of a Nun and a Devout Follower of a God, talk about divine intervention.

Raynare and Kalawarner shared a look, both of them knowing that they got off lightly with the dreaded Devil Ghouls. They also knew that the Devil Ghouls would soon be coming back for the information and next time, it would not be as kind as before, they knew that the Ghouls patience had already run out and they simply left because they were interrupted, both Fallen Angels breathed a sigh of relief, not noticing the look of pure anger on the face of Dohanseek.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _Kuoh Academy_

Walking into the Academy once more, Lucius was greeted by his ever-growing fans and haters, he secretly wished they would leave him alone. He waved to the few less-crazed girls and as usual, ignored the angered comments of the jealous male population. As Lucius was walking, he noticed that Sona Sitri was waiting for him at the doors, her gaze had locked onto him like a heat-seeking missile, she would not remove her eyes from his face and Lucius found himself getting increasingly uncomfortable. So much so that he had ducked his head the rest of the walk.

Lucius looks to his right, noticing that his brother had continued to walk with him, continually flipping a page of his Manga. Lucius stopped for a second, watching as Issei completely passed Matsuda and Motohama. His brother had even passed Rias without staring at her Oppai, something that he did on occasion, something that did not go unnoticed by Rias herself, who looked a bit saddened at that, Lucius tilted his head, wondering what was happening with his brother. He shook it off, knowing that he could ask him later.

Still walking towards the doors, Lucius was about to walk past Sona but was stopped when she let out a small, but deliberate, cough that was supposed to gain his attention. Turning his head to look at Sona, Lucius could see that Sona continued to have her stoic face. Only Lucius could see the twitching of her eyebrow, indicating that she was slightly peeved at him, although, one could not blame him. Sona was eying him as if he were a piece of meat on sale. Of course, he would feel uncomfortable, he got enough of that during Psychical Education, remembering when many a young woman would trip and fall on him. Groping his butt somehow, he felt oddly violated.

"President Shitori, what a nice surprise seeing you here."

Lucius inwardly facepalmed, of course, Sona would be here, greeting the students, as was her duty as the Student Body President, one that she took seriously. Lucius could see that Sona found it a tad amusing as the corner of her lips had lifted in a small amused grin, one that was gone as quick as it had come.

Sona stepped forward, motioning for Lucius to follow her throughout the halls, to which he did. Both of them were soon the subject of much gossip, some of which involved the two being in a relationship, something that had Lucius' eyebrows raising to his hairline. While Sona had a moderate blush adorning her cheeks,

"Hm, I do wonder if you forget that I am often there everyday greeting the students every day, am I that forgettable?"

Lucius stuttered out a no, but he then noticed another small amused grin on the face of Sona, now knowing that she was playing a game of odd teasing that was weirdly suiting her, Lucius decided to ask the question that he was dying to know, why had she specifically waited for him?

"President Shitori, is there a reason why you were specifically waiting for me today? I would suspect my brother to be the recipient of your Heat-Seeking gaze,"

Lucius returned with the faux innocence that he had learned to perfect over the years, knowing just the right time to use it and how it made people putty in his hands, oddly he would feel a tad guilty for using his 'gift' as many young women had called it, for the purpose of getting what he wanted, but what surprised Lucius, was the fact that Sona did not even look like she was affected by the look. She had continued walking straight, examining the students as she did so.

"As you should know, I did promise you training, I just never said when. Remember, you are the Queen to The Devil King Leviathan. You are to represent her properly, what you do, reflects on your King, your achievements benefit your King, while your bad behavior, will reflect poorly. First of all, you will begin with knowing the remaining 33 Pillars, we have some time before classes begin I believe."

Lucius smiled, thinking that it could not hurt to learn about the remaining 33 Pillars, he also started to remember with excitement that Sona seemed to know things about Khal, stuff that he seemingly did not want to answer or tell him about. Lucius casually walked towards the Student Council room with a smile on his face, thinking that he would be able to learn more about Khal, The Demons, and The Underworld Society in general, boy was he wrong.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _An Hour Later_

Lucius' face was completely blank, his eyes hollow, and his lips in a thin line. It was like the happiness had been drained out of him, his feet dragged as he did his best to walk away from the pits of the Student Council Room. Sona had said that he would begin to know of the remaining 33 Pillars, but what he did not know was the fact he would be getting quizzed on what he remembered about the remaining 33 Pillars, it was draining and something that he never wanted to do again.

Lucius was sure that he remembered many clans in The Underworld, among them, being the Astaroth Clan, known for their cunning and guile. Their House had produced the current Beezlbub, Lucius had seen a picture of the man and found that he was the man who stood beside Grayfia after their training session. Lucius was not done there, remembering the other clans that had gotten drilled into his head, he would never forget them again. Part of him was thankful that he knew, so he could recognize and know when to act in his position as Queen.

Lucius soon heard a giggle from behind him, whirling his head around, Lucius gave the person a glare but soon found that it was Akeno. Who was continuing to look at him with a small amount of pity, but Lucius thought he could see a small glint in Akeno's eyes that seemed to enjoy he was sluggishly walking about. Akeno soon held a hand to her mouth once more, as another giggle had escaped her.

"Ara Ara, Luci-Kun _suffered_ from the meanie Sona? Poor Luci..."

Lucius looked at Akeno, he could see now that she was somehow loving the emotional pain he was in. Lucius leveled her with a glare, suddenly, Akeno was out of her flushed state, making Lucius wonder what the hell just happened. He was suddenly being led by Akeno to a small table, that no one was around and where they could have a few spare moments to talk.

"I heard that Sona has made it her personal mission to teach you about the Remaining 33 Pillars, how are you doing? It's only been an hour, there is more to come."

Lucius groaned, knowing that more was to come, but he was already tired. So much had been crammed into his head, he was sure that he would never forget any of the information he received. He reached forward, softly grasping Akeno's hand and finding her hand was as soft as his hand, he found himself enjoying the calming feeling that washed over him. He lost himself for a second, enjoying the touch a second too long, as the familiar teasing voice of Akeno rang out in his ear.

"Fufu, you might want to let go of me Luci-Kun, people would think that you are going to ask me on a date again, or worse, asking me to go steady. How I, a third year, corrupted the innocent little first year. How scandalous!"

Lucius blushed, before sitting up straight, never once retracting his hand away from Akeno, but neither did Akeno either. People walked by, whispering about the oddly intimate first and third year talking. Although neither paid attention, their eyes only on one another for this short amount of time left. Lucius decided to be brave once more and ask Akeno,

"Actually yes, I would like to ask you on another date Ake-Chan, I enjoyed the last one very much!"

Akeno actually blushed, her eyes widening as she looked at the honest face of Lucius, seeing that he was being serious and was not once teasing her. Akeno leaned forward, allowing her face to get as close as possible to Lucius, who in response to the sudden close proximity, had started to stutter and blush as if this was his first time asking Akeno out, but Akeno as usually, just made him more nervous than he needed to be. He found that she enjoyed teasing much, he wondered if she liked it a little too much.

"What we would Luci-Kun and when would it be? I would have to prepare myself, I would want to look beautiful for you,"

Lucius allowed his own, more doubtful grin to appear on his face, something that Akeno noticed and wondered what Lucius was thinking. Soon though, it was answered when Lucius leaned forward,

"I don't that much preparation would be needed Ake-Chan, you're already the pure personification of beauty. Anything else that makes you more beautiful would be unfair to the young woman of this academy."

Akeno's cheeks were now almost as red as a tomato, finding the compliments to be lovely and welcoming. Although if Lucius had paid much more attention, he would have noticed the slight flinch that Akeno did when Lucius had mentioned she was pure. She was not and she was often reminded of that, she was dirty-blooded, that of a creature that killed the young man in front of her.

Lucius leaned forward enough for he had placed his hand on Akeno's Cheek, which immediately drew the out of her depressing state, although her eyes had locked with Lucius for a single moment. Neither of them spoke for a while until the soft voice of Lucius spoke out,

"Well, I was thinking we go to another convention, have you got any cosplaying costumes?"

Akeno tilted her head, suddenly grinning, she remembered the costume that she had of The Magical Girl Costume. Although she remembered the hairstyle that Serafall often used, she looked to Lucius, already having a pleasant way to surprise him. She once again giggled, this time seeming huskier than before.

"I think I can work something out Luci-Kun, when is the convention?"

Lucius allowed a grateful smile to adorn his face, he had plans to enjoy the Convention by himself, but after seeing how much Akeno enjoyed herself. Especially against the Evil Witch Gabriel Game, he decided to invite her, he would inform her at the convention that there was a Gaming Competition. Of course, it would be a Tag Team Competition, hoping that he and Akeno would be able to team up. He would gladly work side by side with her to win the trophy,

"Its tomorrow after school, I hope that it's not an inconvenience."

Akeno shook her head and looked at the time, noticing that they still had classes to go to, Akeno being the bold and flirtatious young woman that she was, pressed a lingering kiss on the cheek of Lucius, who had sat there, simply wide-eyed. When he turned to find Akeno, she has already been walking down the hall, but when Lucius caught her eyes, as she had turned around to meet him, she had sent a teasing smirk. Waving her fingers in an odd alluring gesture,

'A Date with Ake-Chan tomorrow? I gotta freshen up!'

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _Student Council Office_

Tsubaki Shinra, Queen and Best Friend to Sona Sitri, she was currently watching her King go through various documents, but this was not the usual school documents or even some notes on Family Business. No, this was the marriage agreement between Clan Sitri and Astaroth. Tsubaki had tried to help her through it, but nothing seemed to work, her friend wanted to get out of the agreement, just like Rias. Tsubaki was just like Rias, shocked that her King had lost a Chess Game and was being forced to marry an Astaroth, but not just any Astaroth, and neither was it the Heir, Diadora.

Sona of The Clan Sitri was to Marry Cain of The Clan Astaroth. Cain was the Younger Brother of Diadora by a mere five seconds, unlike his usually quiet brother and his genius Elder Brother, Akuja. Cain was more the brutish type and had already been involved with many psychical altercations with other Clan Heirs, Cain had wanted to be the Heir of his family, so much so that he had nearly murdered his Older Brother just for being the Heir, although, this was a closely guarded secret between The Four Maou's and The Ruling Clans of The Underworld.

Cain was to put it simply, a Beast in Human Skin, uncontrollable. So much so that even his parents feared angering him, but his parents, in a rare moment of bravery against their Son. Lord And Lady Astaroth had arranged a contract with Lord And Lady Sitri, although The Sitri's had wanted to deny the request, it was up to Sona, considering how the small clause in Sona's hand for marriage, was that the suitor wins a game of chess against Sona. For the first time ever, Lord and Lady Sitri hoped Sona would win the game.

'If only I had not been so stupid if only I had not gotten arrogant if only I listened to parents about the cunning that Cain held. A Beast he may be, but even a Beast has its moments of cunning.'

Sona had lost the game, remembering the predatory grin that had adorned on Cain's face, the way he eyed her body as if she was a simple piece of meat for his usage. Sona knew then that the rumors of The Beastly Astaroth were not unfounded, Sona tried her best, trying to argue with her parents that she would even marry the Young Millicas Gremory Abaddon when he came of age. Only that was not too happen, Sona's parents had even wanted her to accept the hand of Millicas. Only Cain had already started to reinforce the contract, which Sona continually looked over, hoping to find a loophole, anything that would help her.

Sona found a small clause that would allow for a Rating Game, something that she knew she would lose. The Peerage of Cain Astaroth was said to be full of Broken Women, or better yet, Broken Devils who were abused and beaten for the sake of being the perfect docile killing machines. Sona had done some research on The Peerage, she found that many of them had been servants to the Astaroth Family. Only they were later abused when they had joined the Peerage of Cain, Sona understood what that meant and she had no doubt that The Beast of Astaroth had taken his anger out on the Women of his peerage.

Only then, her Sister had possibly found the answer to her much desperate bid for freedom, Lucius Hyoudou, Innocent, Kind, Fearless, and Protective. All those traits Sona could pick up by the way he already wanted to learn much about the world he had found himself in, Sona had no doubt that her sister found herself a great Queen.

"Are you sure about this? If he finds out that you're technically using him, and preparing to ask yourself for a weapon in the game against Cain. You have to ask yourself Sona, is it worth it?"

Sona looked at her Best Friend and Queen, Tsubaki, like Akeno to Rias, could tell when their Kings were upset or even angry, it was only due to their training in manners and etiquette that they were able to keep themselves calm. Although Rias and Sona had a tell, it was barely noticeable by some people, only Lucius Hyoudou had noticed the twitching of her eyebrow. Something so subtle that he had not mentioned it, Sona admired him for that. So she had decided to train him, and it was not by mere coincidence that they would learn about the remaining 33 Pillars, starting with the Astaroth Clan.

"Yes Tsubaki, it is worth it. I can tell already, Lucius is protective and wants to always fight for his friends, even when it goes against his beliefs. Even if he finds out what I've done, I will apologize and hope he continues to help me, but in no way am I looking for a weapon. I want someone to help me in this predicament and he is the only one that I can see, who fits the role of protector."

Tsubaki smiled, leaning forward, she took the documents of the Marriage Contract, already knowing of where Sona highlighted and would use as a means to fight against The Astaroth. If Sona wanted The Hyoudou to trust her, she would need to guide him and not leave him every other time. Tsubaki knew that a Stray Devil was in the area, one that Rias had been ordered to take out, Tsubaki walked around the desk and placed a hand on Sona's shoulder, knowing that Sona needed this.

"If you want him to fit the role of protector, guide him, protect him, show him our ways. Go with him to meet Rias and her peerage, no doubt his Elder Brother would be there. Convince Rias for you to come and then, let him see what he holds, let him see the true power that he can wield at the tip of his little fingers."

Tsubaki spoke with more conviction as she stated each word, knowing that she needed to convince Sona to take a more hands-on Approach with guiding The Hyoudou Boy. Sona had taken it up personally with training Lucius, because her sister was not there to help Lucius and so as Sister to the Leviathan Maou and Former Sitri Heir, Sona decided to take it upon herself, knowing that she had the support of Serafall and Tsubaki to help along the way.

Sona stood up, and in a surprisingly bold move, hugged her Queen tightly. Tsubaki surprised had let out a gasp, but still had hugged Sona back, knowing that her King more than needed this. Sona soon removed herself from the hug and walked away, motioning for Tsubaki to come along as they had classes. Tsubaki had placed the Marriage Contract back in the Filing Cabinet, locking it, just in case.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _Lunch_

Lucius and Koneko were sitting with one another, enjoying lunch while sitting opposite them was Issei and surprisingly the New Girl, Touka Kirishima. Although Lucius and Issei did not seem to notice that Touka and Koneko were trading heated glances, well, Koneko was giving heated glances, while Touka continually ignored the Neko and decided to watch Lucius instead. As was her assignment,

"So Touka, I was recently at the Kuoh Re Cafe, I never saw Itori there, does she not work there all day?"

Touka looked up at the random question, which was really out of the blue for Lucius, considering that he had barely seen Itori, but perhaps he held a liking towards the peach-haired Waitress. Touka leaned forward, allowing for a more private conversation between them, which was really not going to be needed. Due to enhanced senses, Issei and Koneko would pick up the conversation whether they wanted to or not, in Koneko's case, she wanted to. While Issei was simply due to not controlling his hearing yet,

"Eh she has coffee breaks on occasion Luci, but there should have been another waitress, I believe. She usually goes on a break late in the evening, what were you doing around that time?"

Lucius looks at Touka with a newfound suspicion, from what he guessed, either Touka had gone to the coffee more than she let on, that she knew Itori went on breaks around the evening. Or she worked there, Lucius decided to not like his suspicions show, maybe Touka did not want to tell him something, but whatever it was. It was up to her to inform him, he was not going to forcefully drag it out of her, but he did decide to answer her question with a small white lie.

"I had to pick up some coffee for my brother and myself, we had gone on a small walk around Kuoh. It was nice,"

Lucius looked to Issei with his best puppy dog eyes, Issei did not need to be told twice and looked to Touka with a friendly smile. Nodding to his brother's small lie, although Issei knew that his brother was actually with a client.

Touka looked to the brothers and smiled, accepting the answer, although she knew that it was not the case, considering that Lucius had given her a pamphlet. She had kept it in her room, knowing that if she needed to tell him the truth, she could use the Pamphlet as a starter. Although soon their conversation was interrupted by Sona and Tsubaki, who had their stern faces looking towards The Hyoudou Brothers and Koneko.

"Lucius and Issei Hyoudou, could you please come with us? And Koneko, you are needed with Rias."

All three of the people mentioned shared a look with one another, already knowing what it was about, but felt weird, considering it was in the middle of lunch. Plus, Lucius had not had his lunchtime ritual Chocolate Bar, considering Koneko had eaten his last time. Lucius nodded, standing up, he sent a small nod of thanks to Touka for sitting with them, knowing that she probably felt upset that they had to leave so early.

As Lucius and Issei walked ahead with Sona and Tsubaki, Koneko stayed back, looking down at Touka with her usual blank. Only one could see the flash of protectiveness that shone within her eyes, Koneko leaned down to whisper in her ear, knowing whatever Touka was would be able to hear her, no matter the distance, Koneko just wanted to get her point across.

"We don't know what you are, or whom you have allied yourself with, but if I find out that you plan to harm or take Lucius away from us, you will pay dire consequences."

Touka chuckled, setting the Little Neko on edge, Touka knew her assignment, but she was not going to take the little Shota away from his family. Only Touka was not going to sit here and take this from the little Devil Neko who fooled herself that could defeat her. Touka leaned forward, allowing her breath to fan the cheek of The Neko, who froze in utter fear.

"Please Shirone, don't ever believe yourself to be my better, because you are not. What I do with Lucius is my business, now, I'll be sure to inform your sister of this mean streak that has appeared within you."

Touka stood up, allowing herself to keep the blank face. She walked away, leaving The Neko to contemplate her next actions with the unknown creature that has suddenly decided to make Kuoh Academy her nest. Although soon, Koneko had shaken her head, trying her best to not allow the past or how this person knew that name. She soon caught up with Lucius and Issei, doing her best to not let it bother her.

Unknown to both of them, a certain black cat had been watching the interaction with narrowed eyes on The Devil Ghoul.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _Occult Research Clubroom_

When Lucius entered the clubroom with Sona, Tsubaki, Issei, and Koneko. He noted that the three of them did not have surprise shining on their faces, but they were more focused on finding seats, while Lucius continued to look at the room in awe, finding it to be amazing. He suddenly he was here for a reason, looking around for a seat, he saw that there were none left, although he did see that Akeno was patting her lap, almost offering him a seat. He ducked his head and chose to stand, more out of the sheer embarrassment, but he had no doubt that the many viewing eyes had just watched the interaction with amused smiles.

Rias after watching interaction with a small grin, still glad that her Queen was finding someone to interact and possibly grow to love. Rias was also wondering why the boy was here, along with Tsubaki and Sona, Rias had no idea why the Young Sitri Peerage would be here of all things but would accept their presence either way. Rias walked around her desk and towards Issei, who looked like he was in thought.

"Issei!"

Issei jumped, his head quickly looking from side to side as his body straightened, his left arm had gone behind his back, while his right hand was held over his chest, in an odd salute, that was familiar to only one person in the room, which Lucius, who had in response, palmed his forehead and shook his head. Muttering under his breath, Lucius allowed one of his eyes to sweep the room, he noticed that many people were looking at him and Issei, wondering why Isseo was posing like, and as if the situation could not get any worse,

"For The Walls!"

Lucius turned a deep red, recognizing the phrase from his and Issei's favorite Manga and Anime series, Assault On Giants. Issei was currently doing the military pose that the 104th Rookie Squad had learned during their training, Lucius looked at his brother with a small nervous, but amused smile, knowing that Issei had been focusing on the Manga that he missed out on the past few days, considering that his time had been taken up by being attacked and the pamphlet handouts.

"Issei, you're in the ORC, You might want to stop the salute before they start taking pictures."

Just as Lucius finished saying this, Koneko had gotten out her phone and taken a quick picture. Lucius chuckled though, finding a moment like this rare.

Issei had suddenly gotten out of the pose, he was flushed by embarrassment. Still, he had looked at Rias, ready to see what she wanted from him. All too soon, Rias grasped his hands, looking intensely at it, but then a large booming voice had alerted the ORC to its presence.

 _ **[If you're trying to get that Breast Dragon awake, you won't Rias Gremory, that Dragon is a heavy sleeper!]**_

Everyone in shock looked to Lucius and all the Devils gasped, except Sona and Tsubaki, they all recognized the fabled Sacred Gear of The Hero. The Abyss or Void Dragon in this sense, The Dragon was now apart of Lucius Hyoudou, The Dragon of Darkness, The Abyss Seeker, and The Dragon who corrupted the Principles of Light from God. No one had said anything for a while until Sona spoke out.

"It is a pleasure to finally hear you Abyss Dragon, I have many questions,"

The Wings of Void had grown darker if possible, looking as if the Dragon inside was in thought, Sona was answered when the deep voice of the Dragon spoke out again.

 _ **[I will answer those Questions at a later time Sona Sitri, I do believe that Issei Hyoudou is trying to awaken The Breast Dragon over there!]**_

"Now Issei, you should calm yourself down, focus on your inner self. You should find a well of The Power that your sacred gear has, considering that The Abyss Dragon has stated Dragon, we know what it could be, now it just depends what Heavenly Dragon is held within you.."

Issei calmed himself, his body straight, his breathing even and his eyes closed. Suddenly his hand was weird going to his mouth, as his mouth was opening, Lucius was looking at his brother with narrowed eyes, knowing what was coming. Issei had suddenly yelled with all his might, as his teeth started to descend upon his hand, only then the Roar of what could only be a Dragon sounded out in the room.

 _ **[** **Boosted Gear!]**_

Issei's teeth had soon bit the Boosted Gear Gauntlet and he yelled out in pain, Lucius was heard chuckling in the Background, although stopped once a glare from his brother was sent his way. Lucius looked at the Gauntlet with a small amount of jealousy, finding the gauntlet a bit tacky, but cool all the same. The Green Jewel really tied it all together, but once the Dragon had awoken, Khal had called out to the Dragon in what could only be an amused tone of voice.

 _ **[Get your pervert ass up Ddraig, Your Wielder is already behind The White One, I would try your best to train him as best as you can. Although the fact that he already awakened your gear, speaks wonders of his potential, perhaps he will be The Strongest Red Dragon yet.]**_

Everyone in the room frowned at the Abyss Dragon, wondering what he was talking about, but they all gained curious expressions when Khal had said that Issei had the potential to become The Strongest Red Dragon. Something that had Rias smiling, already knowing that she chose well, but to hear The Abyss Dragon of The Hero to state it too, was already doing wonders for her. She would possibly have a hand in training Issei herself, not wanting him to lack in anything, of course, he would need the suitable encouragement.

 _ **[Abyss Dragon Khal, Myself and many other Dragons looked for you in The Great War, yet you were nowhere to be seen, imagine my surprise when I hear of the Abyss Hero Dragon, who decimated the Old-Satan Faction in the Civil War, all for wanting to face The Knight of Hell.]**_

Everyone in the room felt the tension becoming increasingly heavier even Lucius was looking at his brother with an arched eyebrow, wondering what kind of History the Two Dragons had with one another, one could easily tell that Khal was trying to get over his past, while Ddraig had no problem digging it back up. Like he was mad at the Abyss Dragon for some unknown reason, something that deserved looking into.

All too soon, The Dragons had retreated, not wanting to talk anymore, or better yet, Khal had retreated, no longer wanting to bring up the past, while clearly, Ddraig was still angry, by the way, his Green Jewel was glowing, they could tell that The Red Dragon of Domination was not ready to let this fight go. Clearly, The Abyss Dragon was not one for petty arguments or things of the past as Lucius was beginning to learn.

"Sona, I was wondering why you were here? Is there anything you need?"

Sona then stood up, still feeling the awkward air around her, but she would not let it deter her. She walked to Rias, whispering to her, which in certain moments, Rias eyes would move over to the Queen of Serafall Leviathan, who in return looked at Rias and Sona with suspicion.

Only he doubted that it was something bad, but then Lucius felt warm husky breath traveling down the back of his neck, he turned his head to see Akeno looking deep into his eyes

"Kya! Ake-Chan, don't do that, and how did you get here so quietly, I'm sure I would have heard you."

Akeno tilted her head to the side, one of her arms crossed under her bust as Akeno, while she teasingly placed one of her fingers on her lower lip, continuing to gaze at Lucius with an enticing grin twitching at her lips, while Lucius stared back at her like he was in a hypnotized state. Suddenly, Akeno leaned forward, her breath was once again fanning his cheek, so much so that Lucius was sure that his body was overheating. Akeno started to speak, her voice low so only he could hear,

"I can't wait to try out the Magical Girl Costume Luci-Kun, I hope it fits alright."

Lucius tilts his head to the side also, his innocence shining through, wondering why the outfit would not be able to fit the body of Akeno, from what he could see, the girl kept in perfect shape. She was model worthy and she was wondering if it fit, Lucius had doubt it would, but soon they were brought out of their own bubble when Rias and Sona both coughed, gaining their attention, but one would be able to see the small twitching eyebrows of both the Kings, something that brought small smiles to the faces of Akeno and Lucius.

"Lucius, Sona has seen fit to show you what everyone in my peerage can do, luckily, we have been told by the Archduke that a Stray Devil has slain her master, we have been ordered to take it down before it causes any more problems."

Lucius nodded, awaiting the time until they were supposed to leave, although he did note that his brother had glanced at him and then Rias with a seeming fearful gleam in his eyes, he wondered what that was about, he left it for later, wondering what was going on with his brother. For now, he would sit and talk with Akeno.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _Stray Devil Hideout_

The Peerage of Rias Gremory was finally at their destination, feeling the distinct aura of a Stray Devil. Following by their side was Sona Sitri, her Queen, Tsubaki. Along with the Queen of the Maou Leviathan, Lucius Hyoudou. Both Hyoudou Brothers shivered at the pure demonic power that flowed off the building, while the others remained calm, walking forward with purpose, they all entered the Hideout.

As soon as they entered, they could smell the decaying human bodies, they could see the dried blood, immediately Lucius' Void Wings and Issei's Boosted Gear had manifested.

Only then, a screeching chuckle was heard opposite them, suddenly two monstrous beasts that looked like Hellhounds, but only, they were standing on their hind legs, their claws were long and sharp, ready to cleave through its enemies. While the whites of the Beasts Eyes had gone, and all that remained was a fire-glowing orange.

The Beasts had growled out towards the trespassing devils, finding their stench disgusting, while the same could be said for the Devils as they smelt the Beasts stench,

"Well, I never expected company for dinner, but one of you smells delectable, I may have to save you for last"

Suddenly a rather beautiful woman had stepped out of the shadows, she had white hair, her eyes were a dull grey. Her figure was athletic, clearly showing that she worked out. Her eyes were staring straight at the devils, obviously wondering where the Stray Devil was, which made her grin larger then it needed to be, finding their confused faces so cute.

"I guess you're looking for The Stray Devil, but instead you found a Stray Ghoul. Now, let's begin the first course shall we?"

Before the Gremory peerage could react, The Beasts had taken out Yumi and Koneko with ease, who had not even seen the hits coming, while Lucius and Issei sprung into action like it was second nature, while both of them knew they were possibly out of their league during this fight, they would protect their friends. Lucius looked at her brother, seemingly already knowing what the other was thinking...

Lucius ran in a full sprint, he leaped into the air, with his Void Wings darkening the air around him as he went, Lucius stuck on his hand and a ball of Abyss had formed in his hands as it shot out towards the Beasts,

 _ **[DRAIN!]**_

Lucius looked at the area that his Drain Ball had effected, The Beasts could be seen wobbling a bit, still a little stunned at losing some of their immense power. Although Lucius, having already used the Power of Grayfia Lucifuge, knew that using the Beasts power would be easy as pie. Lucius looked down at his wristband, he saw The Holy Light mixing with his Void Dragons, he closed his eyes, finding the Power of The Beasts, and formed The Holy/Demonic Sword.

Lucius descended upon the beasts with a fearsome yell of power, Lucius' Holy-Demonic Sword had cleaved through one of the beasts, like a hot knife through butter. It was only then that Lucius seemed to remember that there was another one, Lucius was suddenly snatched by The Second Beast and if Lucius was not mistaken, this one had grown stronger.

"Let go out of Him! You BASTARDS!"

If anyone could deny that Issei Hyoudou did not care for his little brother, they would now see the Pure Draconic/Demon Aura that flowed off his body. Even Akeno and Tsubaki were having slight trouble not buckling at the pure power flowing off Issei, while Sona and Rias simply continued watching, wondering how this fight would go, they were curious at the sight of Issei, but then there shock had turned to pure amazement, for a simple second, Issei's body had become encased in The Boosted Scale Mail.

 _ **[BOOST!**_ _ **BOOST!**_ _ **BOOST!, BOOST!]**_

Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, and even The Stray Ghoul were shocked. Issei had just gotten four boosts, all because of seeing his younger brother harmed. Issei had dashed forward, tackling the Beast off of his brother, soon there was a fight for control before Issei was flung into a Wall, but Issei with surprising agility pushed his feet back off of the wall and gave the Beast a mean right hook.

"Never harm him again, or I shall sink you to the depths of crimson purgatory..."

Only then Issei was taken out by a kick to the face, looking up, he saw The Stray Ghoul looking at him with a small smirk. Only then a Red Orb of what Issei presumed to be Demonic Power had been fired at her, but Ghoul simply sidestepped it, looking at Rias with an arrogant smirk.

Only then the Ghoul had suddenly gained cuts all over her bodies, not even noticing the Knight Speed being used by Yumi Kiba, who had recovered from the cheap assault by The Beasts. Only then the Ghoul had lurched forward when she felt the Rook strength, she had realized that she had been played by a group of teenagers, not having enough time to react. The Ghoul fell to her knees, suddenly hearing a weird, but somehow, alluring giggle, she saw a beautiful-raven haired female,

"Ara, seeing Luci-Kun get all brutish with those beastly creatures gets me all hot and bothered; Fufu. I wonder if he will punish me like he did them if I ever get naughty. Oh, I seemed to have forgotten myself. "

Akeno steps forward, her hands dancing with Thunder, while Lucius looks at Akeno with narrowed eyes, wondering what was going on with Akeno. He turned to Rias, hoping to get an explanation, but all he got was a short burst of laughter from Rias and a sigh from Sona, while Tsubaki was looking a slight bit amused, but also uncomfortable.

"Okay first question, what did Ake-Chan just say about me? And what is up with her? Why is she going red as she rains thunder down on the Stray Ghoul?"

Rias turns her head to look at Lucius, finding his innocence a little cute, but she would prefer someone more hands-on, like his brother.

"Lucius, Akeno is what we call the Ultimate Sadist, what you see now, well, it's barely making a dent in the surface."

Lucius shook his head, while his mind was going over the last few days with Akeno and discovering that he was right, soon enough though, the moans of pleasure from Akeno had stopped, something Lucius found oddly comforting.

The pleading for death by The Stray Ghoul had stopped by now, and Rias had stepped forward, intending to finally put an end to the stray ghoul, but was stopped when a familiar Ghoul in Bandages and a Tattered Purple cloak had landed in a perfect crouch, looking at the Stray Ghoul, but then her eyes immediately locked with Rias.

"It's a pleasure to meet again Rias, I do believe we should stop meeting like this, due to how Girl-On-Girl Action rumors begin, but if you're into that, I can make it work."

Eto allowed a smirk on her face, noticing that everyone besides Issei and Lucius had stiffened, possibly not hearing or being informed of her, something she hoped to change soon. She picked up The Stray Ghoul, intending to take her away, and by the way, everyone was stiffly standing there, they would let her.

"What are you doing!? This stray needs to face justice!"

Eto had subtly stiffened, cursing him for being the one to react, it just had to be him. She turned to give him a small grin, finding it a little hard to believe that he of all people would believe in The Devil's Justice, although she was one herself.

"You? You of all people are telling me of the Devil's Justice, hm, that's a surprise to me!"

Lucius once again stepped forward, ignoring the tight grip that Akeno held on his arm, pleading him to stop. Only his mouth would not stop in time, the words had come out before anyone could stop them.

"And what is it you mean by that!?"

Eto chuckled sweetly, under the bandages, she was looking at Lucius with a small amount of adoration and recognition.

"You'll learn Lucius Hyoudou, you'll learn."

After that, no one had anything to say, no one could say anything, Rias would have to inform her brother of the growing presence of what she now suspected to be the Hero Team. What did they have to do with everything with The Stray Ghoul? And if Rias was not mistaken, what was their interest in The Abyss Dragon Wielder, Lucius Hyoudou?

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _Abyss_

Flying in the Abyss was the Void Dragon Khal, he had just finished seeing the battle between his Wielder and A Beast of Hell, his wielder had done well, but would need to work on tactics and many other things, but overall, Khal was impressed with the brothers, he could tell they relied on one another. It was only when Khal had noticed the Presence of The One-Eyed Owl that he froze up, none of them would be able to handle her if it even broke out into a fight, but luckily it did not, something that Khal was grateful for.

All too soon, Khal felt their presence, The Darkness that was ruled by them since the beginning of time, The Abyss their creation and home. The Ever-Lasting Darkness, Khal had known, they were here, with him. Khal decided to land, waiting for them to show up, instead of proving a nuisance to his sense. What Khal thought was not a simple Primordial Serpent, it was The Primordial Serpent, Kaathe.

"Y-Y-Y-You, what are you doing here?"

Kaathe let a hiss of a chuckle escape him, knowing that he was setting The Abyss Dragon on edge, but it was something he rather enjoyed. Kaathe bowed his head, his senses had already picked up the sense of Lucius Hyoudou, but now it was different. Something that had Kaathe frowning, he could not put his finger on it, but something was wrong. Instead, he looked back to Khal, who had bowed his head, looking like a subject, but Kaathe knew this Dragon had more bite than that.

"You know why, He is back, and we are ready for his orders. The Traverser, and Conqueror of The Abyss is back, we are waiting for him Khal, why don't we catch, eh?"

From the way Khal shirked back, he had wanted to do anything, but catch up, only he had no choice. He was in the home of the Primordial Serpent, Kaathe, he was bound by oath.

 _ **H.W.W.O.B.S**_

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 ** _Anyway, welcome to the latest chapter and hope you enjoyed it! No response to reviews this chapter, but will be next chapter, there are some changes to the Harems, but look below to see_**

 ** _Also, Issei is not going to BE OP'ed and neither is Lucius, this is just the effect of seeing their loved ones hurt, especially with Issei seeing his brother being manhandled, as you saw Anger is a powerful motivator!_**

 ** _Harems:_**

 ** _Lucius' Harem: Serafall, Akeno, Gabriel, Grayfia, Koneko, Kuroka, Gwynevere, Yasaka, Gwyndolin(Fem!Gwyndolin), Priscilla, Ymir Fritz, Quelana, Quelaan, Itori_** _ **,**_ ** _Eto_** _ **,**_ ** _Touka, Rize_** ** _,_** ** _Yumi(Fem!Yuuto), Rossweise, Vali(Fem!Vali), Xenovia, Sona, Ravel, Irina, Asia, Aika, WIP!_**

 ** _Issei's Harem: Rias, Isabela, Murayama, Katase, Kiyome, WIP!_**


End file.
